The Princess and The Dragon Prince
by Fleeting Thoughts
Summary: The Village of Hidden Leaves is ruled by the Harunos and the Hokage. One day their daughter Haruno Sakura, goes on a mission and gets lost. There she meets a dragon, soon she befriends him. But will she learn the secret of the Dragon Prince?
1. Prologue

**Yo, this is my newest story, so I might be updating at a slower pace, but anyways I'll keep this A/N short. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, dattebasa!**

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

The tale of the Princess and the Dragon Prince. The village was once ruled by Uchihas and looked over by the Uzumakis, Sarutobis and the Senjus, until one day a defector of this village came back to bring his wrath on his homeland. The Uchihas and the Sarutobis were currently the only rulers of the village as the Uzumakis were on a trip to bring peace to another village and the Senjus were with the Uzumakis.

The Uchihas and Sarutobis fought back viciously, but the Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen was killed during the battle and the Uchihas youngest prince, Uchiha Sasuke was cursed by the defector and was kidnapped to be trained by the defector. The defector's name was, Orochimaru, who was driven insane by the thought of immortality, leaving no mercy on his human experiments.

Sadly because of their youngest son being cursed, the village lost trust in their rulers and the Uchihas were brought down, leaving the clan to plan a coup d'etat so they could rule once again. The eldest prince, Uchiha Itachi, was a pacifist and wished for the village to be in peace and not to be ruled by jealousy. Thus he was forced to massacre the entire clan and he himself defected so he was not to be bombarded by false interpretation, but that was 6 years ago.

Let us move to the present day...

* * *

Luscious forests covered this beautiful hidden village, this is Konohagakure, or more known as just Konoha. It was looked over by the village's leader, the Hokage, and was ruled by the Haruno family.

The Harunos were composed of the King, Kizashi, the Queen, Mebuki, and their sole daughter, Princess Sakura. The queen and king were kind rulers, much like the previous rulers, the Uchihas, before they were eaten away by jealousy and betrayal. Unfortunately, they acted unlike royalty and more like middle class commonwealth, yet because of that they were fair and just.

Princess Sakura, or as she preferred, just Sakura, was even more unlike royalty. She had a tomboyish personality and treated her servants like normal people, she would often sneak out and train herself to be a ninja and a medic with her best friend Uzumaki Naruto. Being outside for so long, had changed her into a girl who wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty and endured many injuries and obstacles through training.

Her sense of fashion was perfectly fine, although she hadn't cared a bit about it unlike her seamstress and friend/ninja rival Yamanaka Ino. She would always wear something humble, unlike the heavy, extravagant dresses most princesses wore and her face was always clean of make up, showing off her natural beauty even more (something that she of course never cared about).

Her servant Hyuuga Hinata came from a well known clan but she and her cousin Hyuuga Neji, fled the clan in order to escape and break free of the chains binding them in, the shy girl was also a ninja and also another one of her friends. She also knew a middle class girl who was a weapons master named TenTen (also her weapons use trainer) along with the Sabaku siblings who ruled Sunagakure, thus making them a group of close friends.

One day she was traveling with her friends, but she was seperated from them. Wandering around the deep forest she came across a huge cave, she slowly walked in, using her chakra to slightly light up the cave. Her eyes widened, it was filled with furniture and riches, she walked in deeper in order to find who lived in the cave. She bumped into something scaly and she quickly moved back.

The scaly object she bumped into was breathing softly, she gasped and slapped her hand onto her mouth, hoping she didn't wake up the creature. Unfortunately, it's glimmering crimson eyes were staring directly at her and it unfurled it's large wings.

The creature she had bumped into was a dragon, and she was directly under it's gaze.

Crap.

* * *

 **Sorry if this was short, but this is just the prologue, I'll try to update faster but for now R &R :D JA!**


	2. Dreams and Introductions

**I have nothing to say, so...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, dattebaeyo!**

* * *

Sakura slowly backed away from the dragon, she turned around quickly and ran towards the entrance of the cave, but it was quickly blocked up by a boulder. The boulder somehow moved by itself but Sakura knew that it was the work of using chakra. _'Looks like I have to use fire against fire'_ she thought as she charged her fist with chakra and prepared to blow the boulder to pieces. "SHANNARO!" She yelled as she released all the chakra into the boulder.

.

.

.

Nothing

"WHAT THE HELL!" She yelled, ' _Damn it, the boulder's supposed to break like usual.'_ Sakura thought angrily, as she kicked the boulder and the cave shuddered.

"Hn, don't even try, the boulder absorbs any chakra used against it. Trust me even I can't break it." A deep voice of a teenage boy replied. Sakura turned around to face the dragon behind her.

"Uh...you can talk?" She said dumbly, her mind not being able to comprehend what was happening to her.

"Yes." The dragon replied bluntly, "What? you thought I was some idiotic mythological dragon?"

"...Yes...?" Sakura replied, staring at the dragon blankly.

"Hn, well I'm not." the dragon said monotonously before it curled up slightly and closed it's crimson eyes.

Sakura inspected the dragon, it had long sleek wings and it's scales were a deep shade of ebony. It's teeth were sharp but pearly white and tufts of ebony "fur" stuck out from it's spine to the tip of it's tail. The dragon's underside was a pale color, almost like Sakura's own skin except even paler.

"What are you looking at?" a voice broke her out of her deep investigation, and she looked up seeing the dragon's deep onyx eyes stare at her, wait onyx? Doesn't it have crimson eyes?

"Uh... why're are your eyes a different color now?" Sakura asked, mentally smacking herself for asking such a stupid question.

"Sharingan." The dragon replied simply.

"What?"

"I said, I activated my Sharingan, that's why my eyes were crimson." The dragon said in a frustrated voice.

"Sharingan? Wait... wasn't that the kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan?"

"Aa" the dragon said, twisting it's head away, to avoid Sakura's steady gaze.

"But the Uchiha clan is gone." Sakura replied suddenly, the dragon abruptly looked at her again.

"What?" it said, surprise laced in it's voice.

"Yeah... The Uchiha clan was murdered 6 years ago, by their own prince, Uchiha Itachi. I think the younger prince was Uchiha Sasuke, but he's long gone... My family rules the village now, although I could care less." Sakura replied.

"The Uchiha clan is...gone..." the dragon said in a shaky voice, it turned away and moved towards the back of the room, silently it curled up.

"Uh... I haven't heard of your name yet... My name is Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you." Sakura said to it in a fake cheery voice.

"Sasuke... you don't need to learn my surname." the dragon mumbled softly, before it curled up even more.

"Sasuke...ne?" Sakura tried out the name, it rolled off her tongue naturally, almost like she had said it a thousand times before, "It fits you.." She said softly.

"Nani?" Sasuke looked at her strangely. "No, no, I mean the name really fits you...but why do you have the same name as the Uchiha prince?" Sakura asked.

"You don't need to know, I have my ties with the Uchihas but that's all you'll know about me." he replied curtly, "Go to sleep, Orochimaru closes up this cave during the evening so I can't escape. It'll open again in the morning."

"U-un!" She said nervously before finding one of the sofas in the room and she curled up in it before falling in a deep sleep.

* * *

"Hey! Are you ok?" a little girl with pink hair asked as she walked closer to a ebony haired boy.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. After all I'm prince of the village." the little boy answered, tilting his head upwards slightly. His bluff was ruined when he tried to stand up, but failed.

"Prince, ne? Suits someone like you." the little girl giggled, before she raised her hand to help the boy up.

"What's your name? My name's Haruno Sakura, Yoroshiku!" She said cheerily as she helped the little boy onto the bench in the park.

"U-uchiha Sasuke..." He mumbled quietly as Sakura observed his foot. "You didn't sprain your ankle but you twisted it, that's easy to heal." She said cheerily, she gently put her hand on him and tried to heal it, a small flicker of green chakra appeared, healing his ankle slightly before it flickered away.

"Aww... I almost got it, but I know a better way!" She smiled. "What is it?" Sasuke asked.

She put her mouth towards his twisted ankle and kissed it lightly, then she said "With love, anything can heal. So pain, please go away!" She made a gesture like she was pushing something away.

Sasuke covered his mouth a little as he twitched slightly. "Huh? Sasuke-kun? Are you ok?" She asked worriedly. Sasuke continued to twitch and then he started shaking before he burst out laughing.

"E-eh? What? Okaa-san taught me this, it helps ward off the pain!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke's laughing quickly subsided and he said "Sorry, but my kaa-san taught me that too, but it's the first time a stranger did that to me." he said.

"No way! I'm not a stranger, to this day we'll be friends forever! Ne? Sasuke-kun." she said happily, bringing out her pinky finger.

"...Yeah..." Sasuke said quietly bringing up his own pinky and entwined it around her's.

"SAKURA! Time to go!" A loud voice said towards Sakura. "Oh, come on. Sorry Sasuke, but Okaa-san wants to leave now. Nice to meet you, I hope I can see you again!" Sakura said waving to Sasuke as she ran towards her mother.

"A-Aa." Sasuke replied quietly, even though Sakura didn't hear him.

She never saw him again.

* * *

"Wake...Wake up...hey...Up." Sakura jolted up and she hit her forehead on something hard.

"Tch, what was that for?" A deep voice complained.

"Huh? What...?" Sakura blinked repeatedly before her eyes refocused.

In front of her was not a dragon, but some kind of demon. Her eyes widened, it had Sasuke's voice, but it wasn't a dragon. Instead a humanoid figure stood in front of her, rubbing his forehead where she smacked her head on him

The creature had pale yellow eyes, clay grey skin and a black four pointed diamond on the bridge of it's nose. It had claws instead of nails and it's hair reached his back and was colored a pale blue. His lips were the same color and fangs were poking out of the corners of his mouth, but the most surprising thing was that he had hand-shaped wings on his back.

"S-sasuke?" She exclaimed, shifting back slightly.

"Aa." he said irritably, still rubbing his forehead, "What the hell was that for?" he asked glaring at her slightly.

"A-ah, sorry about that, you surprised me." She said flushing a bit, "Besides that why do you look like that?" She pointed her finger accusingly at him.

"I thought you were a dragon!" She said loudly.

"Tch, quiet down. I'm only in this form because in the morning before evening I change into this and by evening I change into a dragon. I was originally a human, but I'm cursed so I've been like this for over 6 years, same thing everyday. Sometimes I think I'll never be human again." He looked away before walking off.

"Uh...I think that was the longest thing you ever said." She replied, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hn." was the only reply she recieved.

She sweatdropped, 'This is going to be interesting' she thought, as she rushed to catch up to Sasuke.

* * *

 **Ok chapter 2 is done, hope you guys like it. Idk where I got this idea but I was reading an AU fanfic about Sakura and Sasuke but Sakura imagines him as a "firebreathing dragon" but she would still ove him. XD pretty weird right?**

 **Anyways Chapter 3 will be up soon, R &R JA!**


	3. A Day Together

**Hey** **I'm** **back, and I have _nothing_ to say, so let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, dattebane!**

* * *

Sakura aimlessly followed Sasuke as they walked through the dense forest.

"Hey, Sasuke? Where are we going?" She asked curiously, as the trees soon opened up to show a larger field with less trees.

"Hunting." Sasuke replied monotonously. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Actually, if you bring me back to the village, I can buy you something to eat. Judging from how long you've lived by yourself, you've probably haven't tasted real food in a while, am I right?" Sakura questioned him.

"Aa" he said simply, before turning around and abruptly pulling her into an awkward embrace. " Don't worry, flying's faster than running, don't think I'm trying to make a move." He said bluntly, answering _the_ question that just came upon Sakura's mind.

He leapt into the air and unfurled his hand shaped wings, letting the crisp morning air guide him through the skies.

Sakura gaped at the beautiful sunrise, it's bright orange flames broadening over the lush green forest.

They traveled for approximately 25 minutes before reaching the edge of the village. Sasuke dived down gracefully before landing, furling up his wings during the process.

"Ano... Do you have any preferences, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke blinked at the suffix, and shook off the strange feeling before he answered, "Tomatoes...and Omusubi with Okaka."

"Un, I'll try to get the chefs to make something with it... Anyways just wait here. I'll be right back." She smiled slightly before running towards the huge gates of Konohagakure.

* * *

Sakura ran past the gates and waved at the two guards, Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu.

"Ohayo, Kotetsu-San, Izumo-San!" She said cheerfully, as she ran past the gates.

"Ah, Haruno-hime, your parents were afraid that you were captured, they were about to order Tsunade-sama to dispatch a search team. You better inform them quickly." Izumo said to Sakura, waving back at her.

"Sure, I will. Besides I told you to just call me Sakura. Anyways, Ja!" She replied, before leaping towards the traditional Japanese "castle" off in the distance.

When she reached the location, she slipped through the traditional bamboo sliding doors and said "Tadaima! Sorry about worrying you, kaa-san, tou-san."

"Sakura! Thank kami you're ok. Do you want something to eat?" Mebuki said worriedly as she embraced her daughter in a tight hug.

"Yes, but could I cook something?" Sakura asked her mother."Why is that? Is Ayame's cooking not good enough?" Mebuki asked her daughter curiously. Ayame was the head chef of the Haruno residence and the daughter of Teuchi, the famous ramen bar owner. Of course her cooking was delicious, but Sakura decided to cook for Sasuke herself.

"No no, it's not that. I just want to show a new friend my appreciation for helping me find my way back" Sakura said hurriedly, "Anyways, I'm going to cook, I'll be back at evening kaa-san." Before Mebuki could even ask her daughter anymore questions, Sakura disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

Sasuke stood impatiently near the gates of his old homeland, carefully masking his chakra and hiding himself from the gatekeepers.

His stomach grumbled, and he ignored the gnawing hunger. 'When is that girl coming back?' He thought irritably. He stretched out his stiff wings and moved to a different spot, making sure the guards didn't see him.

He activated his Sharingan scanning to see if there were any Uchihas walking through the village. His eyes widened when he saw none, Sakura was right, the clan was dead. Nothing but a memory now.

He clenched his teeth and cursed his older brother. How could Itachi do this?

Then he remembered, Sakura had said these very words, " _The Uchihas... They were overthrown after Prince Sasuke was cursed and kidnapped by Orochimaru. The village itself lost trust in it. This made the clan feel betrayed and they planned a coup d'état. Prince Itachi was forced to massacre the entire clan to stop the coup. He defected afterwards, in order to avoid being misjudged by the gossiping citizens..."_

So that's why the clan was gone. It was because of the damned bastard that cursed him to eternity and caused a domino effect leading to the death of his family, that he was stuck like this.

 _Step, Step, Step_

Sasuke turned around quickly, hearing the light steps of someone approaching behind him. His eyes widened when he saw the person standing in front of him.

"Nii-San?!" He said in a surprised tone, backing away slightly.

Uchiha Itachi stood in front of his little brother, glancing at him with the blood red eyes of the infamous Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Oh, what a surprise... Sasuke... Whatever happened to you, otouto?" Itachi asked Sasuke calmly, while inspecting his demonic looking younger brother.

"Itachi... Why are you here... I thought you defected from Konoha..." Sasuke said warily at his elder brother.

"I was merely checking to see if the village was fine...I wasn't going to destroy it. And I see you actually knew what happened... What did Orochimaru do to you, otouto?" Itachi replied to Sasuke's question, asking him his own question once again.

"You already know he cursed me, I'll never be human again." Sasuke answered emotionlessly. Before Itachi could reply to Sasuke's answer, his foolish little brother already unfurled his monstrous looking wings and flew towards their old home, now currently housing the Harunos.

Itachi shook his head before returning to where his partner Kisame awaited him...

* * *

Sakura sighed as she molded some of the rice balls stuffed with Okaka into a triangular shape. She had chopped up some of the freshest organic tomatoes she could find and was currently moulding her 4th omusubi. She also made miso soup and put everything into a medium sized bento.

She tied up the box along with her own bento and went to her room to change. After changing into a fresh set of her ninja outfit, she grabbed the tied bundle carefully and headed outside.

When she exited the building, a deep voice caught her attention, "Sakura, no need to walk to the gates..." She turned around and saw Sasuke sitting on a tree branch, looking extremely irritated.

"A-ah, gomen, I decided to make the bentos myself, since my culinary skills were getting rusty...eheh..." Sakura said, scratching the back of her head awkwardly.

Sasuke jumped down from the tree and said "Let's go, I don't want to be caught, especially looking like this." With that, he walked towards the forest behind her home and disappeared into the underbrush.

Sakura quickly followed him and stopped when she felt like they were far enough from peeking eyes. She set down a small blanket and put the bentos onto it, before pulling out 2 sets of intricate chopsticks.

Sasuke looked at the chopsticks carefully, hidden within the designs was the symbol of the Uchiha clan, a red and white fan. Looks like not much has changed after he was captured by the snake pedophile.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you going to eat?"

"Aa..."

He sat down cross legged on the blanket and opened his bento, a delicious aroma wafted through the air and he tried not to stare at the box for to long. Grabbing a set of chopsticks he took a slice of tomato and bit into it, ignoring the fact that his fangs were digging into his lips.

It was delicious, he hadn't eaten any tomatoes for years, only managing to find nourishment on the wild chives and lettuce or any other vegetables he could find, but he could never find a tomato, unfortunately.

He let the tangy, juicy flavor take over his mouth and he sighed quietly in content, before finishing another slice.

Sakura giggled softly at Sasuke's enjoyment of his bento, he had already finished the tomatoes and was biting into an omusubi now.

His eyes widened slightly as he bit into the omusui. It was delicious, he really hadn't tasted human food in years, only managing to survive by hunting and collecting resources around his environment. The cave he lived in was only supplied with furniture and a small kitchen and bathroom, making it more of a hidden apartment filled with old collected riches from Orochimaru.

Sasuke finished his first omusubi and said "It's really delicious Sakura, thank you..." He trailed off slightly when he saw Sakura blushing slightly, finding her bento more interesting than his pale yellow eyes (A/N: In his curse mark form Sasuke has Orochimaru's eye color or his Sharingan, just saying lol)

Sasuke looked up slightly, watching the sun reach the middle of the sky. It was already noon, and soon he'll have to leave in order to transform into his dragon form.

"Sasuke-kun, are you ok?" Sakura asked him.

"Aa." He said simply before gulping down his miso soup. Sakura stared at him in envy, how the hell does this guy gulp down soup yet make it look like he was drinking it in a refined manner. Hell, Sakura's mother forced her to drink in soup or water in a refined way but she could never pull off what Sasuke just did.

Sasuke downed the rest of his soup, before he set down the chopsticks and said "Gochasousama"(1) quietly and packed up the box. Sakura quickly finished her bento and wrapped it along with Sasuke's bento, before she stood up and said "I'm going back home by evening, do you have anything to do?"

Sasuke shrugged slightly and replied "I'm forced to return to the cave or I'll suffer, probably I'll be punished by being forced to transform into something even more monstrous than this," he gestured towards his large wings, "It happened to me once when I was 13, when I disobeyed Orochimaru..."

Sakura caught the word Orochimaru, and everything clicked together in her mind, Sasuke was THE Uchiha Sasuke. Everything made sense now, he was cursed, he had the Uchiha clan's kekkei genkai, his reaction towards the extinction of the clan was understandable, he was trapped under Orochimaru's tutelage and the way he ate looked like he was also trained to do so, and only royal or high class families would teach their children to do something like that.

Tentatively, Sakura asked "Sasuke," the said boy looked at her, surprised that she suddenly dropped the honorific, "Not to offend you or to insult your family...but your surname is Uchiha, am I right? And you're the Uchiha prince that was...cursed and trapped..."

Sasuke visibly stiffened and slowly nodded, looking away from Sakura's steady but gentle gaze. "So... You finally figured it out," he said bitterly, "I am the Uchiha prince and I am the one that's cursed, we're both royalty. But I'm the one that's trapped, not you."

He stood up and was about to walk away, when a soft hand grabbed onto his wrist. "Wait... Let me finish..." Sakura said quietly.

Sasuke grunted and stopped, "What is it..." He said monotonously.

"Uchiha Sasuke... I didn't say I was disgusted at your curse, nor did I swoon, when you told me you were the lost prince. I simply was implying that I like you, being yourself. Forget about the curse and the royalty chaining you, I'm still here for you... Remember the promise.." Sakura finished her short speech and smiled gently, holding out her pinky finger in front of him.

Sasuke's eyes widened and suddenly he remembered. Before he was cursed and captured, he had met a little girl with the same pink hair and viridian eyes as Sakura. She helped heal his twisted ankle and before she left, they made a promise to be friends forever.

"So... You were the Sakura I met before I was kidnapped..." Sasuke mumbled softly, entwining his own pinky around Sakura's.

"I was, pleasure to meet you again... Sasuke..." Sakura smiled softly. Sasuke released the pinky promise and turned around, "Follow me, I want to show you something." He said quietly.

Sakura followed him and they walked silently, until the dense forest of trees slightly parted leaving a beautiful shimmering lake in front of the two.

"Kirei..." Sakura said softly, glancing at Sasuke. "When did you find this."

Sasuke shrugged slightly,"I found this years ago, back when I was 13, this was the lake that caused me to be punished, but I still come here."

Sasuke sat down on the soft grass and looked up once again, it was nearing evening. He had to leave soon, or else he'll be forced to transform in front of Sakura. Sasuke stood up again and gently tugged on Sakura's wrist, "Time to go.. Sakura..."

Sakura nodded and walked towards Sasuke, she noticed that he seemed worried and kept glancing up in the sky, as if he was checking the time repeatedly.

The sun itself was slowly moving downwards, it was close to evening, Sasuke seemed to have quickened his pace as the sun moved ever so slowly down beneath the forest range.

When it finally reached evening, they were close to his cave. Sasuke had abruptly stopped and cursed softly. He turned around and said "Sakura... I would recommend you close your eyes." He winced slightly and muttered some incoherent profanities as his wings involuntarily stretched out.

Sakura was about to close her eyes when she heard a loud crunch, her eyes snapped open, as she watched in horrified interest at Sasuke as he arched his back and hissed out in pain.

The crunching sound came from his wings which already enlarged and morphed into his dragon wings. He curled up and scales began to push out from his skin, blood trickled onto the ground as his skin was pierced by the oncoming scales.

Sakura then closed her eyes when she couldn't take the scene in front of her anymore, she inwardly cringed when she heard the sickening noise of crunching and cracking.

Suddenly a strangled cry of pain escaped from Sasuke's mouth, Sakura was about to open her eyes to check if he's ok, until a voice came.

"Kuso...Sakura...don't...open...your eyes..." Sasuke managed to say in a strained voice.

Sakura listened to him and stood in her spot motionless, until something scaly brushed her arm. She opened her eyes and saw that Sasuke had already changed to his dragon form and because she was so close to him, when his body began to enlarge he had accidentally brushed into her.

The ground was stained with blood and Sakura's eyes widened. "Sasuke-kun... Do you have to go through this everyday?" She asked, shocked.

Sasuke arched his neck and stretched out, wincing slightly, "Aa... Except it usually isn't this painful and I never lost this much blood from transforming."

Sakura stared at his onyx orbs and sighed, before her sharp trained eyes, caught some blood still trickling beneath Sasuke's ebony scales. "Your still bleeding, let me heal it." Sakura said gently.

"Iie, it's fine... This usually always happens although I lost a lot of blood today..." Sasuke said, denying Sakura's offer.

Sakura looked at Sasuke sternly, "No I refuse to let you bleed like this, as a fully trained medic, I know, no matter how fast you heal, losing blood like this everyday is extremely bad for you and could cause major damage to your body, Sasuke."

Before Sasuke could even reply, Sakura ushered him into his cave and gently pressed her hand on his scales. Green chakra enveloped her hands and Sasuke felt a warm soothing feeling overwhelm him, he gently nuzzled her with his snout and said "Arigatou...Sakura." Before he closed his eyes and let himself be overcome by the darkness of exhaustion...

* * *

 **Gouchasousama- That was delicious (something commonly said after eating a meal in Japan, whether it's good or bad)**

 **Ok this was a long chapter with some fluff, hope you guys like it. Anyways R &R guys and thanks, Ja! -_-/**


	4. Meeting Old Friends

**... Yeah let's get on with the story..**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...**

* * *

Sakura lifted up her hands after healing most of Sasuke's wounds. He himself was curled up sleeping, after enduring the exhaustion of a particularly extra painful transformation.

Sakura looked at his sleeping form, as his chest rose up softly, a gentle steady rhythm of his soft breathing. Something caught her eye and she inspected Sasuke even closely.

The thing that caught her eye was colored black, contrasting to Sasuke's pale alabaster underbelly, it took shape of a dragon and pulsed slightly. Sakura brushed her hand on it, causing Sasuke to shift uncomfortably in his sleep.

Pulling her hand away, she stood up and decided to leave a small note for him before exiting the cave. No sooner did she walk a few steps ahead, the boulder shifted close. Probably the work of Orochimaru.

Memorizing the route home, Sakura began her short trip home, hoping Sasuke would be ok.

When she reached her home, the sun was just about to dip under the forest. Perfect timing...

Sighing Sakura walked in and prepared to eat dinner before slipping into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

The next morning when Sakura opened her heavy eyelids she was met by a piercing onyx stare.

"Wah!" She screamed falling off her bed, "What the hell!?" Scrambling to the back of her room, she stood there catching her breath, glaring at the one who was staring at her.

"Why. The. Hell. Are. You. In. My. ROOM!" she yelled as her temper flared. Sasuke only stared at her, then it hit her. It was already 9 in the morning and he was still stuck as a dragon.

"I...need some, er...help..." Sasuke mumbled quietly, twisting his head as if he were hiding a blush. "I'm still stuck as a dragon..."

Sakura gaped at him, THE Uchiha Sasuke, enduring his curse and Orochimaru for over 6 years, was asking her for help... Note to self: Remember to pinch yourself to see if it's a dream.

"Uh...sure... Just let me switch into gear and get us some breakfast..." Sakura said awkwardly before leaving her room with a fresh change of ninja gear. Sasuke merely sighed and curled up on the plush carpet, waiting for Sakura to come.

The door burst open suddenly and Sasuke looked up quickly, and it seemed like time froze as a blonde haired teen stared at him.

"Ha? What the hell..." The blonde haired boy managed to say before bursting out screaming, "AGHHH! SAKURA-CHAN! WHY THE HELL IS THERE A... YOKAI IN YOUR RO- WAGH!"

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke hissed as he pulled Naruto in with his tail and slammed the door shut.

"E-eh... Dobe..? No way! Are you Sasuke-teme!?" Naruto yelled as he jumped up and pointed at Sasuke accusingly.

"Looks like your dense brain actually works now...Naruto..." Sasuke scoffed, it was definitely the blonde haired idiot that used to be his childhood friend before he was kidnapped.

"I am NOT dense, teme and why the hell are you a dragon?" Naruto retorted. Sasuke said nothing and a few seconds passed before Naruto's brain figured it out, "Oooh... Yeah... Hehe Orochiweiner (A/N: Lol I got the name Orochiweiner from Rock Lee and his Ninja Pals, lol) cursed you... Uh... Yeah.." Naruto backed away, sweat dropping as Sasuke shot him a death glare.

"I'm back... Oh... Uh hi Naruto?" Sakura came into the room and sweat dropped. "Uh... I can explain this to you..." She said quickly and looked extremely embarrassed.

"No worries, Sakura-chan, I knew Sasuke-teme as a child." Naruto grinned widely as Sakura anime sighed in relief.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, ending the long pause of awkward silence. "Uh... Anyways let's get going, I've already prepared breakfast. Instant ramen for you, Naruto and tomato omelets for you Sasuke-kun." Sakura said and pulled out a tray filled with breakfast of all kinds.

A delicious aroma wafted into the room, as Naruto grabbed his ramen cup and a pair of chopsticks, yelling "Itedakimasu!" Before digging in. Sasuke on the other hand awkwardly bit into the omelet without any utensils, as it was impossible for him to hold one.

Sakura noticing his uncomfortableness, grabbed a pair of chopsticks and split the omelet in half. She picked it up and lifted it up to Sasuke's snout and said, "Say Aah." She giggled as Sasuke awkwardly took the omelet out of her chopsticks and swallowed. He mumbled a quiet "Thank You" before Sakura lifted up another piece of omelet much to his embarrassment.

Breakfast passed by quickly and Sakura learned that before she moved in to become princess, Naruto, Hinata, Neji and TenTen was Sasuke's friends before he was captured by Orochimaru. That made things easier to explain, since they don't need to gape at her if they accidentally catch Sasuke with her.

Sakura also learned that before she moved in this was actually Sasuke's room. No wonder it was easy for him to find her when she was sleeping, plus the open window to keep the room cool made it easy for Sasuke's lithe body to slip in.

The trio finished their breakfast with a quiet, "Gouchasousama" before Sasuke flew out the window to wait for Sakura and Naruto to prepare and leave for training.

* * *

Feeling something familiar jolt inside of him, Sasuke knew his punishment of coming back late was over. Changing into his actual cursed form was less painful and was quite relieving.

A force of habit caused Sasuke to arch out his back and stretch out his wings as he morphed into a more humanoid figure. Clothing didn't matter to Sasuke because every time he changed a new set of clothes would appear, fitting his large wings perfectly.

When it was over, Sasuke did a series of stretches to soothe his aching muscles, it was then when Sakura and the done walked out with Hyuuga Neji and Hinata and TenTen, all fully geared in their ninja outfit.

"O-oi... Sasuke-teme what's with you changing forms constantly." Naruto said, instantly recognizing his facial features even though he had matured and part of his face was covered by a four pointed black diamond.

Sasuke sighed and replied emotionlessly, "At sunrise I change into this form but by evening I change into a dragon. It's been like this for over 6 years."

"Huh? That's Sasuke?" TenTen said in a shocked voice, Neji's eyes widened slightly while Hinata gasped softly and moved back a little.

Inwardly Sasuke's 8 year old self was hurt, but he looked emotionless outwardly. He knew his old friends would judge him on is demonic looking state, but he wasn't ready for the twinge of pain the washed over him.

"D-don't worry, S-sasuke-san... Y-your secret is s-safe with us..." Hinata stuttered as she poked her two index fingers together and looked at the ground.

"Aa, Hinata-sama is right, it doesn't matter how you look now, we're still your peers." Neji added, feeling his ego deflate slightly by those words he just uttered.

The feeling immediately disappeared after they said that, but Sasuke was still cautious as ever. Feeling his hands twitch slightly when a familiar feeling of bloodlust overcame him, Sasuke tried to suppress the feelings. Of course being in this form he would often have strange feelings of wanting to kill someone, but overtime he managed to suppress those feelings, although once in a while he would twitch from the stress of keeping it suppressed for so long.

Even though it was this form that relieved him of physical stress, Sasuke longed to be in his dragon form so he wouldn't face the mental stress of his current form. He forced the twitch to go away, before Sakura piped up, "So... Let's go out and train then." Everyone nodded and leapt towards one of Konoha's training grounds.

Reaching to Koniha training grounds 3, the group set up to train each person partnering up with someone else. TenTen was with Neji, Hinata paired up with Naruto and Sasuke was with Sakura.

"Don't go easy on me Sasuke-kun, like you trained with Orochimaru, I trained with Tsunade-sama." Sakura said as they both got into stance, Sasuke with his chokuto he summoned and Sakura with a regular kunai.

"I won't, I'm not sexist anyways. Not all women are weak." Sasuke replied monotonously.

Sakura sighed in relief, back when she was younger people used to think she was weak because she was a princess training to be a ninja. Thank go he didn't think of her as that.

Both ninjas got into stance and the battle commenced...

* * *

 **Lol bad timing for a cliff hanger right? I'll make sure there's more action in the next chapter. Anyways R &R JA!**


	5. The Battle and The Fight

**Hey, I'm back :D, sorry about the delay... So without further ado, let's get started!**

 **Ps thank you Tiger Priestess and ILoveSxS for reviewing, finally someone actually reviews so I can keep up this series XD, anyways Thank you so much :)**

 **Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

Taking stance Sakura glanced quickly at Sasuke, making sure to see any movements that might show that he's about to make a move. When she found none, she quickly tensed up, knowing that Sasuke was about to most likely launch a surprise attack.

Suddenly he disappeared and a solid kick was aimed towards Sakura's head, she quickly turned around and grabbed Sasuke's foot, spinning him and then launching him towards a rock with all her might, "SHANNARO!" She yelled as she released her grip on Sasuke's foot.

He quickly maneuvered himself to land on the rock properly, using chakra to soften his landing, the entire rock blew up into pieces as soon as he jumped towards Sakura.

Launching his hands into a blur of hand signs, he gripped his arm and yelled "Chidori!" Sparks of lightning erupted from his outstretched arm and chirping of a thousand birds was heard all around the field.

Running towards Sakura with inhuman speed, Sasuke swiped his charged hand toward Sakura. as he suspected, she had dodged quickly, but he smirked and then the chidori itself changed and he caught her in the shoulder with Chidori Eiso(1).

She landed and collapsed after the shock of lightning went through her. Sasuke smirked, she had put up a better fight than most sound kunoichi did, back when Orochimaru trained him.

Lost in thought, Sasuke quickly broke out of it when a chakra charged fist flew past him, barely grazing his cheek, but because it was charged with chakra he still flew back a few feet, landing on his feet.

Sakura flew past him and her fist connected to the ground. It immediately erupted into a mini earthquake. Large chunks of the packed dirt flew up into the air like flying islands and shards of the dirt along with dust flew out and acted like a natural smokescreen.

'Damn it, I thought she was down, looks like she's actually way better than those useless kunoichi that Orochimaru recruited' Sasuke thought as he smirked and sped towards Sakura, launching a barrage of Chidori Senbon in her way, before flipping sideways and vanished abruptly.

Sakura looked around, expecting him to appear from behind her, except he appeared above her slamming his chokuto against her kunai. A loud clang was heard as they tried to gain dominance in the battle between the two weapons. Finally they jumped back and sparks flew around as the metal swiped towards each other.

Sakura ran towards Sasuke and aimed a low sweep towards his feet, but he jumped up and slammed his chokuto towards her, but she rolled out of the way and flipped upwards, aiming another punch towards him.

This time Sasuke dodged it swiftly and flew up into the air, "Come back down here, bastard!" Sakura yelled as she leapt into the trees, pumping chakra into her foot and jumped up as high as she could slamming into Sasuke's back as she bulleted through the air.

Both shinobi landed on the ground, Sasuke summoned his snake Aoda and Sakura summoned Katsuyu, Sakura smirked "You know slug beats snake, right Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke's eyes flashed with annoyance, "We'll see about that." He said as Aoda swiftly snapped at Katsuyu. The slug split into thousands of herself before attaching onto the snake, sucking out it's chakra at a rapid pace.

Sasuke clenched his teeth in annoyance and sent Aoda back. "Told ya so." Sakura taunted, before she also sent Katsuyu back.

"Tch, then let's see how you hold up in taijutsu." He replied irritably, and swiftly swooped into the air and dived down at Sakura. His leg hit Sakura hard in the chest, sending her flying back a few meters. But as soon as she crashed into a tree, she poofed away, leaving only a log in her place.

'Che, Kawarimi no jutsu(2)' Sasuke thought, as his Sharingan caught Sakura's chakra speeding behind him, using his wings, he grabbed Sakura and threw her into the air.

She gasped a little as his clawed wings dug into her skin and ripped through her flesh. She grit her teeth and dived down, bringing her leg down into a chakra charged axe kick. The ground once again exploded into shards, but this time at a larger scale radius, Sasuke wobbled slightly on the unstable ground and before he knew it Sakura's kunai was behind his back.

"I win." Sakura said smirking. Sasuke gave her a dark smirk and said "Actually..." He poofed away.

'Shadow clone!?' Sakura thought frantically, but before she could react, Sasuke's chokuto was digging into her neck.

"...I win." Sasuke ended bluntly.

Sakura rose up her hands in surrender reluctantly. "Fine...fine... You win..." She muttered irritably, making Sasuke smirk victoriously. But Sakura elbowed him in the gut playfully, Sasuke winced, her 'playful' punches and elbows hurt like HELL. "But... That was revenge." She stuck her tongue out cutely and plopped down onto the ground and sighed

"You did put up a good fight, no other kunoichi Orochimaru recruited could hold up a fight like you did, against me at least." Sasuke said, settling down next to her.

"Thanks," Sakura said and smiled gently, watching as Naruto and Hinata finished their spar, along with Neji and Tenten.

"You know... Naruto and Hinata make a really good couple... Neji and Tenten too." Sakura suddenly said. Sasuke only nodded quietly in doubtful agreement.

"OI! We're going to eat at Ichiraku's, are you coming Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan!?" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"Dobe, have you forgotten that I can't have any human contact besides you guys." Sasuke said irritably.

"E-eh?! Oh yeah! Then how 'bout we go to the dango shop?" Naruto asked, everyone anime fell onto the ground, except Sasuke and Neji who twitched at Naruto's stupidity.

"How about you use henge then, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura offered an idea to Sasuke.

"Aa, Sakura-san's right, judging from the fact that you trained with Orochimaru, unless someone is using the Byakugan or sensing chakra, it's impossible to see through your henge." Neji said thoughtfully.

"Neji's right, henge is a good idea," Tenten piped up, "After all you ARE the Uchiha prodigy, right?" She said, elbowing Sasuke teasingly.

"Che, fine..." Sasuke agreed reluctantly. He created a hand sign and a cloud of smoke proofed over him. As it dissipated, everyone saw that Sasuke had changed into his old self, except he looked more mature and sported bright blue eyes, along with electric blue streaks dyed into his raven hair and a diamond stud pierced into his right helix.

"Hm... Nice idea Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, before the group headed out to the ramen bar. Little did they know a certain gossiper of Konoha was following them... Or do they?

* * *

"Sakura, I see someone following us..." Sasuke said quietly as they walked down the path to Ichiraku's.

"I know, that's Watanabe Ami. You know back in the Ninja Academy, she had a crush on you, even though you were in the private section of the academy." Sakura whispered back.

"That girl is a useless ninja, so she makes her profit by gossiping on the newspaper, which made her quite popular, we need to stop her before she spreads the news that you're still alive and coming to Konoha at the moment." Sakura said seriously.

Sasuke nodded and stopped walking, "Hey you guys, Suke and I are going to do something, we'll catch up to you later." Sakura yelled to the group.

"E-eh? Suke? Who's that? Don't you mean Sas- Ow! What was that?!" Naruto exclaimed when Neji elbowed him in the gut and gave him a warning glare, before he dragged the group away from the two.

Sakura turned around and said, "Ami, get your dirty ass out of that corner, unlike you I can sense you easily." The said girl came out and smirked, "Ohoh? Ugly forehead girl is with a cutie, eh? What was his name, I was looking for... Ah it was-" she was cut off when Sasuke bluntly replied, "Suke, Uchiwa(3) Suke."

"As you can see, you're not the sharpest kunai in the weapons shed, so don't even think about saying that he's the Uchiha prince, he may look like him, but he's not the one." Sakura lied smoothly in a cold voice.

"Why you!" Ami spluttered, "I saw it with my bare eyes, he's a monster, something that was cursed, even though he has the looks, why I ought-" she was cut off when Sakura swiftly punched her in the face and pressed a nerve.

"There." She said quietly, "That point on the human body, is able to cause a person to lose memory of the past week once you hit it." She then proceeded to yell, "Someone help! This girl just fainted in front of us, someone bring her to the hospital!"

With that, she grabbed Sasuke's hand and rushed past the crowd of panicky people and into the ramen bar, when she looked into his bright blue eyes, she saw hurt that was slightly masked up.

The stupid idiot had to call him that, it wasn't his fault that he was stuck like this, in fact he never once did act like what he looked like. "Sasuke... Ignore her, she's just one of those stuck up dropouts from the academy." Sakura tried to comfort him.

"I know... But she's right... I am a monster." He clenched his fist before dropping his henge right in public and flew off, leaving shocked looks on the villagers faces.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as Naruto and the group quickly followed her, trying to chase an already disappearing Sasuke, "What are you looking at?" Sakura yelled at the now gossiping villagers, "Can't you see that he suffered enough pain his life, you're just making it worse!" With that she sped off to catch up to the group...

* * *

 **(1) Chidori Eiso- Chidori Sharp Spear**

 **(2)Kawarimi no Jutsu- Substitution Jutsu**

 **(3)Uchiwa- Another way of saying "Fan" besides Uchiha**

 **Cliffhanger, sorry about that please don't kill me XD, anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter, R &R please :) JA!**


	6. Fighting and Forgiveness

**Yay, thanks for all the fav/follows and reviews guys, this story is the most popular out of all three stories I wrote lol, thanks so much, keep up the good work lol. Ps. Merry X-mas everyone :D Here's a early chapter as a present!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... Oh well I'm not the greatest artist anyways.**

* * *

Chasing Sasuke was hard... Not that she was complaining but god damn it the guy was fast, plus using his Sharingan he could easily find where they were hiding.

"Grrr... SASUKE!" Sakura yelled loudly, pumping a large amount of chakra into her legs. That large amount helped her bullet into the air, like she was flying and she quickly caught up to Sasuke. Still in midair she landed on Sasuke's back and flinched as his wings dug into her already bleeding cuts.

"Sakura, let go of me." Sasuke said, grunting as he tried to keep balance in midair.

"No I will not until you come down here, who cares if what Ami said was true, she's just those idiotic girls who just won't accept the truth. You're not a monster, you look like one yes, but you're not on the inside. Look Naruto and the others all accepted you, so who cares about Ami?" Sakura tried to reason, and refused to let go of her grasp on Sasuke.

"How do you know? Yes they trust me, but have you ever seen the deeds I've done before?" Sasuke replied angrily, trying to shake off Sakura now.

Sakura just held on tighter and said "So what if you did the deeds that had branded you as a sinful person, you are who you are and all that matters is present time. Forget the past, Sasuke just embrace the present and the future..."

Sasuke stopped but still refused to accept Sakura's reasoning, "Sakura, just let me go, please..." He said quietly. Sakura's eyes widened, she knew Sasuke was a prideful person and would often refuse to apologize or to ask someone with words like 'please' or 'I'm begging you'.

This truly surprised her and when she looked up to face Sasuke, his eyes were covered by his long bangs and he was clenching his teeth. He was upset, and Sakura must've broken the emotionless wall of his.

"Sasuke..." She whispered, and loosened her grip on him, he looked up and glared at her with cold, steely eyes. That did it, she was only trying to help him and all he did was hurt her, he just crossed the line of Sakura's temper.

"Fine, you want me to leave, I'll leave," she snapped, "We were all trying to help you, but I guess you need no help AT ALL. Nice meeting you Uchiha, but I guess I'll be taking my leave."

Before she released her grip on him, she gave Sasuke a sharp slap in the face and then dropped down, leaving a stunned Sasuke floating in midair. She quickly flipped over and landed on the ground, dusting herself off.

The gang caught up with her and Naruto asked "Sakura-chan, where's Sasuke-teme?"

Sakura only gave him a piercing stare and said "I tried helping him, but the bastard refused and only hurt me, why should I help him." With that she turned around and stalked off, the rest of the group shocked and one fuming Naruto who was cursing at Sasuke's heartless actions.

* * *

Sasuke finally regained to his senses and touched his stinging cheek gently, he had ruined it... Ruined something that was precious to him. Something that had finally healed the wound of being alone and misjudged but he tore it all apart.

Covering his eyes with his long bangs, he turned and flew off to his cave, he needed some alone time, to rethink about his actions.

Flying towards his cave entrance, he saw a familiar silver haired shinobi waiting for him. The silver haired man pushed up his glasses and smirked, "Took you long enough, Sasuke- _kun"_ he mocked, "Orochimaru-sama said you have to take another one of his experimental serums." He explained holding up a syringe filled with a strange kind of liquid.

"So Orochimaru is using me to be another one of his lab rats again?" Sasuke asked monotonously, he was used to this, he had been used to test all kinda of serums Orochimaru created, making him inhumanly powerful in a bad way.

One of them was the curse, and the other one was the Fuin no Ryuu(1), that causes him to transform into a dragon every evening.

Sasuke stretched out his arm as Kabuto tied a tourniquet onto his upper arm and inserted the needle into one of Sasuke's veins. Sasuke winced slightly as the serum was slowly injected into his bloodstream, but he ignored it.

After the syringe was empty, Kabuto took out another syringe and said, "This is another one of Orochimaru's serums, except he made this one especially for you, it'll make you much more powerful." Sasuke merely nodded and this time he flinched noticeably as this serum was injected into him.

After that Kabuto left and Sasuke slowly walked towards one of the couches and collapsed, gripping his arm as he felt something strange tingle inside of him.

When he looked at his arm, his eyes widened, scales were starting to form and expanded over his skin quickly. It wasn't like his dragon transformation, not painful but strangely numbing.

He flinched as the tingling feeling turned into jolts of pain, what did he do to deserve this torture... Then he remembered... _Sakura..._ He quickly felt guilty, which made his flinches of pain turn into shuddering as his body involuntarily arched out and strange cuts began to appear on his back.

' _Sakura...please...help me out...just this once...'_ he thought helplessly, as he curled up in pain, tears of pain silently dripping onto the ground. After 7 years of holding in the pain and tears, Uchiha Sasuke was actually crying...

* * *

Sakura was walking home, when she suddenly felt guilty at snapping at Sasuke. It wasn't his fault that he was misjudged and cursed for the rest of his life. And it just wasn't that either, Sakura had a strange feeling that he was in trouble, so she quickly turned around and ran.

She knew that he probably returned to the cave, so she quickly took the memorized route and sprinted off the find Sasuke.

When she neared it, she heard loud sickening crunches and strangled yells of pain. Sakura's eyes widened, she looked up in the sky. It wasn't even evening yet, Sasuke shouldn't have transformed yet...

She quickly hurried and was not ready for the scene in front of her. She gasped when she saw the pained position Sasuke was in, but what was more horror-inducing was that one of his arms were covered with scale like protrusions and what had changed the most was that Sasuke had a long tail that had bone-like spines protruding from it painfully.

When Sakura took a closer look, it was actually bones, forcefully ripped out of the skin, to create these spines. Sakura scanned the room and found some medical equipment in one corner.

She swabbed up some of the blood that was trickling down Sasuke's lips and put it in the DNA scanner.

What came up was the DNA of Kaguya Kimimaro and a kind of snake specimen. She understood why he had one arm covered in scales and why he had the creepy bone like protrusions from his spine. Kimimaro had the rare kekkei genkai called Shikotsumyaku(2), and Orochimaru must've injected some of the DNA into Sasuke.

She quickly hurried towards Sasuke and put her hand on his forehead, he was soaked in sweat and he had a high fever. "Saku...ra...*coughs out blood*...what...are you...doing...here...ngh..." Sasuke whispered out in a raspy voice, more blood dripping from his mouth and hands.

"Shhh...I'll tell you later, but I have to heal you or you'll be in major trouble..." Sakura said lifting up Sasuke's limp body from the ground and set him on one of the old hospital beds stored in the corner of the cave.

"...ngh...Sakura...I'm...I'm...s-sorry..."Sasuke choked out, trying to regain breath, as Sakura rummaged through all the supplies and managed to find an oxygen tank and mask, along with some IVs and blood bags.

"..." Sakura kept silent and cleaned out Sasuke's wound with alcohol, staring at him sadly whenever he tried to keep in the pained yelps as the alcohol burned him. Then she healed his wounds and tried to wrap it up as best as she could, having issues especially with his wings and protruding bones now.

Gently putting on the oxygen mask on Sasuke's mouth, she brushed away the tangled strands of hair, sticking onto his forehead. Sticking the IV needle into his arm for a blood transfusion, Sakura stood up afterwards and started humming a gentle tune.

She had been cleaning up the attic of their castle, when she found a box labeled 'Uchiha Mikoto' opening the box she found stacks of music sheets and other precious belongings in it.

She had memorized a few lines of one of the music sheets that said 'Sasuke's Lullaby' when she had the free time.

Now she knew, that it had been made for Sasuke when he was younger.

"That...song...okaa-san would hum it to...me...when I was...younger..." Sasuke mumbled. Sakura smiled slightly and said "I found it in one of your mother's possession boxes... I didn't know it was made for you until later on."

"Aa...soga(3)..." He murmured, shifting to his side and closing his eyes. "...sing for...me...Sakura..." He said quietly.

Sakura's eyes widened and she merely smiled and started humming the song again, until she saw that Sasuke had fallen asleep, his chest moving up and down softly. Sakura draped a blanket on him and kissed him on the forehead, blushing slightly when she did so.

Sitting up, she walked around the cave, exploring it, since she hadn't taken a closer look at it yet. Hearing a small cry of hurt, she turned around to see Sasuke clutching his head.

Obviously he wouldn't do that if he was awake, so it was a nightmare. "Okaa-san, Otou-san... Itachi-nii... Don't leave me... No no no no..." He whimpered in his sleep. Sakura looked at him sadly and sat down next to him, stroking his perfect yet curse influenced face.

All of a sudden he pulled her into an embrace, and Sakura blushed as his muscular chest pressed onto her back. "Sakura..." He murmured softly "Don't leave...me...too...". Sakura's eyes softened, and she whispered "I won't...Sasuke-kun..." But he never heard it...

Little did both know that a softly smiling Itachi was spying on the couple...

* * *

 **(1) Fuin no Ryuu- basically meaning Seal of Dragon or something related to that**

 **(2)Shikotsumyaku- Kimimaro's kekkei genkai which allows him to manipulate his bones in mass and density... Pretty powerful but creepy eh?**

 **(3)Soga- I see...(basically, lol)**

 **Whew, extra long chapter (not really), sorry if Sasuke is so OOC, he was muttering in his sleep and he had a fever so that's why I made him sound kinda shy and cute, unlike the Sasuke we all know and love lol. Anyways I tried to put in a little fluff, not the greatest writer lol.**

 **Anyways, R &R Ja!**


	7. A Chat with Itachi

**Lol I'm typing this on my iPad in the hotel room right now and I'm sick, with a low fever and annoying cough. Failure... Anyways Onto the story and happy holidays, people!**

 **Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto. Damn...**

* * *

Slipping out of Sasuke's grip after dozing off for an hour or two, Sakura went outside to wet a piece of cloth from the clear stream near Sasuke's cave.

As she walked back, a dark clad figure appeared in front of her. Her eyes widened when she saw the infamous Mangekyou Sharingan of Uchiha Itachi.

Shifting into a defensive stance, she carefully eyed the brother of Sasuke. "Itachi-san, what are you doing here?" She asked tersely, slowly shifting her legs towards the cave.

"I was merely checking on my otouto, he still is my brother and I think most of you already know why I left and massacred the clan." Itachi answered emotionlessly, walking towards the cave slowly.

"You aren't going to hurt him are you, Itachi-san?" Sakura said, following Itachi quickly.

"Of course not, why would I hurt my own brother after all he faced." Itachi replied bluntly as he closed onto Sasuke's sleeping form.

Sasuke was still heavily exhausted and blood was seeping through the bandages again, he was also mumbling Itachi's name and his parents, while beads of perspiration trickled down his face. Sakura put the wet cloth onto his warm forehead and he shifted uncomfortably, making it seem like he was a child.

Itachi glanced at him with unreadable eyes and they widened as he heard Sasuke mumble his name. "So he still misses me, even after all I've done to him caused him pain..." Itachi said quietly, poking his younger brother in the forehead.

"Sakura, let me tell you something." Itachi said abruptly and Sakura looked at him quickly.

"H-hai, Itachi-San?" Sakura replied nervously, as she edged farther away from Itachi.

"I need to tell you about why Sasuke's like this." Itachi said emotionlessly, Sakura glanced at him and nodded, looking outside only to see it was quickly becoming evening.

"As you know Orochimaru wanted to possess some of us Uchihas... And he had the perfect duo, me and Sasuke... The Uchiha's youngest and most gifted members..." Itachi said as he walked to a chair and sat down on it stiffly.

Sakura moved to a couch adjacent to the chair and sat on it, listening intently.

"Orochimaru, wanted to place these... Serums or curses, whatever you like to call them on us. He had intended to place the Fuin no Ryuu, the dragon mark that you saw on Sasuke's stomach, on me and the curse seal on Sasuke, but that day of the invasion... He had bitten Sasuke and was about to place the mark on me when Sasuke got in the way." Itachi shifted over and watched the sleeping Sasuke with emotionless eyes.

"So... Why was he stuck like this? From what I studied the curse seal only activates when the user molds chakra or is provoked, if they hadn't mastered using it. Or if they did master it, they could change by will." Sakura said.

"That's what I thought too, but most likely because Sasuke couldn't handle the stress of both marks, it had adjusted to forcing him to stay in one form for a period of time and the other form in another period of time."

"From what I heard, Itachi-San, was that part of Orochimaru is in Sasuke, because he has the marks, am I right?" Sakura said, intent on helping Sasuke overcome his curse.

"Aa, so I had left for the Akatsuki to follow on Orochimaru's plan and many of his works... Seems like the only way to get rid of the curse seal is to provoke him to summon the Eight headed serpent and seal it altogether... As for the Fuin no Ryuu... I have only a small clue, but since it was designed to suit someone like me..."

"...Then it has to be something that you can't overcome or you can't do." Sakura finished for Itachi.

"Exactly... Now that you know the truth, I should be taking my leave, nice knowing you, Sakura-San." Itachi said bluntly, standing up and heading towards the exit.

Sakura looked outside, only to see that it was evening already. 'Oh shit...' She thought and quickly followed Itachi, pulling on the long sleeves of his Akatsuki cloak.

"What is it?" Itachi asked monotonously. Sakura barely pulled him away from the entrance, when a sickening crack was heard followed by Sasuke's grunt of pain.

"...Don't tell me... This is the time, where Sasuke changes...using his Fuin no Ryuu..." Itachi said, his eyes widening as he heard stomach-turning noises and Sasuke yelping in pain.

Sakura had her hands covering her ears and she said "Tell me when it's over..." Itachi nodded and faced the entrance, as soon as the noises ceased, he tapped her on the shoulder and walked into the cave.

His eyes widened once again when he saw blood splattered all over the floor and one exhausted Sasuke, keeled helplessly on the ground.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, when she saw the bony-protrusions, still jutting out of his skin and over his scales. She ran over to him and started healing his wounds, Itachi walked forward and inspected Sasuke with unreadable eyes.

Sasuke's glazed onyx orbs stared at Itachi with shock, something that he would never do if he wasn't sick or injured badly. Sakura was finishing up on the last of Sasuke's wounds and was cleaning up the blood.

"Otouto... Why haven't you told me about this, when we met during the gates..." Itachi asked inquiringly. Sasuke only stared at him with anger filled eyes, and refused to open his mouth.

"Sasuke, you should've told him, since I wasn't there..." Sakura piped up, Sasuke gave her a warning look and shook his head childishly.

Sakura smiled softly flicked his forehead, Itachi noticed this and also smiled gently, but it was hidden by the collar of his cloak.

"Fine then, I'll have to do this!" Sakura exclaimed suddenly and aimed for Sasuke's spine, right between his wings and jabbed it hard.

He flinched noticeably and when he stood up, towering over both Itachi and Sakura, his wings were drooping lifelessly next to his sides.

"Oi, stop the paralysis on my wings Sakura." Sasuke said curtly, glaring at both his friend and his brother.

"Only if you tell Itachi-San the truth." Sakura said mischievously, and if looks could kill, Sakura would've been roasted alive, not really because Sasuke doesn't want to hurt her...haha.

"...fine..." Sasuke agreed reluctantly and curled up, before replying "I don't want much people to know about the mark... Much less my own brother..." He looked away and then stopped talking.

Sakura stood up in tip toes and touched his forehead, "Hm... You're still warm Sasuke-kun..." She walked over to his wings and released the chakra blocking his own chakra flow. Then she went to get a large towel and wet it with cold water before placing it on Sasuke's forehead, making his raven fur droop onto his face.

Itachi, knowing the truth now, left the couple alone and decided that it was finally time for him to proceed to part two of his plan...

* * *

 **Done... Hope you guys liked this chapter... Sorry if it was slightly rushed... Ehehe... Anyways what do you think is Itachi's Part 2 of his plan? (Ps he's not the antagonist, we all know why he died :( sad...) Anyways R &R Ja!**


	8. Funny Mishaps

**Argh I have so much ideas I have no idea how to write them down lol. ANYWAYS HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE. I can't wait for my Sasuke wall scroll to arrive :3 Plus my mother's giving me weird looks whenever I say I want a sword for a b-day present(4/28 that's so far) lol. I have issues with weapons...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sasuke...wait I meant Naruto...oops**

* * *

Sakura absentmindedly stroked Sasuke's back, after Itachi left she decided to take care of Sasuke since he was still burning up and his bandages were constantly soaked with blood no matter how much she healed the wounds near the bone protrusions on his back.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" She slammed down her palm and summoned a small portion of Katsuyu. "Katsuyu-sama could you give this to okaa-san, I have to take care of a friend." Sakura handed Katsuyu a small scroll and it melted into the small slug.

"Hai, I'll bring it to her immediately. Good luck, Sakura-san." Katsuyu replied and disappeared with a poof of smoke.

"Sakura, why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked, his voice slightly raspy. He shifted himself into a more comfortable position and stared at Sakura with heavy lidded eyes.

"You need help, if you were by yourself it would become worse and you could be in a life threatening problem. I don't think Orochimaru would help you in any sort of way, being the sickening bastard he already is." Sakura replied and she soaked up a new towel and replaced Sasuke's old towel with it.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and turned away, Sakura anime sighed at his stubbornness and decided to make him some tomato soup.

Walking over to the small kitchen located in the cave, Sakura pulled out one of the few scrolls in her ninja pouch.

Unsealing a few of the food supplies she sealed in the scroll with the help of Tenten, she filled a pot full of water and put it on the fire to boil.

Cutting up the tomatoes and beating an egg she just cracked, Sakura started humming another bar of the music sheet she found in Uchiha Mikoto's boxes.

When the water started to bubble, she poured the egg in and put in the tomatoes. Sprinkling in a dash of salt and pouring out a teaspoon of oil in the pot, she put on the lid and waited for it to fully cook.

"Perfect, but I wonder how he's supposed to drink this when he can't even properly eat in this form..." Sakura muttered to herself.

Sasuke heard this and said "There's a large bowl made for me to drink soup from when I'm in this form in the cabinets." He stood up unsteadily and walked towards Sakura, nudging the cabinet where the bowl was stored before walking back, only to doze off again.

Sakura pulled out the large bowl and dumped the contents of the pot inside it, before she clumsily carried it to Sasuke. Flicking him in the forehead and replacing his wet towel again, Sakura pushed the large bowl towards him and coaxed a few spoonfuls into his mouth.

Once he got the taste, Sasuke immediately downed the bowl in less than 5 minutes.

Sakura laughed at him, earning herself a glare but she didn't care, as long as he was feeling better. She glanced over at the opening when the boulder shifted close but she ignored it.

Sakura stood up and opened another scroll, unsealing a few medical herbs and a mortar and pestle.

"This mixture tastes disgusting, but it's going to bring down the fever and soothe the pain." Sakura warned Sasuke and rolled up the paste from the mortar.

He only grunted and took the rolled up ball, swallowing it with a few gulps of water, before he curled up to sleep off the exhaustion and fever.

Sakura cleaned up the items and sealed them back in before she fell back on a couch and let the darkness overtake her conscious.

* * *

When Sasuke woke up, he tiredly rubbed his eyes and yawned lightly, before he stood up to stretch out his wings.

Orochimaru had seemed to be satisfied with yesterday's serums so Sasuke woke up to be in his cursed form earlier than usual, without the bone protrusions and that horrid tail.

Walking over to the bathroom, Sasuke began his usual morning routine and came out refreshed, after a shower.

He forgot that Sakura had been taking care of him, so when he came out, clad in only a towel, Sakura screamed and started rambling about him to get back in the bathroom and to put on some clothes.

Apparently she had been making breakfast when he was in the shower, so she had no idea that he was going to come out like _that._

Sighing he went back in to change into his usual attire, only to face another problem...

* * *

She had only finished making the first onigiri, when Sasuke came out with, clad in a towel.

It was then when she got a good look of his well built body. His muscles were toned and were just godly to the fan girls of his, back when his family still ruled Konoha, but Sakura just turned tomato red and started screaming at him.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH, WHAT THE HELL, UCHIHA SASUKE GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THERE AND FREAKING _CHANGE!"_ she yelled and covered her eyes, trying to get rid of her blush.

"Hn, whatever." He grunted.

"OH KAMI, MY EYES... JUST GET BACK IN THERE, BEFORE I FREAKING KICK YOUR ASS INTO THE BATHROOM MYSELF." She screamed.

And with that he left, muttering something about her being crazy or how the hell was she a medic.

Sakura then caught her breath and composed herself before she started making a few more onigiris and put them on two plates.

When she settled down to eat, she found that it was strange how Sasuke was still in the bathroom changing, brushing it off she continued to eat.

When she finished, Sasuke still wasn't out, so she walked over and knocked on the door.

"Sasuke, what's taking so long?" Sakura asked, she was replied with a few frustrated grunts and the sound of something ripping before she heard Sasuke cuss and open the door.

Her face turned blank, when she saw the scene in front of her. Sasuke was already wearing his usual black pants and blue cloth wrapped with the purple belt... But his shirt... That was the issue...

A few torn shirts already found themselves in the garbage and Sasuke was struggling to fit his wings through the slits behind the shirt.

"What...are...you...looking at..." Sasuke ground out, as he continued to struggle with his current shirt.

Sakura just stared blankly at him, before bursting out laughing and she clutched her stomach, rolling on the floor.

"Kami...you look so hilarious...hahahahhahaha... Oh kami, Sasuke how the hell do you live like this...hahahhaha..." She managed to choke out while laughing.

Sasuke twitched in annoyance, but a small blush found it's way to his cheeks, barely noticeable by the splash of black covering the bridge of his nose and his dark colored skin.

"Gomen... It was just so funny seeing the usual stoic you, struggling with a measly shirt." Sakura said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Sasuke said nothing, but refused to look in her eyes. Sakura ignored this and walked over to inspect him.

"Hm... You don't have the bones sticking out or the tail, which is good, but your arm still has the scales on it..." She touched his forehead gently and he flinched at the touch, "Your fever has gone down, so everything's pretty much fine."

"Except for the damn shirt." He muttered darkly.

"Right... The shirt that tried to kill you..." Sakura said sarcastically, as she gently gripped one of his wings and guided it through the shirt. She then remembered that Sasuke was shirtless so she refused to look at his abdomen, only staring at the wall ahead.

When she was done, Sakura left Sasuke to do the rest and she closed the door behind he. Sighing heavily she tried to get rid of the image of the shirtless Sasuke in front of her.

Walking outside she went to get some fresh air, when Sasuke came out with a towel, drying his long blue hair, she gestured to the plate of onigiris on the table and he sat down to eat.

After finishing, Sakura handed Sasuke a small package. "Here, eat 1 every 6 hours or so, I made 8 pills, which is enough for you until the fever is gone." She said and Sasuke silently took the pills and sealed it into one of his arm bands.

"Uh...do you want to train or something? Or I could take you back to the castle so you could go through some of your mother's things..." Sakura asked tentatively when they were outside.

"Hn, Just go back home, I need some time to think..." Sasuke replied and walked back into the cave.

Sakura took one last glance and left silently, thinking about what Sasuke was talking about. She then thought of an idea of bringing the boxes to Sasuke so he could keep some of the things that reminded him of his childhood.

Smiling at the thought Sakura sped up her pace and made up her mind to bring the Uchiha storage to Sasuke.

* * *

 **Whew, finished. I hope this story was a bit more light hearted for you guys XD. Anyways Happy New Years, R &R Ja!**


	9. Traveling The Realm

**Hey I'm back, and sadly winter break is over :( more work and less time to write down stories lol, anyways onto the story... Ps There's gonna be other animes featuring in this chapter(Attack on Titan and Haikyuu)... Just a note for you guys to know...also I'll try to make this 3,000 words if I can ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Menma...wait...I meant Naruto...hehe...**

* * *

Sakura piled up a few boxes onto the scroll she had borrowed from Tenten, moulding some chakra, she sealed the rest of the Uchiha storage boxes into the scroll.

Wiping her brow, she sighed. It had taken her the entire day to seal the contents of her attic into the scroll, well minus breakfast and lunch, plus a small break so she could replenish on chakra.

It was nearing evening, so she stashed the scroll into her back pocket and dashed out the window, towards the path to Sasuke's cave. She was excited to see what else was in the boxes, so she had memorized the full page of Sasuke's lullaby during her break.

Nearing the cave, she saw Sasuke outside, in his dragon form, stretching out and taking in deep breaths.

"Oi, Sasuke-Kun, what're you doing?" She asked, Sasuke turned his head around and replied monotonously "I was stretching, I just finished switching forms."

Sakura sweat dropped at his cold attitude and merely pulled out the scroll, unsealing one of the boxes. She pulled out a small green dinosaur plush from the box, the moment she took it out, Sasuke was at her side.

"No way..." He murmured, Sakura stared at him questionably and asked "What?"

"Nothing..." Sasuke muttered, as he looked away from Sakura's stare. Then when she read the tag, a messily scribbled name was written on it. She slowly managed to make out the name, 'Sa Su Ke'.

Her lips curled up into a teasing smirk and she said "Ne... Sasuke-kun this was yours wasn't it?" The onyx colored scales on Sasuke's face seemed to be tinged red, and he mumbled something that Sakura couldn't hear.

"What was that?" She smirked smugly at his embarrassed reaction. "Yes...it was mine..." Sasuke said, lowering his head as the red tinge on his scales grew darker.

Sakura giggled, but put the dinosaur plush away, she then pulled out a simple scroll. When she opened it there was a seal, placing her hand on it, she activated the seal. Suddenly a large spiraling suction wave appeared next to them, sucking in both Sakura and Sasuke into the vortex.

"Aaaaaahhh!" Sakura screamed, Sasuke just widened his eyes, as his body began glowing.

* * *

Suddenly the swirling stopped and they were thrown into a different location...no a different _world..._

Sakura looked next to her and she gasped. A handsome young man replaced where Sasuke originally stood. "S-sasuke-kun?!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Sasuke grunted, rubbing his head. Then he felt shorter locks of hair, and when he looked at his hand, it was his normal skin tone, not the ashy grey of his cursed form or the claws of his dragon form.

"I'm back to my human form..." Sasuke said dazedly. Suddenly a loud crash was heard and screams erupted from the town the duo stood in.

"It's the Kyojin! Everyone run!" Someone in the crowd screamed, and everyone rushed passed Sakura and Sasuke.

"What?! What's happening?" Sakura asked quickly. A teenager about their age wearing a strange uniform and some kind of gear replied, "You mean you don't know about the Kyojin?! They're man eating giants, it's our job to kill them. Their skin is impenetrable and they heal quickly, the only way you can kill them is to slice the nape of their neck, now hurry, before they eat you!"

With that the young man zoomed away using his strange gear to launch himself into the air.

"Sasuke-kun we have to help them, people are dying because of these...kyojin." Sakura exclaimed, Sasuke nodded his head and they both leapt towards the explosion.

As they neared the explosion more of the strangely dressed people appeared, most of them aged from a young teen to a mid age adult. They all used the gear strapped onto their legs to launch themselves towards the kyojin, all of them wielding replaceable swords.

"Sasuke-Kun, they're not ninjas, we must be in a different realm! Most likely trained humans to fight the kyojin-" she stopped mid sentence when a large hand swiped at her.

"Damn it, SHANNARO!" She yelled and slammed her fist into the palm of the kyojin, immediately the beast's hand and upper forearm blew off. Sasuke aimed a chakra charged kunai at the nape of it's neck and launched it with extreme speed and accuracy, the kyojin fell to it's knees, dead.

Some of the soldiers stared at them in awe, one of them with piercing green eyes similar to Sakura's and wild brown hair (it's Eren lol) asked "How did you do that?!"

Sakura and Sasuke shrugged and said "We're from a different world." With that they jumped off, and sliced open at another wave of kyojins.

Sasuke created a barrage of hand seals before he said "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" A large fireball burned a few kyojins to crisp, as he heard Sakura blow another group of kyojins to pieces with her chakra punches.

Yells of victory were heard as the soldiers watched the duo slice and hack away at the kyojin without being caught or using the 3D Manuever gear. Many others started joining them, slicing away at the man eating beasts.

"Sasuke-kun, I think we're done, I still have the scroll, we should leave before people start getting suspicious." Sakura shouted and she swiped open the scroll and slammed her palm onto it.

The vortex once again sucked the duo away, most likely to another realm..

* * *

When they landed, they were in another mysterious place. This time filled with large buildings, honking automobiles and street lamps. A small boy with bright orange hair came rushing towards them on his bike.

"Out of the way! I'm late for volleyball practice!" He yelled, increasing his speed.

"Kuso! Watch where you're going, gaki." Sasuke said, while cursing. He followed the speeding boy and Sakura was right behind him.

When the boy stopped, they were at a large semicircular building, loud shouts and sounds of volleyballs hitting the ground were heard.

"Yo, Hinata, you're late!" A voice yelled at the boy.

Sasuke and Sakura gave each other looks, 'Hinata? They have the same name!" Sakura thought.

"Oi, gaki. What's your name?" Sasuke asked the kid, giving him a sharp glare.

"Er...Hinata Shoyo..." The boy said, shrinking away from Sasuke's piercing glare.

'Oh it's just his last name...' Sakura to thought, she looked inside the building and there were tall teenagers inside practicing volleyball inside.

"Hey could we try?" She suddenly asked, Shoyo looked at her and said "Uh...sure?!"

Sasuke shot her a glare, but Sakura shrugged it off. Walking inside, she saw a tall boy, with dark hair and piercing eyes like Sasuke walk towards her.

"Who are you?" He asked sharply, Shoyo rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously "Uh...Kageyama they just wanted to try out volleyball."

"Have you two played?" Kageyama asked, Sakura and Sasuke shook their heads. Kageyama gave them another scathing look and said "Fine, I'll ask Coach, but watch your ass get kicked." With that he left.

"Hmph, what got stuck in his ass and died." Sakura snorted, Sasuke merely grunted and threw Kageyama his famous Uchiha glare.

"I betch ya coach will allow you two in! You look like good players." Shoyo piped up, he reminded the two so much like Naruto. Loud, determined and unpredictable.

Kageyama walked back and said "Coach says yes, we need some better players anyways." He threw Sasuke a glare, the two ravenettes had electricity sparking at each other's eyes, each with a sharp, scathing glare.

Shoyo and Sakura sweat dropped, but was interrupted with a loud whistle. Sakura and Sasuke were put in a team with the team captain, a tall blonde wearing glasses named Kei, and a bald guy named Tanaka.

Starting off, Sasuke activated his Sharingan and watched Kageyama serve a volleyball, clasping his hands together, he moved quickly and bumped the ball.

"Nice receive!" Daichi, the captain yelled. Kei the tall blonde tossed the ball towards an awaiting Tanaka, but Sakura ran towards it with such speed that none of the boys could see her except for Sasuke.

"SHANNARO!" She yelled as she spiked the ball with all her might, it immediately hit the ground, not even the libero could catch it, and exploded, leaving a small dent on the floor.

The entire team gaped at Sakura and the remaining shreds of a ball on the floor.

"Eheheh, I...might've hit too hard..." Sakura said nervously as Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Uh, anyways gotta go bye!" Sakura yelled, not wanting to get in trouble and she grabbed Sasuke's arm, running out the door and unfurling the scroll from her back pocket. Slamming her hand on it once it, the vortex sucked the duo away.

'Man, I was hoping to ask them to join the team.' A gaping Coach Ukai thought.

* * *

Landing on the ground with a thud, Sakura looked around and saw the familiar scene of Sasuke's cave.

Looking behind her she saw a disappointed Sasuke standing behind her, he was once again stuck as a dragon.

"Er...that was interesting..." Sakura said, as she pulled out the scroll and read the writing on it. 'Realm Travel Jutsu'

Sasuke only walked away, leaving Sakura with the box of his old childhood items. Suddenly something green was seen from the corner of his eye and a fluffy item hit him in the head.

"Oi, you're going to get him dirty." Sasuke snapped as he picked up the green dinosaur Sakura threw at him.

"Aw, you still care about him, Sasuke-Kun, didn't think you were such a softy." Sakura teased as she carried the heavy box towards his cave with ease.

She pulled out the contents of the box and many were Sasuke's old childhood toys. Finally she pulled out an photo album and she opened up the dusty book.

Flipping through a few pages, Sakura suddenly burst out laughing. Sasuke saw the book she was holding and immediately tried to swipe it away, his face burning red once again.

"Ahahhaha, I didn't know your okaa-san would dress you up as a girl Sasuke-kun! Hahahhaha!" Sakura laughed as she pointed at the picture of an innocent 2 year old Sasuke, decked out with a cute Lolita dress and his hair tied up in a short ponytail with a pink ribbon.

Sasuke shot Sakura a glare and quickly took the book away, putting it in his sleeping quarters. "No, I didn't know either because I couldn't remember until Itachi told me." Sasuke hissed out angrily although he was still blushing.

Sakura wiped away the tears and apologized, before she unsealed the rest of the boxes, piling it in one of the empty corners of Sasuke's cave.

Selecting another box, she pulled it our and it read, 'Sasu-chan's Baby Years'. She carried it towards a waiting Sasuke and opened it.

Inside was a few photo albums and a bunch of baby items. She pulled out a cyan blue blanket and giggled when she saw the name 'Sasuke' embroidered on the edge of the blanket.

"Aww, Sasuke-kun your mother used to carry you around with this." Sakura teased, as Sasuke stared at the blanket with unreadable eyes.

She pulled out a bunch of baby clothes and shoes, cooing at how small they were or laughing if they were for girls. Then came teething rings and toys, Sakura gently put them in a pile, while Sasuke sifted through them, wondering how he could be so interested in these.

Finally she opened the album and cooed at how cute Sasuke was as a baby. Each picture was kept with the date and a little sentence describing each occasion such as, Sasuke's first bath, his first haircut(with the actual hair taped in a little bag), his first steps or his first time crawling.

Sakura closed the album and noticed Sasuke staring at the pictures with her not knowing that he was peeking over her shoulders the whole time.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun I have to leave now, I hoped you liked the gifts I brought you." Sakura said brightly, as she walked out the cave, looking out to check the time.

Sasuke followed her, about to say something when the boulder slid close behind him.

His eyes widened when he was now stuck outside, his home being closed off. "Kuso." He cussed under his breath, and Sakura looked at him.

"Uh...then you could come with me..? I guess.." Sakura offered, Sasuke nodded his head but deep inside he didn't want to because he knew he was to be punished, soon...

Kneeling down, Sasuke gestured for Sakura, to sit on his back and as soon as she was comfortable, he leapt into the air and gracefully soared off.

* * *

When they reached the palace, Sasuke let Sakura walk through another way, while he slipped off to enter through the window of her (or his, since he previously lived there) room.

Entering the room and stretching out, Sasuke let out a deep breath. He heard a small gasp and his eyes snapped open, standing in front of him was Hinata, sweeping the floor before he entered.

"S-sasuke-san...w-what are you d-doing here..." The poor Hyuuga girl stuttered, as she picked up the broom that fell from her hands.

"Sakura told me to stay a night here, since Orochimaru closed off my cave." Sasuke replied emotionlessly, as he walked towards the bathroom.

"W-what are y-you doing?" Hinata asked tentatively. Sasuke only replied with a low "You'll see." Before he closed the door behind him. (I promise this isn't some kind of inappropriate scene)

A few minutes later, he came out in his cursed form, wincing slightly but otherwise he looked normal (as in typically his regular day form...cause he's not normal...).

"H-how-" Hinata stuttered, but was interrupted when Sakura opened the door with a tray full of steaming hot food.

"Sasuke-kun? How're you like that?" Sakura asked gaping, Hinata ran behind the pinkette and hid behind her.

"I can change to my usual form if I stored enough chakra." Sasuke replied bluntly, looking at Hinata strangely as if she never saw him like this.

"Er...S-sakura-chan...I-if I may...I-i'll be taking m-my leave.." Hinata said, bowing down apologetically before she scurried off.

"Uh...anyways, I brought you some food, it's tomato soup and fried rice with the chef's special sauce plus some natto." Sakura said, handing Sasuke the tray.

He quietly ate the bento, but Sakura noticed that he never once touched the natto. "Er...Sasuke-kun do you hate natto or something...?" Sakura asked awkwardly.

Sasuke looked at her and said "I hate natto and sweets." Before he continued to eat quietly. Sakura sweat dropped, could he get anymore blunt than this, wait...yes he can...

After he finished Sakura took the tray and left to put it away, Sasuke scanned his room. There was quite a few changes but it wasn't that bad. The room was painted a light blue instead of navy blue back when he lived there but the ceiling stayed as the normal white.

The bed was also switched and so was the table he used, there were small decorations around the room but none of them were girly. The decorations had consisted a few posters of famous ninjas, the human anatomy, or just plain old traditional Japanese art.

The curtains were still the same and the rug he had in the room was also there. Looks like Sakura didn't do much to change up the room...

When the door opened Sasuke turned around to see Sakura with Naruto, he glared at the hyperactive blonde but otherwise said nothing.

"Yo, teme, how's it going with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, a perverted smirk crawling up his lips. Sakura whacked him hard in the head and he face planted the floor, "Baka! What were you thinking! I only brought the Uchiha storage to him today!" Sakura growled, glaring at him.

"Ite(1) Sakura-chan...that hurts...I was only joking..." Naruto whined in pain, and he stood up unsteadily. Sasuke snorted at the blonde's stupidity and muttered "Usuratonkachi.."

"What was that, Sasuke-teme?!" Naruto yelled, glaring at the teen in front of him. Sakura just face palmed at the two and sighed.

"What's going on here?" A new voice asked behind the trio, Sakura turned around and her eyes widened, "Okaa-San!?" She yelled.

Sasuke tried to move away, but Mebuki still saw him and she gasped "Sakura, what is _that_ in your room!?" She asked pointing at Sasuke accusingly.

"Uh-oh..." Naruto muttered, as Sasuke awkwardly shifted from foot to foot, while Sakura just freaked.

* * *

 **(1) Ite/Itai- Ow/Ouch**

 **Yeah... I reached 3000 for The Princess and the Dragon Prince (not really... 2,985 as a total amount heh), sorry about the slight crossover moment, it just popped up in my head and I thought it would be interesting to see Naruto characters in other anime haha, lol.**

 **Anyways, R &R, Ja!**


	10. Knowing the Truth

**Yay, this is the most popular story I have now XD, thanks so much guys. Anyways let's get on to the double digit story XP**

 **Disclaimer: Me do notz own Naruto...lol**

* * *

"Er...okaa-san this is Uchiwa Suke..." Sakura mumbled, Haruno Mebuki did not believe her and shook her head.

"Haruno Sakura, this cannot be a joke. If he was a normal person, he wouldn't be in the Haruno palace and why does he look like _that?"_ Mebuki asked her daughter.

Sasuke hid his eyes behind his bangs and looked away, "Just tell her the truth Sakura... I can't hide in the shadows anymore." He mumbled.

Sakura looked at him sadly and asked "Are you sure?" Naruto glanced at Sasuke apologetically and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yes..." He said and hid his face even deeper into the shadows of his long bangs.

Sakura took a deep breath and faced her awaiting mother. "Okaa-san, you remember that before the Haruno's ruled Konoha, it was the Uchiha clan, right?"

Mebuki nodded her head and said "Yes, in fact I was close friends with Queen Mikoto, she had quite a pair of lovely young boys. It's sad how they both disappeared off the face of Earth. Especially Sasuke-kun, he looked so much like Mikoto and was such a sweet boy..."

Sasuke cringed visibly and moved back a few inches. Sakura shook her head and asked "You were friends with Mikoto-sama?!"

Mebuki nodded "We were like sisters... Along with Naruto's mother Kushina..."

Naruto whistled and said "Well that just makes things even harder to explain."

Sakura then said "Well... Let's say... The time I disappeared for a two days without a say, I was actually trapped in a cave, that was sealed off by Orochimaru..."

Mebuki's eyes widened and she exclaimed "What?! You were trapped by Orochimaru?! What did he do to you?!"

Sakura shook her head and said "Nothing, I only met this...er...dragon... He was kind to me and allowed me to stay, since he was trapped in the cave for 7 years already... Although I can't say he was pretty cold to me too..."

Sasuke said nothing but glared at Sakura for saying that.

"You met a...dragon?!" Mebuki exclaimed. She could not believe what absurdities her daughter was speaking.

"Oh and he can turn into a...uhm...demon in the morning till evening..." Sakura added, and she coughed awkwardly in her hand.

Mebuki shook her head and said "So who was this...person?"

"You sure you want to know?" Sakura asked. Mebuki nodded seriously, and Sakura sighed before she said "That was him." She pointed to Sasuke.

"But what about him turning into a dragon during the evening?" Mebuki asked. Sakura shook her and and retorted "Apparently he never told me he could change to his normal form using chakra." She gave Sasuke a dirty look and he glared back.

"So...he can use chakra...then he's a ninja who trained under Orochimaru?" Mebuki asked as she pieced the facts together.

Sakura nodded and said "Yes... And his name is Uchiha Sasuke..."

Sasuke looked away and stayed still, Mebuki gawked before she exclaimed "You mean he's Sasuke?!"

"Yes... I found the second prince of the Uchiha clan." Sakura answered solemnly.

"Sasuke, why haven't you said anything. You do remember I used to visit your family quite often when you were younger." Mebuki scolded Sasuke, as if she knew him well, which she probably did when he was younger.

Sasuke stood up and said "Hn, I'm not supposed to show my face to the world, or I'll be punished." He then turned around and faced the wall, unable to look at the expression plastered on Mebuki's face.

"Well look at how much you've grown. You would be quite handsome if Orochimaru hadn't cursed you." Mebuki said kindly, in fact she wasn't disgusted at how Sasuke looked, as long as he was still the kind boy before.

Sasuke looked down at the ground and said nothing. Sakura stared at him confusedly, and Naruto awkwardly shifted around.

"Er...well...should we let Sasuke have some time alone?" Sakura started nervously. Sasuke immediately looked up and said "Iie, it's fine... I'm just not used to letting someone I used to know see me like this... Besides I'm running out of chakra, I need to change forms soon."

He stood up and walked out of the window, flying up to the roof. A few moments he came back in as an onyx dragon, his raven fur swaying slightly in the wind, camouflaging in the starry midnight sky. Sakura was astonished at how beautiful the scene looked, it would be perfect for the palace artist, Sai, to draw.

"Sumen." Sasuke muttered, as he slipped into the room. Blood dripped off his scales as he winced painfully, suddenly the breathtaking view was gone, leaving a horrifying scene in front of the trio.

Trickles of blood dripped off his scale, staining the floor and Sasuke's wings were drooping uselessly on the floor, the muscle that were supposed to keep it aloft and working were weakened and bloodied.

"This...is the kind...of punishment I face...if I disobey...Orochimaru..." Sasuke ground out, as he hissed in pain when he tried to lift up his wings.

"Oi...Sasuke-teme, you ok?" Naruto asked, as he tried to move forward to inspect Sasuke's wounds.

"Yes...I'm fine..." Sasuke muttered, Sakura's eyes flashed angrily and she yelled "No you're not, stop acting all tough and everything in the world is fine to you because you need medical attention, NOW!"

Sasuke's tail whipped forward and he slammed it on the wooden floor, making it groan and crack slightly. "When have I said everything in the world is fine, my family's dead and I'm reduced to nothing but a monster that no one knows!" He bit out angrily.

The cuts under his scales continued to trickle out blood and deepen, but he ignored it and continued "I don't need your useless help, you know you're weak right? All you do is care about how I act, I choose to do my own decisions not you. So stop your uselessness because I'm FINE."

Sakura was quiet and Naruto and Mebuki slowly backed away from the duo. Suddenly she surged forward and punched Sasuke in the jaw. Her hit made him fly backwards and destroy the wall behind him.

Her eyes flashed in fury and she screamed "Fine, I'm useless! Okay?! Are you happy?! I shouldn't have forgiven you last time, I only pitied you. I hope you die in hell Uchiha, oh and don't think about anyone helping you with your wounds then, _Bastard."_

With that she stomped out the room, slamming the door off it's hinges and ran off. Naruto sighed and looked sadly at Sakura's disappearing figure.

"Sasuke-teme, you really messed up this time..." He muttered and he left the room to comfort Sakura.

Mebuki stared at Sasuke, unable to comprehend how Sasuke was so ill tempered and rude now, although Sakura had hit a nerve. "I'm disappointed in you Sasuke-kun, what would your mother say now. I guess everyone changes..." She said sadly and she walked out the destroyed room, calling some servants to inform the builders about the wall Sakura destroyed.

Sasuke stayed silent, but he flinched as his deep wounds further deepened, he hacked out blood as internal bleeding started to affect his body. Slowly he shifted onto his legs and walked away from his old home.

Halfway to the closed off cave, he finally gave into the pain and collapsed. A silver haired and bespectacled shinobi appeared and carried him off with the help of a few other ninjas.

* * *

Tears trickled down her face as she ran away from her room. Naruto soon caught up and said "Don't worry about Sasuke-teme, he's always been socially awkward and emotionally retarded. Don't take the words he said to heart, because most of the time he actually doesn't mean it."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean he should call people useless, especially someone like me. I don't want to sound self conceited but I've worked so hard under Tsunade-sama and Kakashi-sensei, and then being judged weak because I'm a princess, really hits the nerve..." Sakura said softly.

Naruto shook his head and said "Well tell ya what, let's go train with Kakashi-sensei tomorrow, that'll take your mind off of teme."

Sakura nodded her and head said "Yeah...sure. Arigatou Naruto. I have to move to guest room since I destroyed my room."

Naruto grinned and said "No problem, and don't give up!" With that he left to his own quarters.

Sakura sighed and walked into the guest room she was assigned to, half an hour later, she was sound asleep, dreaming about meeting Sasuke in his human form and spending time with him.

* * *

Sasuke awoke to the dim lights of the operating table, he felt cold metal beneath his bare back. When he opened his heavy eyelids, he noticed that he was positioned on the table, shirtless. There was blood spattered everywhere and syringes piled up in a neat bundle next to him, a single scalpel coated with blood sat in a tray.

When he lifted his hand to touch his temples he noticed that his skin was scaly and something around his eyes pulsed with chakra. He was in his cursed form, but every kind of serum Orochimaru had injected in him was activated, leaving him scarred with recently healed cuts and all kinds of monstrous protrusions sticking out.

He sat up slowly, not in pain but more of the weight of the heavy protrusions and his grogginess.

He then stood up and walked into his temporary quarters, inspecting himself in the mirror, Sasuke's heart sank. He was horribly disfigured, his face was fine except his cheekbones had a lining of scales covering it and he had Orochimaru's purple markings accentuating his eyes.

His hair had streaks of raven lining it, almost like highlights, and a pair of small horns poked out at the top of his head, while his ears had become pointed like an Elf's, much to his dissatisfaction.

The part of his body that was disfigured was his upper body, because of all the protrusions sticking out of his back. He had become more muscular, instead of being lean and muscular, his body seemed to be more like Naruto's yet slightly having more muscle mass. Though the Fuin no Ryuu was still marked at the bottom left of his stomach and pulsed with dark chakra.

He preferred to be more built for agility than power but now he was forced to be like this, his gray, high collared and normally loose shirt, seemed to hug close to his body, making him feel very uncomfortable, once he struggled and managed to slip it on.

He still had his hand-shaped wings but there were those bone protrusions sticking out from his spine and he had a pair of snakes also connected at the bottom of the base of his wings, they slithered around his wings and curled up to rest there.

He once again also had the strange tail and it also had bones sticking out along with flame like marks covering his legs when he pulled up his pant legs to check. All in all, one word could describe him: Monstrous.

The only thing that was better was that all his wounds were treated. Walking out of the room, Sasuke decided he should head back to the cave rather than stay here with that pedophile.

As he walked down the long hallways, he heard murmurs of gossip coming from the Sound ninjas. He caught words like "horrifying", "disgraceful" and "shameful", his fist clenched tightly and his claws dug into his skin and he grit his teeth as he exited the hideout.

Why did everything have to be directed at him, not some other person. He seemed to attract bad luck and hatred and it was leaving him emotionally and physically in pain.

Walking past a small field near his cave, he heard clanging of kunais and the sound of a punch reverberating around the field. Sasuke moved in closer and saw that it was Sakura, Naruto and his old mentor Hatake Kakashi.

He stood in the shadows for awhile and watched the trio duel, until Kakashi threw a kunai straight at him and said "You've been watching us for quite a while, come out now...Sasuke."

Sasuke inwardly muttered about Kakashi's Sharingan and how it wasn't helping him with the situation, but he stayed put and didn't move from his position.

"Sasuke-teme, come out already it's fine." Naruto called out, but Sakura stayed silent.

Sasuke clenched his teeth and snarled "No it's not fine, I was just experimented on by that stupid snake bastard, why should I come out looking like this."

He pulled out a cloak from one of his sealing armbands and covered it over his head, effectively hiding him. He stayed silent, but he was pushed out when something behind him gave a soft kick behind.

Looking behind he saw a shadow clone of Sakura right before it dissipated. Sakura then proceeded to take his cloak off and he flinched away from her. But the piece of cloth still slipped off, revealing his horrific form to everyone in broad daylight.

Sasuke looked away when he saw Sakura's horrified expression, a piece of his already hatred influenced heart broke. He had truly lost a friend now, there was no way she would forgive him like last time.

It surprised him when Sakura rushed forward and embraced Sasuke tightly, her petite yet muscular frame shaking slightly, as she cried onto his shoulder.

"How could you do this to yourself..." She whispered as she pulled him in even closer. Sasuke's features softened slightly, as he reluctantly pulled into her embrace.

Naruto and Kakashi moved out somewhere, to leave the couple alone, but they spied on them behind some bushes.

"I'm...sorry..." Sasuke muttered out as he buried his face in Sakura's pink locks and his snakes entwined around her arms. Sakura pulled away and smiled slightly.

"You're just lucky, I'm forgiving you." She said quietly and with that she turned around and walked away, leaving a very stunned Sasuke behind.

* * *

 **Yay, done with chapter 10, hope this was good enough for you guys :D I hate it when I make Sasuke OOC, but I guess this kinda fit the scene. The normal him, would've pushed her away and left or he would probably tease her indirectly, like in Naruto Gaiden when Sakura asked him for a kiss lol.**

 **Anyways, R &R Ja!**


	11. Okaa-san, Otou-san

**I'm like writing chapters down like crazy, since it's the weekends but I'm probably gonna post this on Friday XD haha. I also got really attached to this song called "Ichinen Nikagetsu Hatsuka" by this J-pop band called Bright. Someone made a MAD with this song for a Naruto ending 36, it was really good too. Anyways let's get on with the story...**

 **Disclaimer:** **ナルト-を所有していません。 (Yes I am resorting to Japanese lol)**

* * *

Sasuke slowly walked back to his cave after, Sakura and her team left. He rubbed his sore shoulders and winced when the bones pushed against his skin. He truly hated the fact that he was used as a test subject ever since he was a child, it was as most people said, he was pulled out of innocence and his childhood too quickly.

He walked over to the medical section of his cave the moment he reached home, opening a cabinet and pulling a tube of special ointment. He had stolen this from Orochimaru and used it to soothe the uncomfortable feeling of having scales covering him. He quickly applied the cream onto his cheekbones and arms, before storing it away.

He felt relieved, not because of the ointment but because Sakura had forgiven him. She was too forgiving, but Sasuke was lucky that she was. Like Naruto she almost forgave every mistake he made, even if it hurt her also.

Sighing, he stood up and opened the fridge in his cave. Apparently it was powered by a chakra generator rather than electricity, so it would often give Sasuke the feeling that someone was near him. When he opened the fridge, he saw it stuffed full of food and drinks. He sweatdropped, most likely the work of Sakura... heh.

At least she knew what he liked, because there were extra quantities of tomatoes and bonito(for the onigiri) in the fridge and less sugary items, plus no sign of natto. Pulling out a tomato and a glass bottle of bluish soda (like the one in Weekly Shonen Jump Issue 33), Sasuke sat down cross legged next to his dining table (basically like the one in Itachi's sunny-side up battle in the Uchiha Manor).

He pulled off the black cloak that he was wearing and went to eat. Sipping down the fizzy liquid, he sighed heavily and shifted into a more comfortable position. The two snakes curled up around his wings were dozing off as they lazily flicked their tongues.

Biting into his tomato, Sasuke closed his eyes and reminisced the happy memories of his childhood, he smirked softly at the time when his mother put him on tomato probation, when he had finished an entire basket in less than a week without her permission. He had pouted and sulked the entire day, bur unfortunately Mikoto had put her foot down and refused to give him anything tomato related, no matter what he did.

His smirk turned into a frown as he opened his eyes. He looked at his open palm and he curled it up into a fist, his claws digging into his skin slightly. He ignored the pinches of pain and finished his tomato. Taking a long sip of the fizzy drink, he set down the bottle and went outside. The sun was about to set, it's bright orange flames licking the dark green forest edge.

Sasuke walked to the sparkling orange lake, he showed to Sakura and he sat down. Gently setting his hand down where his Fuin no Ryuu was imprinted on, Sasuke felt the mark pulse with dark chakra. Suddenly the pulse increased and the chakra started radiating around the mark, Sasuke knew it was time to switch forms.

He stood up and took a deep breath, the telltale crunching of his bones shifting resounded around the field. He winced as the scales covering him began to lengthen and dig into his skin.

Stretching out his neck as his body began to enlarge, Sasuke flinched as the bones poking out of his back began to push against his scales. He felt the snakes grow and shift up near his shoulders. **(A/N: I forgot to describe how Sasuke looks like in his dragon form. He's basically like the mythical Chinese/Japanese dragons except without the whisker-like mustaches and he has large wings. Also the castle should be called palace and the king and queen should be called emperor and empress since this is supposed to retain some of the oriental touch)**

When he opened his eyes again, he saw his horrifying form. He looked like a mythical monster from another country...what was it called... A hydra.

Inwardly groaning, he slowly walked back to the cave. When he reached to the entrance he saw Sakura and Tenten waiting outside, holding a small box of scrolls.

"Sasuke!?" Both of them exclaimed when they saw him. 'And just when I thought that things were already bad enough' Sasuke moodily thought.

"Don't make it worse..." He muttered, looking away as his wings drooped down slightly in frustration.

"Iie, Iie... I wasn't judging about how you look, it's just surprising that you would be affected in this form too..." Sakura said and trailed off when she saw Sasuke's wings drooping down even more.

"Didn't we promise you that we wouldn't judge you by how you like now. You're still the same old Sasuke, besides cheer up, we got ya some weapons and medical items." Tenten said cheerfully.

Sasuke gestured the entrance of his cave and said "Put them there, but hurry, Orochimaru's going to close the cave in a few minutes."

The girls hurried and set down the boxes, before they walked out.

"Take care of those wounds will ya?" Tenten said teasingly, as Sakura gave him an I-told-you-so look.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke-kun, Ja!" Sakura said and with that the two kunoichi disappeared.

Sasuke went back inside the cave and within a few moments the boulder shut close. He looked behind at the large rock and walked over to the Uchiha Storage boxes.

Opening one labeled 'Albums', he took out one of the thick books and gently flipped over the pages. He smiled slightly at the smiling faces and loud laughter frozen onto the page, he flipped the book to the final page and his eyes widened.

It was a picture of him and Sakura interlocking pinkies, both with a slight pink dusted on their cheeks. The bottom sentence read "Sasu-chan meets Mebuki's daughter, Sakura, for the first time" (obviously it's supposed to be in Japanese lol) He closed the book and set it back in the box, before he walked over to his sleeping quarters.

Curling up and looking up at the darkened ceiling, he closed his eyes and said quietly "Okaa-san, Otou-san... when will my life get better..." He opened his eyes and suddenly bright white light flashed in front of him. Two shimmering figures appeared and turned into the forms of his parents.

* * *

"Fugaku where are we?" Mikoto asked to her husband. Turning around, she saw an onyx dragon, with what looked like it had three heads ('Oh my..." Mikoto thought, lol) and painful looking bones sticking out from it's back.

"Looks like we're in some kind of cave... and we were pulled out of the afterlife." Fugaku said, deep in thought. Mikoto backed away from the dragon and stood besides Fugaku.

It seemed to be in shock and hurt filled it's eyes when she backed way from it. Why were those eyes so familiar...?

"Okaa-san..." the dragon muttered quietly. 'Okaa-san? Why did it call me okaa-san.' Mikoto thought, was she going out of her mind?

"Gaki(1), why are there Uchiha banners and belongings in your cave?" Fugaku asked the dragon. The dragon gave a short bitter laugh and turned away, like the way Sasu-chan does when he was upset or angry. "You forgot your own son didn't you." the dragon said bitterly.

Suddenly the familiar eyes and voice brought Mikoto into her memories. "S-sa-sasu-chan?" She whispered, and looked into the pained eyes of the dragon. It was definitely her son's eyes, but why was he a monster?

Tears dripped down her face and she rushed forward and embraced her youngest son. "You grew up so much...We all missed you after you were kidnapped..." she whispered and hugged him tightly.

Sasuke tilted his head slightly and small teardrops ran down his scales, even though he wasn't the type to cry. "But you died after Itachi massacred the clan." Sasuke said as he pulled out of his mother's embrace reluctantly.

"Well be lucky we actually came to visit you." Fugaku grunted at his youngest son. Mikoto shot him a glare and scolded "Fugaku, we weren't there with Sasuke for most of his life, he deserves us to be here for now..." She turned around and looked at Sasuke and asked "Sasu-chan, how old are you now?"

Sasuke sighed at his stuck for life nickname and said "Seventeen." It had been eight years since he was kidnapped, and he was ready to break free of Orochimaru's chains.

Mikoto gasped dramatically "Seventeen already?! Gomen Sasu-chan, for not being there with you." She looked quite ashamed "I really am a horrible mother, aren't I?" She smiled sadly and looked away. Fugaku, put his hands on her shoulder and comforted her silently.

Sasuke's eyes widened said "Iie, no your not, okaa-san..." he looked away again and said in an embarrassed voice "In fact you were the best...if only Orochimaru wasn't after me and Itachi..."

Fugaku grunted and said "I know why we were sent down, Mikoto... Sasuke needs some advice from what I can see...After facing those... experiments... Kami-sama really forgot to give us our memories right when we were sent down here. We had been watching you and Itachi the whole time after our deaths, and since the memories of us watching you were temporarily erased that's why we couldn't recognize you."

Mikoto smiled softly and said "Since you need some help, we'll stay with you until our time in this world is over." She gently cupped Sasuke's chin in her hand and smoothed his soft raven fur.

Sasuke's lip curled up into something that looked like a half smirk and half smile, but he was happy that he could spend some time with his parents even if it was just for two hours of them staying.

* * *

 **(1)Gaki- Brat (Fugaku called him brat )**

 **YAY! Sasuke's parents are here XD, first Itachi and then them lol. Sorry if Sasuke was a bit OOC, I would expect him to be slightly more emotional than his usual ice-cube self if his parents visited him lol XD**

 **Anyways R &R JA!**


	12. Two Good Byes and Three Hellos

**Argh.. I have so much school work and tests to do, plus I also I have a foreign language midterm... Life is cruel.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own. Naruto or Team 7 or any of the characters.**

* * *

Sakura was bored, she had delivered the scrolls to Sasuke a few hours ago, but there's nothing else to do now. 'Plus I can't sleep.' She thought to herself.

Sitting up, she climbed out the window of her newly fixed room and leapt off into the village. It was quiet and shops were ready to close while people were ready to sleep.

Sprinting over to a spot in Konoha's wall, she uncovered a small bush that Kiba and Akamaru covered their hole with it.

Jumping into the hole, she walked the short distance under the wall and leapt out of it, once it stopped.

She sprinted over to the lake Sasuke had showed her and stopped at the sparkling water, dipping her toes in it, she sat down near the edge and took in a deep breath of the fresh dewy air.

She heard some noises coming from the direction where Sasuke's cave was and she stood up and walked over. Since she was coming from another direction, she ended up behind the cave.

Seeing something trail around the cave, Sakura squatted down to peer at the thin lines of string.

Her eyes widened when she saw they were chakra strings, raising hand and creating a chakra scalpel shee sliced through the chakra strings.

When she sliced through all of them, a loud rumble was heard and dust billowed around her. Coughing, she stood up and walked towards the entrance of the cave.

Rubbing her watery eyes and still coughing out from all the dust, she saw that the boulder had shifted open. "What happened?" She heard a feminine voice ask. Wait...feminine voice? Wasn't Sasuke alone?!

Running to the large opening, Sakura saw a mid aged woman peer out. The woman had long raven hair and kind onyx eyes, why was that so familiar? Then she realized that Sasuke had the woman's traits, although she couldn't say anything about him having "kind eyes".

"Sasu-chan, why is there a pink haired girl out here?" The woman asked, Sakura snickered at the nickname and she heard Sasuke walk out.

"What did you do Sakura?" Sasuke asked, as he poked his head out. Sakura shook her head and said "I was bored so I went to the lake you showed me, but I heard sounds coming from your cave and when I went to inspect it, I saw chakra strings so I sliced through them."

"Kuso, why did you do that?" Sasuke asked, cursing under his breath. Sakura blinked and asked "What did I do wrong?"

"I'm going to be punished for this." Sasuke muttered before he replied "That must be the chakra strings to the boulder, it only activates at night and disappears at day. That's why I was never able to cut it."

"Sasu-chan, isn't that Mebuki's daughter?" The black haired woman asked.

"Er, yes?" Sakura said before Sasuke could reply. "Who are you?" She asked tentatively.

The woman laughed and said "I'm Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke's mother of course, and his father is in the cave at the moment."

"E-eh?! I thought, er.. Itachi-san uhm..." Sakura exclaimed but trailed off. Sasuke sighed and walked back into the cave.

"Of course, Ita-chan was forced to kill us, but Kami-sama gave us a chance to visit Sasuke-chan. But thank you for taking care of him and knocking some sense into him. Uchiha men and their pride always gets the better of them." Mikoto said laughing slightly.

"Oi, oi... You saw me care for him?" Sakura asked, slightly surprised and embarrassed.

"Of course we're always looking over our sons... Both of them really faced enough pain, especially Sasu-chan..." Mikoto said sadly. Sakura smiled awkwardly and said,"Well... Naruto and Sasuke's other friends had accepted him as who he is, so he's fine if he's around his childhood friends." Sakura said thoughtfully.

"What are you talking about, Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he walked towards her. Sakura shook her head and said "Nothing, but I'll give you some time with your family, I'm coming back tomorrow to check your wounds you better be taking care of them." She gave him a stern look, but Sasuke only glared at her.

"Ja ne, Sasuke-kun. Oh and nice to meet you Mikoto-sama, I promise to take care of Sasuke after you leave." She said cheerily, and Sasuke tried to retort something but she was already gone.

* * *

"She's such a sweet girl... and she has a short temper just like her mother. She might cause a big change in your life, Sasu-chan." Mikoto said thoughtfully. Sasuke only shook his head and sighed "Even when you're dead you still try to match me up with a girl... Okaa-san I was 7 at the time and you had me hang out with Ami for 3 weeks. She was horrible." He said tiredly.

"Of course, that Ami girl is now nothing but garbage. She tried to expose you, I know and I saw." Mikoto said to her son. The two Uchiha's walked in to see the Uchiha patriarch flipping through the Uchiha storage boxes.

"Oh, I forgot. Sakura moved these in for me, the staff in the palace had stored all the Uchiha material into boxes and set them in the attic." Sasuke said to his father.

"Che, after us Uchiha's lost our power, we have really fallen didn't we?" Fugaku said bitterly.

"Hn, well only me and Itachi are the only living Uchihas, but we're both considered as missing nins." Sasuke said monotonously.

"Sasu-chan don't speak to your otou-san like that!" Mikoto scolded and smacked Sasuke in the snout.

"Ite..." Sasuke muttered quietly, but he shut his mouth. No matter how powerful he is, his mother never ceased to scare him when she was pissed, even if she's dead.

Looking outside, Sasuke noticed that it was beginning to become dawn. Walking outside he said "Okaa-san, otou-san time's almost up..." He flew up to the top of his cave and prepared to change forms.

After he was finished, Sasuke stretched out and hopped off the cave. Entering the cave, he saw his parents gaping at him. Mikoto ran up to him and pinched his cheeks slightly and said "You've become so handsome Sasu-chan, I really hope that Mebuki's daughter will be able to make a change in your life."

Sasuke blinked and asked "Nani? Why Sakura?" He was pulled into surprise when he saw his parents fading away slowly.

"Remember to train and keep yourself strong, Sasuke. I won't allow Minato's son to beat you." Fugaku said as he faded into the sunlight.

"You asked for advice, but I'm so sorry for not giving you much. But I know that one day a girl will be able to change your life. I'm sorry Sasu-chan but goodbye..." Mikoto said tearfully as she ran up to her son and hugged him tightly.

"I'm thankful to see you finally grown up... And I'm proud to be your mother... Sayonara Sasuke..." Her voice echoed away as she fully dissipated.

"Sayonara... Okaa-san... Otou-san..." Sasuke said quietly, as he reached out, as if to be able to touch his parents again.

Sighing sadly, he turned around to walk back, but his sharp eyes caught a glimmer. Looking down to inspect the object he saw, he picked up a simple silver chain, with the Uchiha clan symbol made out of a diamond and ruby infused together and hung onto the chain.

Inspecting the simple necklace, he realized it was his mother's final gift to him. Smiling slightly, he grasped the necklace. 'Arigatou... Okaa-san...' He thought and looked up to the light blue sky, tinted with the fiery orange and pink of the sun.

Walking back inside his cave, he realized he still looked like the monster from yesterday and his small smile faded into a grimace. 'Probably a punishment from Orochimaru." he thought, and he clenched his fist. It was time for him to end this, it was time to kill Orochimaru, the one that ruined his life in the first place.

* * *

 **A/N: I had wanted to end this chapter, but I also wanted to make this my first ever 'The Princess and The Dragon Prince' 3,000+ word chapter, so enjoy it lol XD**

* * *

Sakura had decided to visit Sasuke in the afternoon, bringing half a large watermelon and a pack of his favorite kind of fizzy soda. She wrapped it up in a large bag along with a sharp knife and headed out. When she reached his cave, she saw that he wasn't there.

Looking around, she was startled when a loud explosion was heard and birds started to fly away from where the explosion was. Stashing the bag into a random scroll, she put on her leather gloves and leapt towards the explosion.

When she edged near it she saw, Sasuke fighting with a silver haired shinobi wearing glasses. Judging from the fighting techniques the shinobi was using he was a medical ninja like her. Then Sakura remembered he was a missing nin working under Orochimaru and was a talented medical nin who's prowess is almost parried to Tsunade-sama's, just like her. His name was Yakushi Kabuto.

Suddenly Kabuto struck a point in Sasuke's arm and Sasuke's arm fell limply at his side, Sakura couldn't stand still and jumped into the battle, smashing to ground to bits. She used chakra to strike points at Kabuto, and he did the same. Both were well parried and blocked each other's hits, until Sakura moved under and swiped at his legs. He dodged, but Sakura sent an uppercut towards him and hit him straight on blasting him into the air.

Taking this as a chance, Sakura ran over and healed Sasuke's paralyzed arm. As soon as she was finished, Kabuto appeared before he and hit her in the shoulder. 'Kuso, he's fast and quick to heal himself.' Sakura thought as she put her hand onto her arm to heal it.

Sasuke charged towards Kabuto with Chidori and changed it to Chidori Eiso, the second he was close enough to Kabuto. The blade sliced into Kabuto's arm and paralyzed him for a few seconds, which was enough time for Sakura to hit him with her chakra punch.

Kabuto flew back once again, but this time he disappeared and ran off somewhere else. "Tch, coward." Sasuke spat out, as he wiped the blood away from his lips.

"What were you doing?!" Sakura exclaimed angrily, "I promised your okaa-san to look after you, yet you get yourself into this."

"I'm not a child." Sasuke snapped "I need to break free of Orochimaru's chains, he's going to use me as his vessel if I don't." He stared at the ground scathingly and clenched his teeth. "I'm tired of being isolated and needing to hide myself, Orochimaru has ruined my life enough." He looked away and walked away from Sakura.

Suddenly his quick ninja instincts caused him to turn around and catch a glass bottle, inspecting it he saw that it contained the blue fizzy soda he would drink if he took a break from training. Sakura was smirking slightly, her hand outstretched in a throwing position, "Good luck with that Sasuke, but first you might need a break." she said cheerily, as she threw a slice of watermelon at him.

Thee two quickly finished the cold slices of watermelon and fizzy drinks, before Sasuke stood up to prepare to leave. "Wait," Sakura said, as she stood up. "Nani?" Sasuke asked monotonously as he prepared to leave.

"Here." Sakura said as she handed something to Sasuke. When Sasuke opened his palm to see what the object gave to him, he saw a pin with the Uchiha fan but a sakura flower in the middle of it.

"Good luck." Sakura said shortly, as she faked a small smile and walked away. Suddenly Sasuke grabbed her hand and said "Before I leave...Keep this for me... it was my mother's..." Sakura took the simple necklace from Sasuke and smiled softly before she said "Promise me that, you'll come back." Raising her pinky she stared at Sasuke shyly.

"Aa...promise..." Sasuke said, in twining his pinky with her's. Then she left silently without a word, but she had a smile on her face.

* * *

Sasuke smirked and pinned the small object onto the purple belt he wore. He walked toward to Orochimaru's hideout with the aura of intent to kill. When he reached there, he stopped at Orochimaru's door and created a few handsigns before his Chidori Eiso stabbed through the wooden planks and hit Orochimaru right in the arm.

He walked into the room applying more pressure to his electric spear and he monotonously spoke to Orochimaru about his resentment towards the sannin's merciless acts that killed off many innocents and corrupted others. Orochimaru fought back but suddenly he fell limp and something white flashed out of the sannin's mouth.

(Basically this the reenactment of the Sasu vs Oro Fight, but I'll switch it around a little)

A large snake appeared, looking freakishly like Orochimaru, it hissed at Sasuke and said "Give me your body, Sasuke-kun!" And white snakes then enveloped Sasuke, tightening their flexible body around him.

But suddenly they all exploded to pieces, dead and bloody. Sasuke outstretched his large wings, his tail lazily swinging from side to side, as he quickly sliced Orochimaru to pieces. He thought it was over for a few moments, but the large snake's blood soon sent him into a genjutsu and the sannin swallowed him whole.

Gaining the upper hand after getting tired of Orochimaru's stupid speech about immortality, Sasuke turned the genjutsu around and used it against Orochimaru, absorbing the sannin during the process.

When Sasuke was brought to the real world, he stared at the "dead" body of Orochimaru silently. But with a final burst of strength Orochimaru knocked away Sasuke's chokuto and advanced towards him, slowly hissing out "I...will...have... your...BODY!" He lunged towards Sasuke, but the teen found his hands on the pin Sakura gave him and stabbed the needle into Orochimaru's head.

The head fell limp on the floor, truly dead now, and Sasuke walked out the door, slightly exhausted but he kept his composure and cold mask. He was still in his cursed form, but some of the serum's effects wore off, leaving him without a tail or the bone protrusions.

Deciding that he should release the prisoners of the hideouts, Sasuke managed to travel quickly through all the hideouts in a time span of a few weeks.

On the way he pressured a few of the subordinates and test subjects to become part of a team and he had found a few antidotes for his serum and thus got rid of his "too" (not really) muscular build, the snakes and the pair of small horns on his head.

Rumor(from Orochimaru's prisoners since he was thought to be dead in the public) said that he put the team together to kill Itachi, but he wasn't doing that. He merely put together the team to help him enhance his prowess even more and to help him on the way during the travels.

It was called Team Hebi for awhile because they stayed in the shadows, then he renamed it Team Taka after they stopped traveling secretly and began to get rid of rogues.

He had completely forgotten about the promise until one day, the female member of Team Taka, Karin, asked him what was the pin for. They were extremely close to the cave Sasuke used to live in and had no idea Sakura was near them.

"Sasuke, what is that on your belt?" She asked curiously.

"Hm? You mean this?" He plucked out the little ornament and held it out. "One of my...friends gave this to me." He said quietly.

"Was it a girl?" Karin asked, beginning to feel jealous. Sasuke looked at her strangely, but said "Aa..."

* * *

Sakura was sitting down near the lake, it had been 3 months since Sasuke left, but she hadn't given up hope on him yet. He was still alive, he couldn't be dead. Clutching the necklace Sasuke gave her, she looked at the calm waters of the lake and sighed heavily.

Her sharp ears suddenly heard talking and she silently walked over. Quickly hiding her chakra signature and hiding in the trees, her eyes widened when she saw that it was Sasuke.

He was with another girl and two boys resting near another tree. 'So that's why he was gone so long... He ditched us..." Sakura thought bitterly.

Then she returned her attention to the red headed girl, only to see her grab the pin Sasuke was holding and threw it at her direction. Sakura quickly reached out and caught it, sighing in relief.

"Oi, what was that for?" Sasuke said angrily and the girl merely humphed. "You don't need that girl anymore, after all you have me." She smiled seductively and Sakura glared at the girl.

Sasuke ignored the girl and silently went to find the pin she threw Sakura backed up slightly and ran behind another tree, slightly far enough until the redhead couldn't see her.

"Looking for this?" She asked, when Sasuke got close enough. She tossed the pin from her hand, looking bored and she threw it at Sasuke who expertly caught it.

"Three months, Sasuke, three months... We waited for you to come back. Now that I see it, you've only ditched us. Guess I don't need this anymore, give it to that redhead..." Sakura said angrily, as she unclasped the necklace and dropped it on the ground and left before Sasuke could say anything.

She ran as fast as she could, and looked behind to see Sasuke walking back to camp. 'So he's really ditched us..' She thought, tears dripping out of her eyes.

Suddenly she bumped into something and when she looked up she saw that it was Sasuke.

"What do you want?" She snapped and rested her head on her knees, avoiding Sasuke's unreadable stare.

Abruptly Sasuke had embraced her and said "I'm sorry for breaking the promise" he said quietly.

Sakura gasped and tears silently trickled down her face, Sasuke pulled out of the embrace and smirked "Don't tell me you've become weak again."

Sakura snorted indignantly and wiped her tears away, "I am not weak, compared to that redhead I could probably easily kick her ass."

"Yeah...you could..." Sasuke said. Sakura looked surprised and said "You're not kidding are you?"

"Iie, Karin's only a tracker and medic nin." Sasuke said. Sakura looked downcast after Sasuke uttered the word 'medic nin', Sasuke noticed and said "She's not officially a medic nin, you have to bite her and suck out her chakra to heal."

Sakura wrinkled her nose and said "That's a strange way of healing, and that's pretty painful and scarring." Suddenly she heard a loud screech of complaint and she turned around to see Karin stalking over towards them.

"Shimatta." Sakura cursed while Sasuke said nothing and kept his face cold and indifferent.

* * *

 **Well, stupid Karin makes her beautiful appearance, she's probably gonna kill Sakura, not, lol... haha...anyways... R &R ja!**


	13. Welcome to Konoha, Taka

**OMG I absolutely love the piano composition 'Summer' by Joe Hisaishi, it gives me motivation to write lol XD PS I signed up to be a beta reader, although I don't think I'm ready for it... I need some advice on this lol XD**

 **Disclaimer: No, God please no, nooooooooo! (lol)**

* * *

Sakura turned around to see a pissed off Karin run towards her and Sasuke, "What are you doing with Sasuke-kun?!" she screeched.

Sakura cringed at the high pitched tone of the redhead and then snorted "Oh, you know the typical thing we do, we kiss and hug." She retorted sarcastically, Sasuke smirked at her little comment, but Karin looked like she was going to explode.

"WHAT!? You _KISSED_ Sasuke-kun, why you little...!" She yelled and pulled back her fist to punch Sakura. As soon as her fist was about to close onto Sakura's face, Sakura gripped her fist and judo flipped her expertly. She smirked and said "Oh I'm sorry for taking your _Sasuke-kun._ " She said in a sickly sweet voice "But have you ever heard of sarcasm?"

Sakura let go of the redhead and backed up next to Sasuke, Karin stood up and hmphed. "Sasuke-kun will always be mine, you hear? You pink haired freak." Karin said haughtily, Sakura gave Sasuke an _Are-you-serious?_ look and Sasuke shrugged indifferently, his cold mask still intact.

"You better keep away from, Sasuke-kun, I can sense you." Karin said 'threateningly' and she walked away towards camp. Sakura merely shrugged and stuck her tongue out childishly at Karin's back.

"She can _sense_ me?! **(A/N: It's in a sarcastic way, Sakura already knows she's a sensor type)** Way to make something important in the art of ninja skills sound _wrong._ " Sakura retorted as she glared at Karin's back. Sasuke grunted in a noncommittal way and shifted his heavy wings.

"...So are you thinking about coming back?" Sakura asked tentatively, "Now that Orochimaru is dead, we can ask Tenten to seal everything from your cave and move to the palace."

Sasuke thought for a quick second but he shook his head "I need to figure out a way to get rid of the seal and curse mark." He said bluntly, leaving no notion about ever moving back to his old residence.

"Oh...I see..." Sakura said sadly, then she faked a tight smile and said "That's ok, you can be with your new team...I'll just...leave..." She said in a fake cheerful voice, her voice cracking at the last word. She burst out into a sprint, knowing that Sasuke would easily catch up to her, she resorted to her last trick. She pulled out a scroll and bit her thumb.

Swiping her bloodied finger on the scroll, she quickly sent a burst of chakra to the seal and teleported to her room.

Sasuke was just about to reach her, when she disappeared. He dropped his outstretched hand to his sides, the necklace Sakura dropped on the floor, dangling out of his fist.

Clenching his teeth in newfound determination, he unfurled his large wings and swooped into the air. He sped up his pace and blasted through the air, he then activated his Sharingan and pinpointed Sakura's chakra signature inside her room, looking up he saw the sun setting. 'Kuso, why now!?' he thought and sped up until the wind was biting into his skin from such speed.

He snapped his wings open abruptly to stop his dive, he grimaced as he heard the sinews in his wings give a gut wrenching snap, and then the unworldly pain jolted through him from the extreme speed and sudden stop. Landing on Sakura's balcony, he saw her crying. He knocked on the window and slid open the door.

Saying nothing he walked towards her and knelt down, handing her the necklace, "You should keep your promises." He said coolly and stood up walking out the the window.

He smirked despite the immense pain coming from his wings, and he winced slightly when he unfurled it to fly back to camp.

Sakura stood up and grabbed his belt, "Wait, you're wings are seriously injured let me heal you." She said seriously.

Sasuke let out a small sigh and walked back in, just trust the medic nin to immediately find all his hidden injuries.

"Take off your shirt, so I can inspect your injury." Sakura said seriously, Sasuke obliged and silently slipped off his gray zippered shirt.

Sakura gently put her hand on his back and using the blue probing chakra, she checked his wounds, trying her best to ignore that Sasuke was shirtless in front of her.

After figuring out what the issue was, she changed the blue chakra into the warm green healing chakra.

Sasuke kept his calm mask on, but on the inside he felt relieved. The cool, relaxing chakra seeped through his skin and mended the torn muscle of his wings, numbing the pain.

He flinched when Sakura suddenly set her hands on his back, without the healing chakra. She began to massage it gently, loosening and relaxing his tense and stiff muscles. To be honest he had overexerted himself using those wings, the wings were not exactly well suited for flying and for the past 3 months he had been resorted to fly while traveling.

Usually, before he went off to kill Orochimaru, he would use his wings to travel once in a while but not this much. He sighed in relief as the strained muscles relaxed under Sakura's skillful palms.

Sakura herself was surprised to see how his muscles were strained until it was to the point that it was painful. The muscles and sinew were stiff and swollen and to add to the damage, many of them were torn painfully.

"Sasuke-kun, you strained your muscles too much, you might need to rest a few days for it to heal properly. If you don't you could be in even worse shape." Sakura said, as she continued to massage his sore shoulders.

Sasuke grunted but said nothing, he stood up when Sakura stopped massaging and stepped back. "I think...you should go back to your team... they're probably waiting for you..." Sakura said as she faked a smile. Walking towards the door, she was about to leave when Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her close before he poked her in the forehead.

He smirked softly and said "Thank you, Sakura..." With that he disappeared through the window, leaving no clue of him ever being in the room.

"S-sakura... a-ano Sasuke-san just came didn't he?" a small voice was heard from the crack of the door. "E-eh? Hinata? You saw?!" Sakura exclaimed, flushing slightly.

"U-un...I used m-my...Byakugan to check...s-since I was curious..." Hinata stuttered as she tiptoed into the room. Then she bowed down deeply and said "G-gomenasai for intruding... I'm s-sorry..." She said as she flushed red in embarrassment and humiliation.

Sakura waved it away and said "Daijobu, Sasuke-kun just came here to give me something... I'm not sure why though...hmm..." She put her hand under her chin and thought deeply.

"M-maybe he's interested in you?" Hinata said, poking her index finger while looking at the floor. "Hah?! No way?!" Sakura made a 'X' with her arms and said comically "Sasuke-kun and love interest do not mix! I don't think he'll ever be interested in me." Sakura snorted and denied everything although deep inside she wished he did.

* * *

Sasuke felt _free_ at that moment.

After Sakura healed his wings, flying was almost enjoyable. He felt as if he were floating freely in space as he soared through the sky at a newly found speed. Reaching the camp, he landed quickly onto the ground and furled up his wings, seeing that his group had already set up camp.

Looking up to the sky, he saw that it was just about to become evening. "Ne, Sasuke, don't you always leave at this time. I have no idea what the hell you do at this time, but I'll take over from here." Suigetsu said nonchalantly, as he stood up from his position.

Sasuke said nothing but he quickly disappeared, finding the familiar glistening lake shimmering orange from the lowering sun. He scanned around to check if anyone was close and when he sensed no one near, he immediately began to shift into his dragon form.

He never told his team about the Fuin no Ryuu, he only disappeared from their sight as the sun began to set and then he came back at the crack of dawn. No one asked questions, knowing that they'll probably be strangled to the brink of death, so it was left unnoticed.

Halfway through shifting he felt Karin's chakra facing him, most likely spying on him. He cursed inwardly and forced chakra into the seal, making him shift even faster into his dragon form.

Seconds later, he was fully into his dragon form, although his stomach was sore from exerting chakra into the already chakra-loaded seal.

He quickly activated his Sharingan and twisted around to stare at Karin, trapping her into a genjutsu. The spying redhead fell on the grassy ground, unconscious.

Sasuke deeply sighed and went into the redhead's genjutsu, molding it into a living nightmare for Karin...at least for her it was...

(It was him rejecting her and then stabbing and torturing her, hn serves her right for spying on him. *insert evil smirk*)

He then swiftly ran over to the cave decided to camp there for the night, as his team was already at their own camp. For the past few months he would take refuge on top of buildings and slept there, now he was used to it but sleeping in his old 'bed' felt so much more comfortable.

A few minutes later, he was deeply asleep, the pitter patter of a sudden rainfall lulling him to sleep.

* * *

The sound of birds chirping awoke him, he stood up and shook his head, running his fingers through his long pale blue hair, Sasuke shuffled into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

When he came out refreshed, he suddenly remembered the time when he had gotten in a bit of a mess trying to fit his wings through his shirt and Sakura was there to help him. Gently touching his shoulder blades where his large wings rested, Sasuke ignored the thought and walked out of the cave.

The moment he walked out a blast of cool, dewy fresh air hit him, the rain droplets clung on the leaves, the sun was up in the air shining it's light upon the world. Walking to the camp site he saw Suigetsu and Juugo with a still unconscious Karin.

"Hey we found her unconscious awhile ago." Suigetsu said, holding up the redhead. He then turned around and heard a clash of metal.

"Kuso!" A feminine voice yelled and suddenly a pinkette appeared jumping into the campsite, as a flurry of kunais shot at her. She nimbly dodged them and charged with a chakra filled fist.

The trio turned around to see the pinkette fighting a group of rogue ninjas by herself. A few rogues were scattered on the ground, almost haphazardly as they were knocked unconscious or paralyzed by the pink head.

A sudden tremble rippled through the packed dirt and the next thing that happened was that a huge shockwave blew into the air, ruffling leaves and bending the grass and weeds on the ground. The dirt crumbled and cracked and then they suddenly exploded and flew into the air, Sasuke leapt into the air and stayed afloat using his large wings.

Juugo and Suigetsu, who was holding the supplies and an unconscious Karin, stood on the treetops watching the scene. Sakura had shattered the entire area, making it look like a war zone. And to add it a few more rogues landed on the ground, seriously injured and unconscious.

"Don't make me ever catch you invading Konoha or robbing from civilians, _bastards._ " She spat out and threateningly approached the leader who was smirking smugly, completely ignoring his unconscious comrades.

"You're weak, don't even try attacking me, _little girl._ " He said while chuckling. Sakura's eyes glinted and she froze.

The next thing the poor leader saw was a flurry of chakra filled fingers, he then fell on the floor like a dead weight, paralyzed. Sakura then grabbed him by the collar and threw him in the air before punching him in midair, causing him to fly into the air like a pebble being thrown.

Suigetsu sweatdropped when he saw the pinkette kick the unconscious or paralyzed rogues viciously, continuing to snap at them before she got enough of them and walked away. He almost felt bad for the lowly ninjas who underestimated the pink kunoichi.

Karin who had just awoken, stood up abruptly and screeched "Why the hell are you holding me?!" Before she pulled out of his grasp and pushed up her glasses.

Scanning her surroundings, she asked "Who did this?" then she saw Sasuke aloft in the air right in the middle of the crater. "I bet you Sasuke-kun did those, oh my kami, your so cool!" She gushed.

Suigetsu shook his head and said "No Sasuke didn't do this, a pink head did this... Now that I think about it, didn't she talk to Sasuke yesterday?"

Karin bristled and said "No way, that pink head is weak as _hell!_ You're a freaking liar, you stupid bastard!" She pointed at Suigetsu threateningly. Juugo shook his head and replied softly "No Suigetsu is right, it was the pink haired girl. She was quite nice actually, defending those civilians and chasing the rogues out here. Even my birds confirmed it." He gestured to the plain yellow bird sitting atop his shoulders, tilting it's head curiously before it fluttered off.

Sasuke landed on the ground but said nothing, he grabbed a cloak and put it on, before he walked down the destroyed path where the kunoichi went. The group shrugged and followed their leader.

Speeding across the forest, they were met by a large gate, behind it was a bustling village and a giant mountain with faces carved onto it stood, watching over the village.

Next to the gate, the pink head was talking to two men, she was laughing as she rubbed her head awkwardly. Sasuke walked ahead, uttering nothing but a "Hn" and the group obediently followed, a few feet behind.

The pink head turned around and her jaw dropped as her eyes widened. Sasuke noticed that the necklace he gave her, was hanging on her neck, dangling down.

"Sasuke-kun? Why're you here, I thought you went back to your cave?" Sakura asked astonished. The two gatekeepers walked next to her and their eyes also widened at the teenage boy who looked er... quite monstrous in their eyes, standing in front of Konoha gates.

"Wait... Oi, oi, oi... Hold on! Sasuke lives in a cave?!" Suigetsu said, gaping at Sasuke. "Erm... I guess you can call it that... Why?" Sakura asked, her eyes showing confusion.

Suigetsu then bent down and started laughing, while he slapped his knee. "Holy crap, Uchiha Sasuke used to live in a cave?! I never knew that the bastard snake pedophile would shove his prized pupil in a fucking cave!" He said, laughing hard, while Karin stood there unable to say anything. Sasuke shot them a sharp, poisonous glare and from behind his cloak, you could see how his wings bristled up as if he would grab Suigetsu right there and now and strangle the white haired teen.

"Er... right... I don't want to know how you ever recruited them, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura muttered as she looked everywhere but the group in front of her.

"Sakura-san, who are these... ano...people?" Izumo asked awkwardly to the pink haired princess. Sakura shook her head and said "The blue haired one is my old childhood friend... and those are his er... acquaitences..." She awkwardly shrugged away from the questioning glance of Kotetsu.

"Uhm... Sasuke-kun, do you want to stay at my place for awhile?" She awkwardly offered the blue haired teen.

"Hmph, why should we stay at your place, pink freak? I bet you it's an old shack!" Karin snorted and glared at the pinkette.

"You are wrong again, Karin. From what I heard from my birds, Sakura-san is the princess of Konoha, she lives in that palace over there." Juugo said, as he pointed to the palace standing on top of Konoha Monument.

"But..but.. I thought... Argh!" Karin spluttered and pulled on her hair. Sakura only shook her head and tugged the still silent Sasuke towards her home. "Well damn we hit jackpot." Suigetsu said and followed his quiet team leader to the palace.

Kotetsu and Izumo could only stare, flabbergasted at the disappearing pinkette and her little eccentric group of 'friends'.

* * *

 **Well this chapter's done now, it's pretty good... at least I think so.. maybe.. o_O**

 **Anyways, R &R please, Ja!**


	14. Karin vs Sakura

**So** **much to write so little time lol**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (Yeah I ran out of sarcastic comments)**

* * *

"Why that stupid pink head freak! How dare she take away Sasuke-kun like that!" Karin fumed in her 'guest room'. After the pinkette snuck Sasuke and the missing nins into the palace she toured them, well except for Sasuke. Karin was confused why she didn't tour Sasuke, but he stayed in her room still ever silent.

"I have a plan to get my revenge on her." Karin cackled evilly and then suddenly Suigetsu came in drinking a bottle of yogurt and asked "Are done with that shitty laugh you're making, it's killing my ears."

 _BAM! SPLASH!_

Karin smacked a comb into Suigetsu's face and the white haired teen's face splashed away in the form of water. As he began to reform, you could see the smirk on his face, "Heh I could always get you pissed." he said and with that he left with a fuming Karin in her room.

"Now where was I.." Karin muttered as she pushed up her glasses, walking out the room. She passed the hallway and bumped into a petite white-eyed girl.

"Watch where you're going, stupid brat." She screeched loudly to the poor Hyuuga girl. "I-i'm s-sorry!" the girl stuttered and bowed her head down.

"Talk properly and stop stuttering you lowly servant!" Karin continued to snap at the Hyuuga. The girl looked like she was about to cry when a loud voice exclaimed "Hey, what the hell are you doing to Hinata!"

Looking behind her, Karin saw a blonde boy along with two other girls. One had chocolate brown hair tied up in buns and another had platinum blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail. Hinata, the bratty girl, scampered over to the boy and hid behind him.

"N-naruto-k-kun..." She stuttered, as the two girls comforted her.

"Hey why are you running around the castle without permission?!" Naruto asked loudly and then said "Tell me your name too, you loud weirdo."

Karin sniffed and glared at the blonde "I am not a stranger, a pink headed freak invited me and my team mates and boyfriend over. Besides, tell me your name first loser." She said nastily.

"That's going too far, you redhead idiot, Sakura is not a freak!" The brunette said seethingly as she pulled out a scroll.

"Wait, Tenten. Let me handle her." Naruto said blocking Tenten. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and my family used to watch over this village, now tell me your name and your er...friends." Naruto said in the most serious tone he could muster.

"Uzumaki? No freaking hell can you be an Uzumaki, all Uzumaki's have red hair like me!" Karin exclaimed, "Also, my boyfriend's name is Sasuke and my teammates are Suigetsu and Juugo."

"Hah!? You're an Uzumaki!? Hm...no wonder you look so much like Kaa-san... except you're uglier than her..." Naruto muttered

"What!? I am not UGLY! In fact I'm prettier than that freak you call Sakura." Karin snorted.

"Hey, I'm fore-Sakura's seamstress and she looks _way_ better than you, loser." The blonde snapped. "And why're you calling Sasuke your boyfriend, the only Sasuke that was in this castle disappeared years ago."

"I don't have time to waste with you losers, I'm going to find Sasuke-kun." Karin sniffed and then she sauntered off, leaving the group of seething teens.

* * *

"How can that loser be related to me and think that Sasuke-teme is her boyfriend. As dense as I am I know that teme has feelings for Sakura." Naruto muttered.

"Wait, you mean Sasuke-kun came back?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Ino gasped, Tenten shook her head and said "You were on a date with Sai when Sakura brought him over to let him check out his old home."

Ino's eyes widened into saucers, "Wow, what does he look like? I bet you he's handsome, but not as handsome as Sai-kun." She gushed.

"There you go with your gossip mode again, don't tell anyone about this, even Naruto was able to keep his mouth shut. Besides... everyone knows Sasuke was taken by Orochimaru...so he was technically... er experimented on so you would be surprised by how he looks..." Tenten said awkwardly.

"Where is Sasuke-kun now?" Ino asked.

"What about me? a deep voice asked, everyone turned around to see Sasuke walking down the hall with Sakura. His cloak was still there, partially hiding his large wings. Ino gasped when she saw how Sasuke looked.

"Er.. Hi Ino-pig..?" Sakura said awkwardly, as the group facepalmed at Ino's flabbergasted expression. Sasuke still looked as emotionless as ever as he stared at the gaping blonde, looking over to Sakura, he asked monotonously "Don't tell me she still has that schoolgirl crush on me."

Sakura sweatdropped and said "Er...no. She's dating Sai, a previous ROOT member, who reminded her of you, I guess...?" Sasuke's eyes visibly seemed to show that he was relieved that she wasn't crushing on him anymore.

"Er... Did Orochimaru do this you?" Ino blurted out and covered her mouth, everyone seemed to freak out and apologize to Sasuke.

"Oi, oi Teme, ignore her she's just a loud mouth like me"

"Yeah, yeah.. I'm so sorry, she should've kept her mouth shut, Damn it Ino I should've shoved my scroll in your mouth.

"I'm so sorry, She's always like this, Ino-pig! Shut up next time! Shannaro!"

"G-gomen Sasuke-san, I-Ino always blurts o-out things..."

"Hn, it doesn't matter to apologize. Orochimaru did do this to me, but I killed him..." Sasuke said, but his sentence seemed to hold another meaning.

 **Hey Sakura, did ya notice how Sasuke-kun has Orochimaru's markings on his eyes now? Maybe he defeated Orochimaru but absorbed him instead of actually killing him.** Inner Sakura mused.

'Hey... You're actually right...' Sakura thought as she peeked at Sasuke, who was still quietly standing there, tuning out Ino's questions.

 **I'm always right, don't deny it.** Inner Sakura teased, but Sakura scoffed and said 'You wish, anyways, I need to deal with Karin later, she's been abusing her little invite as to insult the staff.' She then pushed out Inner Sakura and resurfaced to the real world.

"-Sasuke-kun, is Karin really your girlfriend?" Ino asked, both of the blue haired and pink haired ninja seemed to suddenly become alert.

"Ino-pig when did you come up with that?" Sakura asked curiously. Ino shrugged and said "We just bumped into her, and she was in the middle of verbally assaulting Hinata here, and then she started blabbering off about being all high and mighty, with Sasuke-kun being her supposedly 'boyfriend', which I highly doubt because back when we were younger he would hate our fan girl personalities, which she has..."

Sakura sweatdropped at a memory of her trying to find Sasuke but to no avail. That was a day after she met him, but Ino somehow did and started bragging about it. Sakura was never able to find him, until one day the news of him being kidnapped and cursed came around and she gave up all together.

"Damn her and her stupid attitude, this is where Sasuke and me live, how dare she act like she belongs here and insult our staff." Sakura muttered as she cracked her knuckles.

Sasuke gave her a strange look, but he turned around and walked back to his new bedroom. Mebuki had invited him to live there again, since he used to live there as a child, he had denied as he was to still find a cure for his curse. But he was still welcome to stay, along with his teammates, although Mebuki showed some contempt over Karin, because she was screeching at a poor servant to get her water.

"I'll figure out way to keep her in check." Sakura promised to Hinata, "But which direction did she go to?"

Naruto pointed to the other end of the hall and said "She wanted to find Sasuke-teme so she went there, how did she not find him anyways, she's sensor for kami's sake!"

"Arigatou, Naruto. I'll make sure I can take her down." Sakura said grinning as she rushed towards the direction where Karin went.

* * *

Sakura ran down the hall and she saw Karin yelling at Karui, one of Kumo's visitors and the feisty fellow redhead was screaming back at Karin. Sakura finally had enough and shoved away Karin.

"Karui, I'm so sorry about that, apparently this girl thinks she has the right to rule over this place when she was only invited because her teammate is my friend." Sakura said and she pointed to the direction of the kitchen. "Oh yeah, Choji's waiting for you in the kitchen, something about testing out his favorite food." she said and pushed Karui towards the kitchen.

The dark-skinned teen thanked Sakura and threw Karin a scathing glare before walking off.

"So you came you pink hair freak." Karin retorted snidely, Sakura glared at her and said "This place is not yours to rule and Sasuke is not yours. If you think he's yours, think again he probably likes another girl, I don't think you'll be the most preferable girl for his tastes."

"Fine, if you think he's yours then I demand a contest to see who gets Sasuke-kun's attention first. Loser has to back away from Sasuke-kun and winner gets to be with him. Also a bonus challenge is to fight each other, whoever wins has an instant win." Karin declared. "Deal!" Sakura fired back and both girls stomped off in different directions.

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

 ***Eye catch: Chibi Naruto holding a wooden sign, reading: Round 1.***

Sakura was holding a cup of water, walking down the hall when Sasuke appeared around the corner. She accidentally tripped and splashed water onto him.

"Kami! I'm so sorry Sasuke, here, let me clean it off." Sakura exclaimed, she wiped the droplets of water off his face with a small tissue, and she smiled cutely before she disappeared around the corner.

Karin saw this and fumed, she grabbed a cup of water and stomped towards Sasuke, splashing water on his face. "Oh my goodness, Sasuke-kun! Here let me lick it off for you." She exclaimed pervertedly and she stuck out her tongue ***Eye catch: Chibi Karin with a waggling tongue and she's nosebleeding lol*** Sakura, who was watching from the corner, shuddered and she watched as Sasuke backed away and walked away from the redhead.

 ***Eye catch: Chibi Ino holding up two cards, Sakura: 1 Karin: 0***

Next round...

 ***Eye catch: Chibi Tenten holding up a wooden sign, reading: Round 2***

Sakura and Karin were making lunch for Sasuke, an idea from Ino and Hinata. The blonde had told Sasuke not to eat anything as there was something special for him arriving.

Sakura made his favorites and added her own touch to it, by sprinkling some sesame seeds on the onigiri and arranged the tomatoes to look like a flower. She also added a side dish of tomato and tamago soup, while bringing Sasuke's favorite bottle of soda.

Karin on the other hand, had no idea what Sasuke liked, so she made glutinous rice wrapped in a lotus leaf. The fillings were sweet dates and sugar all stuffed inside the sticky rice.

Her side dish was natto and she brought nothing for him to drink. Sadly Karin was a horrible cook, so her rice was slightly gloppy and the sugar melted halfway, making it more of a date flavored rock candy filling and the natto... She bought it...

When it was lunch, Sakura neatly set her's down with a pair of chopsticks and a embroidered napkin, Karin set her's down with a fork and paper tissue, which she drew hearts on.

Sasuke sat down on the table and eyed the bento boxes warily, taking the one Karin made, he opened the lid and almost gagged. But of course, he was a Uchiha and Uchiha's don't gag in front of people.

The sickening sweet aroma from the rice wafted through the air, and when Sasuke poked the natto with the fork it was dripping sticky sauce off the tines.

When Sasuke opened Sakura's bento box, his eyes widened when he saw how well made it was. But of course it didn't matter to him on how it looked, as long as it tasted good.

Biting into the onigiri, he savored the salty flavor of the sesame and bonito inside the rice ball, he then ate most of the tomatoes silently and finished it off with the soup. He took the fizzy drink and walked back to his room, content and ready to spar with Naruto after a few minutes.

On the table, Sakura's bento was empty, while Karin's bento was untouched.

 ***Chibi Neji holding up two cards emotionessly, Sakura: 2 Karin: 0***

The final round... counts for three points...

Challenge: Specially picked by Tenten and Naruto. Make Sasuke Smile, Period.

Sakura decided to bring Sasuke to her secret spot where she trained and relaxed, and also to the place where they first met. Karin decided to bring him to the restaurant that she liked to go to.

The first one to find him can start firsthand.

* * *

Karin used her Kagura Shingan and pinpointed where Sasuke is, she found Sakura even closer and quickly sped towards the teen.

Sakura had practiced chakra sensory with Ino for the past few days just for this occasion and she saw Karin speeding towards Sasuke even though she was closer.

'I won't lose to you, stupid redhead, SHANNARO!' Sakura thought and she sprinted across the hall, catching up to Sasuke, she sensed Karin almost there but she reached him first.

 **Take that slut!** Inner Sakura screamed as she waved pompoms in Sakura's head.

'Ok, I get it, now let's put the plan to work' Sakura thought.

Tugging on Sasuke's wings, she managed to get his attention although he seemed slightly irritated by the action.

"Sasuke I want to show you something today, it's just something that might give you some space so you don't get bombarded by the servants." She said as she dragged Sasuke down the hall.

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke grunted and followed her. Karin stood at the end of the hall, pulling on her red hair and screeching, "Damnit forehead freak!" and she stomped away.

Sakura slipped past a small clearing on the edge of the forest and there she made a sharp turn towards a large field. The field had a few boulders that were cracked and many targets nailed onto trees, there was a small group of sakura trees at the edge of the field and over there was a small umbrella and a few chairs set over there.

The sakura trees surrounded a fairly small but clear pond, perfect for chakra control and healing fishes that were recently caught. There were clear signs that someone was training there for years, as the chairs and umbrella were slightly worn and shards of boulders laid on the cracked dirt of the field.

"This is where I trained back when I was younger, I still do, but it's more of an isolated area to relax with the team." Sakura explained, "I guess this is a good spot for you to escape from the castle..." she trailed off when she saw Sasuke eyeing something.

"What? Did something go wrong?" She asked, Sasuke shook his head and said "Iie, it's nothing..." He walked by the pond and kneeled down, dipping his fingers into the cool water, he watched intently as the fish immediately swam away from his clawed digits. Standing up, he saw that Sakura was gesturing him to follow her, he shook his head and proceeded to follow, although he couldn't help but feel wary.

The two jumped from roof to roof until they reached a small park located in the center of the village, Sakura grinned and asked "Do you remember this place?"

Sasuke's eyes seemed to almost widen, but he kept his indifferent mask on. "Aa, Okaa-san used to bring me here when I was younger." he said monotonously.

Sakura shook her head and said almost, exasperatingly, "Not that, do you remember that day I promised you to be your friend..." She pointed to a certain corner of the park, where a blue haired boy was playing with blonde haired girl. They were laughing as the little girl patched up a cut on the boy's knee, the girl suddenly held up her pinky and mouthed something and the boy nodded almost shyly and wrapped his pinky around her's.

"Nostalgic, huh?" Sakura said, grinning at the two children as the wind flowed through her pink locks, her right hand on her hip almost in a casual way.

Sasuke had a ghost of a smile on his lips, barely but his lips were curled up ever so slightly. "Aa, I still remember." He said shortly. He stumbled slightly when Sakura dragged him back to the palace.

"C'mon, Karin apparently is waiting for you, she was betting me on something." Sakura said, although she knew that she had officially won the bet.

Sasuke glared at the roof scathingly, as if hating to be near Karin at the moment but he was dragged along by Sakura, and no one is able to get away with her iron grip once she had them in her grasp.

* * *

Once she ditched Sasuke with Karin, she grinned as she flopped onto her bed. Bursting into giggles, she started laughing, taking in deep breaths after calming down. She glanced softly at the picture she managed to take with Sasuke and the gang.

She smirked as she imagined what hell Sasuke was facing. ***Eye-catch: Chibi Sasuke in his cursed form running away from Karin with tears coming out of his eyes, as Karin screams "Come back here my Sasuke-kun!"*** She giggled again and laid down on her bed, smiling.

Suigetsu came in, drinking something from the bottle he always has clipped in his belt. "Yo what's so funny?" He asked as he leaned lazily on the doorframe.

"Oh, just imagining what hell our dear Sasuke-kun is facing with Karin." Sakura said sarcastically as she stood up and grinning at the white haired teen.

"Well that's interesting, Karin's obssession with Sasuke is to the point where she's almost a yandere." Suigetsu snorted, as he walked out the room gesturing to Sakura to follow.

"Well not exactly, she would do er... explicit things... but she hasn't hurt or killed anyone...yet. More like smacking you constantly, but that little jutsu you use doesn't really make it effective much." Sakura said, sweatdropping.

Suigetsu smirked and said "Well, I see your little blonde friend always gets bashed by you and since he doesn't have that nifty little trick my clan uses I guess he has to get repeatedly healed, am I right?" Sakura nodded and replied "Well and you and Naruto and kind of similar, yet not entirely but still he gets on my nerves a lot."

The duo walked to the palace doors and Sakura's sharp eyes caught a flying form darting across the gates. It drew closer until Sakura saw it was Sasuke, he looked irritated and sped up his pace when a loud voice screeched "SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUN~~ I CAN SENSE WHERE YOU ARE!~~"

Suigetsu and Sakura shuddered at the loud voice and Sasuke landed on the ground with a loud gust of wind and dust circling around him, proving the speed of his pace.

"Get. Her. Out. Of. My. Sight." He grit out and his Sharingan rotated furiously around his pupils. "Woah there demon-boy, Sakura and me aren't just gonna leap there and protect you from a rabid fangirl." Suigetsu said as he slung his arm lazily over Sakura's shoulder.

"Well, Suigetsu don't you want to get revenge on the redhead for hitting you all the time? Cause I have to teach her lesson for demanding me to give her Sasuke when I really did nothing that showed that I had a relationship with him. And she owes me something after losing to a contest." Sakura said, crossing her arms.

"Hm... Well that's a nice idea, let's do it." Suigetsu agreed, grinning toothily as he pulled out his sword and prepared his battle stance.

 ***Eye Catch: Chibi Suigetsu and Sakura holding up a giant banner reading: Bonus Challenge! Karin vs Suigetsu and Sakura!***

Sasuke watched as the two charged towards a raging redhead and he merely turned around and walked away, replaying the sentence Sakura uttered towards Suigetsu. His lips curved down into a dark scowl as he headed towards the training grounds Sakura showed him earlier.

He needed to cool off and have some time to think.

* * *

 **Well here we go, Karin vs Sakura, who will win? lol XD**

 **Anyways R &R Ja**


	15. Simple Brawls and Complicated Battles

**Lol, I didn't write any new chapters for two weeks and I posted the chapters I wrote just in case I forget or don't want to write. Utter failure XD.**

 **Holy crap, I totally forgot to thank those who reviewed XD I'm so sorry. Anyways: Thank you Tiger Priestess for constantly reviewing for most of my chapters. Also thank you: LadyMartel4000 and Deidara9898, I'm so sorry for the late thank you's but :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SAO... Wait wrong anime... I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura charged at the fuming redhead and abruptly stopped, before she smashed her fist onto the dusty ground.

The hard packed dirt cracked and crumbled as the entire radius of Sakura's punch rumbled and a second after that everything was in chaos as the dirt flew up in large chunks and dust billowed everywhere.

Karin leapt backwards to safety, or so she thought as Suigetsu appeared and slashed his large blade towards her. The redhead could only tuck her legs and roll in midair to avoid getting cut, but Sakura immediately jumped behind Suigetsu and swiped at the rolling redhead. This time she could not avoid it and was slammed back into the air like a ball.

She hit a tree and stood up unsteadily before launching a multitude of shuriken and kunai, all but to no avail as Suigetsu blocked the sharp objects with his much larger sword. Sakura charged with a kunai gripped in her left hand in front and her right hand pulled back in a fist.

Karin took out a kunai and swiped it at the pinkette as she approached, but Sakura was ready and she countered with her own kunai. She had infused her chakra in the metal and it sliced through the fellow weapon as if it were melted butter, Karin could do nothing as she watched the fist approach her mid section, time slowed and just as it happened it ended almost as abruptly as it came and Sakura's fist connected to the redhead's stomach and she flew back by a hundred feet.

A large resounding crash was heard along with a large cloud of dust floating in the sky, proving that Sakura and Suigetsu had won.

Sakura dusted her hands and humphed before she went to rejoin with the sharp toothed man.

"Man, I finally got to take out my anger on that little annoyance." Suigetsu said contently as he slung his sword over his shoulder. Sakura chuckled and replied "Well, let's get back inside, we'll see how long it takes Karin to come back before she starts crying for _her_ Sasuke-kun."

 ***Eye-catch: Chibi Sakura and Suigetsu jumping in victory while a chibi Karin is on the floor with a white flag. Chibi Sasuke is holding two cards: Sakura: 5 Karin: 0***

* * *

Sasuke briskly walked down the hallway, ignoring the stares from hand servants and maids. He made his way down to his new bedroom and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and gulped down half of it before slamming it back on the table, wiping his lips.

After Sakura dragged him halfway across the village and into the castle, Karin had immediately clung onto him the moment he entered the building and pulled him away from Sakura.

She then pulled him into the fanciest restaurant in Konoha (which wasn't as fancy as restaurants in the Western countries), something about **being** her favorite place in the village. Then she went into a private room and took him along, plates of food were already set down and she gushed about the occasion being some sort of romantic date, while he tuned out most of her conversation.

Suddenly his ears caught on a word about her challenging Sakura. He focused his attention on what she was saying and it had explained why for the past 2 days the two girls had been so strange to him.

It all clicked together, Sakura "accidently" spilling water on him and cleaning it away for him while Karin followed suit. Then the two unknown bentos prepared for him during lunch and why Sakura had dragged him halfway across Konoha just to make him smile.

His emotions suddenly crashed down into a jumble of negative feelings until Karin suddenly edged close to him and seductively murmured to him about ditching Sakura and coming with her.

Her lips were about to touch his mouth, when he abruptly sat up and stalked out of the restaurant. Karin immediately followed and he soon resorted to flying, getting tired of the screechings of the redhead trying to call him back.

Luckily Sakura and Suigetsu were right in front of the castle where he landed and sprinted off the avoid the female monstrosity approaching.

He ran a hand through his long, shaggy hair and sighed. Had Sakura actually challenge Karin to attract him, and did she actually care for him and not for him to like her? He decided to take a shower and to sift through his thoughts in peace.

Turning on the shower, he let the scalding water hit his back and his wings as he scrubbed his long hair free of any dust or grime. He looked up onto the ceiling through half lidded eyes and let his vision blur from the steam.

'Did Karin lie to me or was I just dreaming...' he thought dully as the he tilted his head back and let the burning water slide across his face. 'Does Sakura actually care for me like she did when we were younger... or did she do it just to get my attention...'

He let those thoughts wander throughout his mind as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Even though the water was burning his skin, he felt somewhat cold as if the temperature didn't affect him.

Turning around, he closed the water and stepped out onto the mat. Wrapping a towel around his waist and setting another one on top of his head, he stepped out of the bathroom and went to switch clothing behind the heavy dressing screen in a corner of his bedroom.

After stepping out in his usual attire, Sasuke continued to dry his hair with the towel he had placed on his head. Walking out the door, he bumped into someone and the person stuttered out a "Sorry." before he noticed that it was Sakura.

"Oh Sasuke, sorry about that, I have to go." She said quickly and was about to run away when Sasuke quickly grabbed her shoulder and pulled her towards him.

"When Karin dragged me to the restaurant, she said something about you challenging her to see who gets my attention first." He said lowly, as Sakura's eyes widened and she stepped back.

"I didn't challenge her, she challenged me first and said that if I lost I would have to ignore you and she gets to be with you." Sakura said, "I didn't want that to happen..." she lowered her head, "Not because I 'like' you but I care... I promised you before and I'm not going to break it." She lifted her head up and fiercely gazed into his eyes, determination shining in her jade orbs.

"Did you purposely spill water on me then?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. Sakura shook her head and said "No, that was actually by accident, but Karin splashed it on purpose. I'm not blaming her but you can tell how she grabbed a cup of water and threw her hand forward in front of your face."

Sasuke sighed and said "That explains everything..." He then turned around and walked back into his bedroom.

"Wait!" Sakura exclaimed and but then she pulled back her arm and said "Nevermind... Just... don't leave Konoha...please..." she hid her eyes by her fringe and backed away.

Sasuke grunted and said "That is by my choice, I won't keep any promises." and with that he slid the door close.

He knew he had to leave soon, to find the cure but he also had to find his older brother at the same time.

Grabbing a large empty pack, he stuffed a few neatly folded articles of clothing into the bag and he then proceeded to put in food provisions and bottles of water, along with some food and soldier pills.

Then he sealed a few dozen of shuriken and kunai in a scroll and put it in the pack. He looked around the room and his eyes settled onto the picture he was forced to take with his friends.

Although he was irritated at his friends forcing him to take it, he was actually slightly happy at the gesture. He reached for it and was about to put it in his pack when he suddenly stopped.

Instead he flipped it, so it faced downwards. His eyes darkened but he turned around and faced the window. It was evening already, and it was time.

He shifted into his dragon form as quickly as possible, erasing all the traces of blood from the rooftop, before he slipped back into his bedroom. His newly sharpened eyes caught sight of the pin Sakura gave him, he was about to put it away in a drawer, when he faltered and slipped it in his pack.

Gently lifting up the pack with his mouth, he quickly disappeared through the window and left no trace of ever leaving except for the billowing curtains of an open window.

Unbeknownst to him, a certain whiskered blonde had caught sight of everything and went to catch up to him.

* * *

 **A/N: As much as I like Itachi, I still have to make him die :( and I found the perfect way for him to die [that sounds so 'wrong' in so many ways] that's slightly different from Sasuke's actual fight with him but then that filler episode took out half of my idea :C I really don't want him to die but it has to go along with the story for Naruto and Sasuke's fight. Maybe he'll survive if Sakura finds him (*cough* Spoiler for Chapter 16 or 17 *cough*)**

* * *

Naruto was sure Sasuke was leaving but to leave so quickly, that would've definitely hurt Sakura-chan's feelings.

He quickly ran out of the castle and followed Sasuke. He followed the ebony dragon until they reached the Valley of The End.

He quickly shouted "Oi! Sasuke! Come back here, you bastard!" That caught the dragon's attention and he swooped down to see what the blonde wanted.

"Dobe, I'm going to travel and find the cure, what do you want?" He said coldly. Naruto shook his head and said "I'm bringing you back, and I'm not going down without a fight, teme!"

"Hn, suit yourself, I'm leaving." Sasuke said and he was about to turn around when Naruto tackled into him and yelled "You're not getting away, teme, I'm making sure to bring you back, for Sakura-chan."

Sasuke grit his teeth and said "Guess there's no getting away now." He dropped his pack and shifted into his cursed form before he settled into a low stance, his chokuto held tightly in his fist.

The two clashed together as Naruto called Kurama to help and he started to glow a bright orange as he turned to his Biju mode. Sasuke quickly shifted his eyes to his Sharingan but he knew that he had no chance of winning since he doesn't have the Mangekyou.

Summoning a Chidori he charged towards Naruto, who did the same thing with his Rasengan. The two leapt into the air, ready to collide when a loud caw of crows resounded through the valley.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw his brother's form appear in between them, time seemed to freeze as Naruto pulled back his arm to avoid hitting Itachi but Sasuke couldn't and his arm plunged straight through his brother's chest.

The familiar feeling of Itachi poking his forehead and saying "Forgive me, Sasuke." was the only thing he registered as Itachi asked Naruto to look after and be good friends with his younger brother. Sasuke quickly pulled out his arm and screamed "Nii-san!" as he watched his brother's form fall into the water and float away.

He tried to follow, but just as the time seemed to freeze it unfroze just as quickly and the Chidori and Rasengan collided. The blue and red chakra swirled around until it turned purple and encased the two in a black sphere before it exploded.

* * *

He opened his eyes and felt blood dripping down his cheeks, looking around he noticed that everything was encased in purple. Naruto was next to him cloaked in a blinding orange that seemed to be shaped like a fox.

When he looked up, he noticed that he was protected by a demonic purple avatar and he felt his eyes pulsing in both power and pain. Looking down to see his reflection, his eyes widened when he saw the pattern of his Mangekyou Sharingan glowing ominously in the night sky.

He suddenly was thrown in rage when he realized that because Naruto had challenged him to fight in order to bring him back, Itachi had died trying to stop the two. He took this chance when Naruto wasn't focused to charge at him and smash the blonde's avatar into the waterfall.

The two fought viciously as they threw punches at each other's avatars and summon large versions of their trademark jutsus. Sasuke learned a few new techniques using his newly found Mangekyou but each time he used it, his vision diminished and brought more pain to his eyes. He had already used Amaterasu on Naruto several times and he was finding things to be blurred and difficult to see now, the Susano'o (He remembered Itachi reading a book about Uchiha techniques and telling him about it) felt like it was burning away his body as he continued to maintain it's form.

Finally Sasuke couldn't maintain the Susano'o and it dissipated with a loud roar while Naruto had collapsed on his knees, his biju mode flickering away. Gritting his teeth he leapt into the air and was about to smash his fist onto Naruto's face, when the blonde held up his arm and flipped him onto his back.

Using his wings as an advantage, he pushed himself up and slammed his lower leg onto Naruto's shoulder and used the momentum to fly upwards.

Accessing more of Kurama's chakra, Naruto managed to change back into his biju mode but it was already beginning to flicker away. Quickly pushing his legs up, he blasted into the air and grabbed hold of Sasuke.

The weight was hard for him to maintain and the pull of gravity was bringing Sasuke down, he struggled to keep afloat but sudden a loud _SNAP_ was heard and he knew that his wings had once again ripped it's muscle.

His shoulders flared in immense pain as he and Naruto dropped down like dead weights into the raging waterfall. Splashing into the water, he could barely register the freezing cold, only feeling the cold soothe his burning shoulders.

Naruto had swam back up to the surface and jumped back onto the water. But, Sasuke swam up after he began to feel his lungs burn from lack of air. **(A/N: Lol I flipped the swimming up thing around, it was Naruto that sunk down and Sasuke landed on his feet)**

As he swam up he noticed a shred of Itachi's cloak clinging onto a sharp stone, rage began to fill him again and with new found power and determination. He flew out of the water and his fist connect to Naruto's chin in a vicious uppercut.

Naruto flew back and landed on the edge of land with a loud thud, he then limped forward and smashed his fist into Sasuke's face and Sasuke met with the same end.

Both of them were low on chakra and exhausted, but they continued to walk towards each other, rage and determination burning through their veins. The two teens lifted up their fist and smashed it towards each other.

Instead of colliding fist to fist, their hands hit straight onto each other's cheeks and they flew backwards before they landed on the ground, both of them unconscious.

 **(A/N: This is only their first fight, I mixed it between the first one and the final one of the actual manga, but there will be another fight later on.)**

Before Sasuke blacked out he thought bitterly 'All this time...and I still can't beat him...' And then everything tunneled in and disappeared.

* * *

 **Ok, next chapter is Sakura's point of view. I want to know whether _I should let Itachi live or die (Please don't ignore this XD I need to know!)_ , so R&R and tell me what you think. Anyways, Ja!**


	16. His Past

**Well this is going to be a partial filler, as it explains everything on Sasuke and Sakura's past. Just like a flashback chapter I guess...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruko... one sec.. I meant NaruTo (I hate genderbenders lol XD)**

* * *

Sakura felt like something was wrong when she couldn't find Naruto anywhere in the castle.

Running out the gates, she quickly scanned for his chakra signature and found it miles off in the distance along with Sasuke's. They were located at the Valley of The End, and judging by how their chakra was whirring around, it was definite that they were about to start a battle.

She quickly leapt into the forest and pumped chakra into her legs and sped through the pathway. Halfway there she felt another presence and as it neared she saw that it was Itachi.

Turning around she was hit with a small poke in the forehead, and she was stuck in a genjutsu (Or so she thought). The last thing she heard was "Sorry, Sakura. But it's my job to stop my otouto..."

* * *

She blinked her eyes and saw that she was back in Konoha, but she was floating in midair as if she were a ghost.

'Am I dead?' She wondered, but when she looked up, she saw that there were only 4 faces on Konoha monument, rather than five. 'So I'm witnessing the past...' Sakura mused.

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard and half a dozen giant snakes appeared. The peaceful village was suddenly in chaos as the snakes approached the castle off on top of the village monument.

Sakura then caught sight on a large banner hanging on the castle, it wasn't the Haruno symbol. Rather it was the Uchiha clan's prominent red and white fan.

'Don't tell me this was the day Sasuke was cursed?!' Sakura thought as she followed the giant snakes and towards her castle.

Orochimaru stepped down from the snakes as soon as he reached the front of the castle. Swiftly defeating every guard and obstacle in front of him, the snake sannin approached the Uchiha brother's quarters.

Sakura watched in horror as she saw the Uchiha guards were knocked out, leaving only a 15 year old Itachi to defend a 10 year old Sasuke.

Orochimaru's hands blurred through unreadable hand signs and suddenly Itachi was paralyzed. Orochimaru then swiftly stretched out his neck and bit Sasuke on the base of his neck.

The young Uchiha collapsed onto his knees as black marks spread over his face, contorting his facial features as his eyes changed color.

Then Orochimaru continued to form another barrage of hand signs and his palm started to glow with dark chakra. Charging towards the paralyzed elder Uchiha, his fist was about to connect to Itachi's stomach when Sasuke jumped forward and yelled "Yamette!"

Instead of meeting Itachi's stomach, Orochimaru hit Sasuke straight in the abdomen. The poor boy flew backwards and landed on his sides, tears dripping down his face as he shivered from chakra over abundance. The dark marks of the curse seal continued to slowly advance across his body, as a dark dragon shaped mark glowed behind his shirt.

Itachi then broke out of the paralysis jutsu and hit Orochimaru square in the jaw. He ran towards his younger brother and picked him up before he shunshined away.

"Tch, this plan was a fail, but I will capture Sasuke-kun and make him my student." Orochimaru said as he started chuckling creepily.

Sakura stood, open mouthed until time shifted forward and she found herself in the hospital instead.

Doctors and nurses were inspecting the young Uchiha prince as she saw Mikoto collapse and break down, Itachi and Fugaku we're comforting her.

Sakura glanced as Sasuke sadly as she noticed that he was restrained from moving, his body void of any sedatives or anesthetics. Leather straps were tied to his ankles and thighs, and his wrists and upper arm.

A doctor carefully massaged his tightly shut eye, the one where the dark marks marred his face. Then the doctor carefully pried his eye open and inspected the golden slit pupil, pale yellow iris and black sclera of the eye with a small flashlight.

Sasuke whimpered pitifully as he was poked and prodded by the doctors to check his symptoms, until suddenly he lost control of the curse seal and he let out a loud, strained scream.

Sakura winced as she watched him pull on the restraints as his canines sharpened into fangs and his hair lengthen and paled, a splash of black covering the bridge of his nose and the worst was when he arched out his back and a strangled whimper escaped his mouth as the fabric of his shirt stretched and strained.

The doctors and nurses backed away from the poor boy and watched with horrified interest. Fugaku and Itachi stared at Sasuke, unable to say anything as Mikoto buried her head onto her husband's shoulder and whispered the torture to stop.

Suddenly a loud shred was heard throughout the room and the familiar hand shaped wings Sakura was so used to seeing appeared, as they forced through the young Uchiha's shirt and shredded through the bed that restrained them from laying straight.

The doctors surged forward and continue to now inspect the young boy. They measured his wings, poked at it and felt the webbed skin between the large fingers. They then continued to inspect both his eyes and collect samples of his pale blue hair and his elongated claws.

One doctor had used a long cotton tip and poked it into Sasuke's mouth to collect traces of germs or anything from the back of his throat. The young Uchiha was thrown into a fit of coughing as the doctor put the sample into a sealed container.

Fugaku couldn't take it anymore and he walked out of the room with Mikoto, to watch the scene behind a wall of glass.

Only Itachi stayed and he walked close to Sasuke and gripped onto his younger brother's small hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Sasuke clenched his older brother's hand tightly and looked at him with pained and frightened eyes as doctors now stuck a needle into his arm to collect a blood sample.

Sakura felt so bad for Sasuke and tears of sorrow and sympathy for him trickled down her cheeks. He was so young when he was suddenly thrown into the hospital to be poked around like a test subject, but having no idea that it was for his own good.

She watched as Itachi brushed back a lock of Sasuke's hair carefully as he whispered words of encouragement, Sasuke's mouth changed into a small hopeful smile although he still was frightened by all the doctors inspecting him, as they now took off his shirt to further inspect the changes to his body.

Sakura then knew that Itachi truly cared about Sasuke, he didn't try to hurt Sasuke when he came to visit him during that day Sakura was caring for him. Even as an Akatsuki member, Itachi would still worry about his younger brother. It was shown during this scene as he comforted his younger brother now that Sasuke was being hooked onto different machines.

She continued to watch as Itachi comforted his younger brother, from cracking small jokes to make his younger brother smile or laugh to holding his hand reassuringly throughout the entire process, giving Sasuke a small sliver of hope.

Sometimes he would wipe away Sasuke's tears when the younger Uchiha started to feel pain and other times he would continue to encourage him to endure in order to pursue his dreams.

Finally the inspection procedure was over and the doctors unstrapped Sasuke and allowed him to wear the hospital gown. The young boy quickly threw on the gown and he launched himself towards his older brother, embracing him tightly as quiet tears of hurt and fright streamed down his face.

Fugaku and Mikoto came in and the Uchiha matriarch bolted towards her two sons and hugged both of them, thanking Itachi for caring for Sasuke throughout the procedure while crying for Sasuke as the younger boy continued to sob on his older brother's shirt.

Fugaku stood close to his family although he was unable to say anything but a tiny smile appeared on his features as he stared at his younger son, even though the poor boy looked horrifying.

Time shifted once again as Sakura found herself two months after the inspection procedure. This time she was at the hospital still, but she noticed how Sasuke wasn't restrained and he was now curled up in a fetal position, seemingly in pain.

She heard Itachi explain to the doctors how Sasuke reacted perfectly fine to the curse seal but the other mark, the Fuin no Ryuu, had caused his chakra to act up, and give him horrible stomach pains.

This time, doctors checked that small portion of his stomach rather than his entire body, as they checked the pulsing mark and tried to detect anything unusual about it. Sakura looked at the clock and noticed it was evening.

'This could be the day Sasuke transformed into a dragon...' She thought and she immediately covered her ears, watching as a doctor carefully inserted some chakra into the seal.

Suddenly, Sasuke let out a horrible cry of pain and the seal began to glow and dark chakra swirled around him. Sakura closed her eyes and waited for a few minutes and when she dared to open her eyes again, she saw, just as she predicted a small dragon took place where Sasuke used to be.

Almost immediately, he was poked and prodded again as Itachi rushed into the room to check on his younger brother. Sakura felt bad for both of the brothers, she stared as Itachi tentatively put his hand on Sasuke's snout, and look at him with sympathy as the young dragon let out a whimper.

Mikoto and Fugaku ran into the room and their eyes widened when they caught sight of Sasuke. Mikoto immediately started to tear up, whispering about why Sasuke had to face this much pain.

The procedure continued to drag on, and Itachi could do nothing but stroke his little brother's soft raven fur, while he was once again hooked up onto machines and poked to be inspected.

Tears were streaking down the young dragon's face, he could only look up to his older brother and whimper pitifully as more needles were stuck into him.

Sakura felt another wave of sympathy and sorrow wash over her. Sasuke had to face this much even after he had endured the first procedure, not even Itachi could fully comfort him.

Time shifted forward again and this time Sasuke was sleeping on the hospital bed, his parents speaking to the doctors and Itachi sitting at the bedside continuing to stroke his little brother carefully.

Then a crash was heard as dark shadows knocked out the doctors and nurses and the Uchiha matriarch and patriarch.

Itachi dodged and kicked the shadows, successfully knocking all of them out with skill and ease. But he was suddenly paralyzed again and watched in horror as Orochimaru appeared and took hold of the now awoken Sasuke.

Itachi could only yell at Orochimaru to give Sasuke back as he watched his little brother get tied up and disappear into the darkness. Orochimaru's resounding cackles were echoed throughout the village as Itachi was freed from the jutsu and he collapsed on the floor staring out to the space where his little brother was taken from.

Sakura stared in horror as time brought her to another location. She found herself in a dark area underground. When she turned around she saw a 14 year old Sasuke, breathing hard as he was kneeled on the floor, his typical outfit shredded.

Orochimaru stood in front of him and said "Good... Good... But you still need to work on Nature Transformation, to reach Chidori Eiso..."

Sasuke grit his teeth and said "I know that, you don't have to tell me." He then slowly stood up and gripped his wrist, pushing his two arms forward as a spark of lightning formed in his palm and shifted into a blade like shape.

Sweat trickled off his face as he focused on the morphing lightning. Suddenly his concentration broke and the sword shattered, as Sasuke collapsed onto his knees again, breathing heavily.

"Hm... Looks like you need some more injections to strengthen..." Orochimaru mused, and Sasuke's eyes widened as his wings tensed.

Kabuto suddenly appeared holding a needle and walked towards Sasuke. Almost obediently, Sasuke raised his arm and allowed the needle to slide into his skin.

Sweat continued to drip down his face as the strange liquid was injected into his bloodstream. Sakura knew Orochimaru would give Sasuke strange drugs to enhance his power and speed, but to force him until the young teen would obediently take it, was absolutely horrifying.

She faced the trio again as Orochimaru dismissed Sasuke and walked away with Kabuto following.

Sasuke glared at the two with crimson eyes as he muttered "Damn him... Why must I be forced to train with him..." He then easily stood up, showing nothing of him being exhausted except for some scratches and his dampened hair.

Sakura then took note how Sasuke seemed well built and toned at such a young age, the after effects of the drugs he took from Orochimaru. He continued to walk down the long corridor until he reached a room and slipped in quietly.

Sakura followed and she was caught off guard when she heard him say "You know I can see you... Even though Orochimaru and the others can't..."

Sakura blinked and said "Who? Me?" And Sasuke turned around to say "Yes, it's you... I don't know how you can escape Orochimaru's sight and his guards, but I saw you since that day he attacked the Uchiha palace."

Sakura sighed and replied "Then you must know who I am if you saw me back when I was younger...Sasuke." Sasuke seemed to be in thought for a few seconds and he said "Sakura... You're that girl who promised to be friends with me... But I never saw you again.."

"Well, I'm from the future... But I promise that I will come back and find you...even if it's years later..." Sakura said "Well I better leave, I don't want to mess up the time stream...but good luck Sasuke-kun." She smiled before she was pulled into the shifting time again.

This time she heard Sasuke mutter out a small "Aa" before she was completely pulled in.

* * *

She gasped as she sat up, and she looked around. She was propped onto the base of a tree, but she seemed to be back at her time again. Suddenly she remembered, 'Sasuke and Naruto! They're fighting now!'

Standing up, she once again set out to find her two friends wondering how long she was out, before she shook her head and sped up her pace.

* * *

 **Ok this chapter was really good to me at least XD**

 **Anyways, R &R Ja!**


	17. Save Him

**So you guys wanted Itachi to live I wrote it like this XD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (ran out of sarcastic comments again.)**

* * *

Sakura leapt off from tree to tree, continuing to speed across the forest until she began to close into a river. Suddenly her sharp eyes caught a flash of black and red in the river and she bolted towards the edge to check on what it was.

Her eyes widened when she saw that it was Itachi. His eyes were dull and blood trickled down his lips. A large gaping hole was in his chest and streaks of red dyed the river water.

Leaping onto the water, she quickly pulled out the elder Uchiha and carefully laid him onto the ground. Feeling for a pulse, she caught a slight, wavering beat. 'He's still alive!' She thought.

Quickly, she probed his body for any other injuries and found that he had hypothermia, a system wide infection that probably had been plaguing him for years and his eyesight had diminished to the point where he was legally blind.

The worst injury was the hole in his chest, it ran right through his body, hitting close to his heart and luckily, did not hit his lungs either. Two of his ribs had been broken from the injury and he was lucky that his spine did not shatter either.

She had to heal the injury first before she tended his hypothermia and infection. His eyesight was the least important, so she deducted that she could heal it later on, that is if he could survive.

Channeling chakra into her palms, she slowly began to knit the muscle and sinew of the injury together, she eased the two broken ribs back to their regular position and mended the internal injuries at the same time.

Slowly but surely the injury began to close up, but suddenly Itachi let out a sharp cough and gasped for breath. Sakura mentally hit herself when she remembered that there was water in his lungs, sweat trickled down her dace as she focused on the many tasks of healing Itachi.

Making sure that all the water was out of his lungs, Sakura stripped off his cloak and wrung it dry, and she pulled out a medical scroll and brought out two woolen blankets.

Setting one on the ground, she carefully positioned Itachi onto the blanket before she wrapped him up with the other one. Then she resumed to heal his injury, making sure that it was to the point where new skin began to knit together, but was strong enough to heal naturally.

She quickly set two shadow clones to protect Itachi when she went to find Naruto and Sasuke. Making sure to create a small fire, she set a pot to boil water and dumped in a handful of crushed herbs, for Itachi to drink before she made sure he kept warm in the thick sleeping bag and woolen blankets she set out for him.

She knew that her shadow clones understood what to do, so she darted back on the path to find Naruto and Sasuke. Scanning through her chakra reserves Sakura found that she had 3/4 of her chakra left, spending a large amount on Itachi.

She grit her teeth and made sure she carefully channeled only minuscule amounts of chakra onto her feet, to ensure that she could keep up a fast but steady pace.

Running faster, she felt Naruto and Sasuke's chakra diminish dangerously and started to flicker, proving that they were close to unconsciousness. She had to use more chakra to increase her speed to the point where the wind was stinging her skin.

Reaching to the Valley of The End, she saw the two teens on opposite sides of the river, both unconscious and seriously wounded. Dragging Sasuke towards Naruto she propped them up and healed the most serious of injuries, leaving the smaller injuries to heal naturally. She noticed that Sasuke's wings were limp and swollen at the shoulder blades and when she probed the injury, she couldn't help but let out a small gasp.

Only just a few days ago, she had just healed his wings and since they weren't completely healed and was damaged again, it had injured him even further. Quickly mending the muscle and tissue of his injury, she felt him twitch slightly and open his eyes.

"Thakura?" he said, he was too tired to even talk as his lips seemed to trip over his words.

"Yeah... I'm here..." She whispered as she continued to heal the two boys. Naruto soon woke up and told Sakura to focus on healing Sasuke, as Kurama's chakra was already healing him.

Helping the two up, she supported them and they made their way back to the village. On the way she noticed how Sasuke's eyes glimmered in hidden pain and sorrow, and there was dried blood streaking down like tears on his face. Stopping suddenly, she told the two to rest while she checked up on someone.

Sasuke looked at her suspiciously but sat down with Naruto on the grassy floor. Sakura made sure they weren't following her and she walked up to the spot where her two shadow clones were trying to get Itachi to drink the hot liquid. Dispersing the two clones, she went to check up on Itachi's temperature, finding it to be slightly lower than average but he was otherwise fine, besides the infection.

"Itachi-san, are you feeling any better?" She asked quietly and as seriously as she could. Itachi's eyes were back to their normal dull onyx rather than the crimson red of his Mangekyou, so he peered at Sakura and asked cautiously "Who are you?"

Sakura took a deep breath and said "Haruno Sakura, the person who took care of your younger brother and whom you knocked out a few hours ago..." Itachi seemed to smirk in an amused way and asked "Why are you helping me when I can knock you out again or trap you in my Tsukuyomi."

Sakura snorted inelegantly and retorted "Itachi-san, you have a dangerous infection in your body that's slowly eating away at you every passing second and you're low on chakra. Might I also add that you were just stabbed in the chest and you're still healing from hypothermia. I doubt that you can do any of that."

Itachi chuckled but he took the cup that Sakura was holding in her hands and drank down the contents. Sakura hesitated but she said "A-ano, Itachi-san I have to bring you back to Konoha to heal, since Sasuke-kun and Naruto are coming too, I can't treat you properly outside of the village."

Itachi tensed and said "Sakura, thank you for healing me but you should leave me be, I can't let the village know why I massacred my clan and I doubt that anyone will want to treat me." He was about to stand up, when his vision tunneled in and he was about to collapse.

Suddenly someone helped support him and he felt his teeth clack together when his chin fell upon someone's shoulders. When he looked down, he saw Sakura gaping at the person who was supporting him. The person held him close and he heard the 'stranger' whisper "You're still alive..."

His eyes widened when he realized that it was his otouto who had just caught him from falling. Carefully, Sakura stood up and helped Sasuke set Itachi down, the teen seemed angered that Sakura had not told him about Itachi being alive, but seemed happy at the same time.

They packed up everything and Sakura forced Itachi to follow them back to Konoha. Rejoining back with Naruto, the foursome made their way back to the village.

* * *

As soon as they made their way towards the gate, Sakura transferred some of her chakra to Itachi, so he could hold a henge all the way to the hospital. Calmly, playing as if she found the men being attacked by some rogues, she got through the gate keepers and dragged the guys to the hospital making sure all of them were under her and Tsunade's care, no other doctor was allowed into the room.

Sedating them was hard, as each of them all resisted in different ways. Sasuke was stubborn and kept coldly snapping at the two doctors while trying to dodge the needle. Naruto was loud as usual and bounced around the room, despite being exhausted. And Itachi... He kept quiet but seemed creepily calm about being sedated for an operation.

Finally Sakura got tired of the resisting and smacked all of them on the head, ranting about being stubborn asses and then she stuck the needle into their arms and promptly put them into unconsciousness.

Sakura worked on Sasuke and Naruto first, making sure all the injuries were treated for Naruto and clearing away any signs of infection before she moved onto Sasuke.

Doing the same thing for the blue haired teen, she then checked his wings. Having no idea what to do about his wings as it was in no part of her studies of the human body, she checked it again to see if he had any broken bones or anything of the sort in his wings.

Seeing that he had serious tissue and muscle damage and learning that the bones in his wings were hollow, but a few of them that was located at his shoulder were severely cracked, Sakura healed the tissue damage to the point where it would not swell up and cause more pain to Sasuke and she carefully mended the bones after she made sure the muscle would not interfere with it naturally healing.

Placing the plaster onto his shoulder blades, she carefully molded a cast for his wings and laid him down on his stomach for it to quickly dry, before she wrapped up the rest with thick bandages.

Stepping back to double check on her work, she then went to help Tsunade with curing Itachi. Halfway through Tsunade had to leave for Hokage duties, so Sakura slowly mended away the damage in Itachi's body caused by the infection and she slowly cleared away the disease.

Making sure his heart and lungs were the first to be cleaned of the infection she then carefully channeled chakra into Itachi's liver and kidneys, making the process easier once the organs naturally cleaned out anything else besides the infection.

Then she proceeded to continue and clear away the infection from all the other organs, carefully probing his body once she was done, in order to be sure that she had left no trace of the infection in his body.

Wiping away the sweat that trickled down her forehead, she pulled out a bottle of antibiotics and carefully placed one in Itachi's mouth along with some water before she tilted his head back to allow the pill to be swallowed.

Then she transported the three into the Restricted Ward and into a large room for fitting in three or more patients.

Plopping down on the hard visitor chair, she scanned through her chakra reserves again, only to find that she was almost out of chakra, using up most of it healing on the three men, especially Itachi.

She looked at the three sleeping, it seemed so peaceful yet they were always in a conflict, making the scene seem fake and unnatural.

She began to feel the exhaustion of lack of chakra and her world began to blur before she fell on the side of Sasuke's bed and went into a deep slumber.

* * *

He awoke suddenly, feeling numb pain in his shoulders. Blinking, he tried to erase the blurriness in his eyes but somehow he couldn't. Trying to ignore the blurriness of his vision, he tried to focus on the strange feeling located where his shoulder blade and wings are.

Gently dragging his fingertips down the side of his back, he found a hard cast wrapped in layers of bandages right where his wings connected to his shoulder blades. The hard material forced his wings to stay in one position, and it was beginning to numb the appendages.

Trying to ignore that also, he focused his attention to the side of his bed, his eyes widening when he saw that a certain pink haired girl was sleeping peacefully at the side of his bed, despite her figure being blurred.

Switching onto his Sharingan to check on her chakra, he flinched when a sharp sting jolted through his eyes, glancing at the mirror in front of the room, he found that he had involuntarily activated his Mangekyou instead.

Nevertheless he checked through her chakra reserves, noticing that she was almost depleted of all chakra, except that she was quickly regenerating more as she slept.

He winced again when his vision began to blur considerably more, so he deactivated the Mangekyou and watched as his vision stopped blurring. Rubbing his eyes and blinking rapidly he could not get rid of the irritation of his diminishing eyesight.

"So, I see you have witnessed the after effects of overusing the Mangekyou... Sasuke." A familiar voice cut through his thoughts.

Turning to see the person beside him, he found his older brother carefully sitting up, before he asked "Is there any other after effects?"

Itachi shook his head and replied "I am not sure, but there definitely is besides blindness. After all I can't see anything in front of me now, you're just a blur of gray and blue in my eyes. I don't even know how you look like anymore, I could only tell by your chakra signature." He chuckled darkly but otherwise kept a calm mask on.

Sasuke kept quiet but he stared at the wall instead, scanning through his own chakra he found that he had a little left, because most were spent on the battle while retaining his cursed form.

Getting tired of the constant irritation in his wings, he stretched them out, wincing at the small shocks of pain running through his shoulder, each time he heard something pop. Relaxing his shoulders, he almost sighed in relief when the numbness ceased, leaving him to settle on his blurry eyes instead.

Sudden shifting of his bed, told that Sakura was waking up, so he kept quiet and waited for her to fully wake up. "Morning...Okaa-san, what time is it?" She mumbled tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

"It's 3 in the afternoon and I'm not your okaa-san." Sasuke said monotonously. Sakura seemed to freeze up, and stare at Sasuke before she freaked. "Oh crap, I overslept, shisou's gonna kill me, I still have a ton of paperwork and shit! I have more patients to care for, ok bye Sasuke-kun and whoever is in the room." She rambled before she ran out and slammed the door shut,

Itachi chuckled amusedly, and Sasuke sighed heavily. 'The girl needed to keep herself in check besides caring too much for her patients.' He thought sarcastically, staring at the door blankly.

"Well, now we have to wait for Naruto to wake up." Itachi said, pointing at the blonde lump, snoring away under his bed sheet. Sasuke could only pinch the bridge of his nose and mumble "Don't even ask..."

* * *

 **This was a pretty good chapter (to me at least) But I'm sorry for the late post, I was having a really bad week...**

 **Anyways, R &R Ja!**


	18. Lunch With The Close Ones

**Next chapter lol XD, I've been starting this new fanfic that I'll post after I finish my very first fanfic 'Cursed or Not?' (A short summary can be found in my profile.)**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto do not own I (or flipped lol)**

* * *

Sasuke absentmindedly rubbed his blurry eyes, continuously irritated by the feeling. Itachi stayed quiet the whole time, laying down on bed, while Naruto was still snoring away which further irritated the teen.

"Itac-... Nii-san, is there anyway to get rid of the blurriness of using the Mangekyou?" Sasuke asked finally, unable to control the urge to just pull out his own eyes to stop the annoying blur.

"... One of the only ways is to implant another Uchiha's eyes into your own socket... especially by family bonds which make it an even stronger Eternal Mangekyou..." Itachi said, as he sat up. "I don't think there is any other way that can heal an Uchiha's blindness. Unless there was a medic _that_ talented and could probably heal it, though there is a very low chance."

Sasuke went quiet and stared at his blurred hand, letting out a deep sigh. He tilted his head upwards and stared at the blank ceiling, Itachi closed his eyes and settled back in his bed before quietly saying "I need to restore more chakra, call me up when Sakura or another medic comes."

Sasuke nodded and turned his gaze outside. The window was left slightly ajar, the white curtains pushed aside, swaying gently with the cool breeze. He closed his eyes and slumped onto the bed, cringing as his wings pushed outwards slightly, creaking painfully inside the cast. He opened his eyes slightly and looked around his surroundings carefully.

Peaceful... Itachi was resting while Naruto was still sleeping. Gentle breezes blew inside the room, erasing the strong stench of cleaning products ever so slowly as sunlight streamed through the open windows, almost inviting someone to come out. The walls were bland white and so were the floors and ceiling, simple cabinets and a sink with random tools and such were placed on top of it.

He closed his eyes again and took in a deep breath, suddenly the door was slammed open and he choked on his breath. Coughing uncontrollably, he felt someone pat his back repeatedly. "I'm so sorry Sasuke, I was just running away from Karin." Sakura's voice came beside him.

Finally catching his breath, he managed to mutter out "It's fine." and settled down from his rigid posture. Sakura stood up and shook her head, "Karin kept following me, asking what I did with you because she couldn't find you. She even went far enough to go into your room right now, I checked your room, and since most of your old things were moved down to the room, I found some things missing and your room was a mess."

Sasuke grimaced and hoped that the redhead hadn't taken some of the pictures he had of him and his family. They were the only things that reminded him of his mother and father besides his parent's old belongings.

He cleared his throat and said "Itachi wants you to check up on his eyesight and condition right now." he winced when his voice came out raspy and dry, from the lack of water. He swallowed a few times and watched as Sakura moved to check up on his older brother.

Noticing something in her hand, he asked "What is that in your hand?" Sakura stood up from her kneeling position and said "Oh you meant this?" She held up the large paper bag in her hand. He nodded quietly, and Sakura laughed a little.

"It's just lunch, for you three. I think you're all perfectly fine to eat normal food rather than hospital food, it was more of the physical injuries and Itachi-san's disease won't be affected by what he eats."

Sasuke said nothing and watched as Sakura prodded his older brother awake and checked up on his health condition. Then, after she finished the check up, she pulled out the items from the paper bag. Two simple bento boxes, an instant ramen cup with a thermos of hot water and a small package made of a wide reed leaf.

"I'm not sure what Itachi-san likes, so I made a wild guess and I got a cabbage onigiri bento for him, I have the typical bento you like and instant ramen for Naruto." She said as she pulled out the foldable tables on the two Uchiha brothers' beds. She set Naruto's lunch and the reed package on the sink counter before setting down the two brother's lunch.

"You made quite a lucky guess, Sakura-san. I do in fact like cabbage onigiri, it is my favorite food." Itachi said as he opened the bento and snapped open the chopsticks. Sakura laughed nervously and replied "I don't know... I guess that was pretty lucky..."

Sasuke snorted but said nothing and opened his own bento. Thanking Sakura for the lunch they both dug in and finished quickly, Sakura sweatdropped at their appetites.

Closing the bento box, he watched as Sakura pull out the reed package. "I'm not sure if you like this Itachi-san. I know Sasuke doesn't like sweets so I bought it so I could snack on something. Would you like some?"

"What is it?" Itachi asked curiously, staring towards Sakura's direction. Sakura opened the reed package and Sasuke saw flashes of green, white and pink. He immediately knew it was the tri-colored dangos that Itachi loved to eat back when they were younger.

"Oh they're tri-colored dangos, I bought the last package since the line was so long." Sakura said. Sasuke watched Itachi tense and his facial expression morphed into something of uncertainty and he smirked at his older brother's reaction.

"I don't know if you like or not, since you and Sasuke are so similar and you don't seem to be the type of person to eat sweets..." Sakura said nervously "I guess, I'll have to finish it myself."

Sasuke's smirk widened even more when he saw, Itachi glancing at Sakura's direction longingly. "Nii-san, even though I don't like sweets, I'll be glad to help Sakura to finish them off."

Sakura rapped her knuckles on his forehead and chastised "Sasuke-kun, don't tease your nii-san, he's older than you." Itachi looked at him with annoyance etched on his face, and Sasuke heard him mutter "Foolish otouto..."

"Oh well, guess I have to eat this myself..." Sakura said with a shrug, about to bite off a piece of the sugary dessert, until she saw Itachi staring at the dango, his Mangekyou activated and it looked like he was trying not to grab it out of her hands.

Sakura burst out laughing and said "You actually like dangos, Itachi-san?! Hahahaha, what a surprise!" She giggled before pulling out two sticks and handed it to the older male.

Itachi deactivated his Mangekyou and took a bite out of the dango, he kept quiet although he looked embarrassed. Sakura offered one to Sasuke and asked "Sasuke-kun, do you want one?"

Sasuke shrugged and replied "I guess..." before taking the dessert. When he was about to bite into it, he heard Naruto scream "AHHHH! Teme with a freaking Rasengan! Noooooo! My worst nightmare come true!"

All three turned to the blonde who had rolled off the bed and sat up groaning "What the hell happened, I just dreamed of Sasuke-teme using Rasengan..."

Sakura's face went from blank to annoyance to anger at Naruto's stupidity. She grabbed a dango and took off the three dumplings before shoving them in the blonde's mouth. "You idiot! Next time don't scream because you saw something you don't like, much less DREAM!"

Naruto started choking on the dessert but Sakura ignored his pleas of help. Sasuke laughed quietly, but it caught Sakura's attention. "Did you just laugh?" She asked, her eyes open wide. Itachi chuckled and said "It has been a long time since you've laughed..."

Sasuke looked away, embarrassed but he still hid a small smile, it was because of Sakura that he had worked up the courage to kill Orochimaru and was freed of the snake and got to meet his parents once again. Maybe his kaa-san was right... Sakura might make a difference in his life...

But then his smile turned down slightly... What about finding the cure... he still needed to also tell Team Taka that they are free to do whatever they wanted...

Shaking his head, he focused his blurry eyes at the pink haired girl, she was laughing... with his older brother and best friend/rival... Maybe this was the family he was missing...

* * *

Sakura smiled slightly, but then she remembered something. Taking in a deep breath she said "Itachi-san... Even though we've gotten rid of the disease in your body, you will probably still be plagued with it, I'm making sure that I'll cure you though. It will take a very long time... Are you willing to go through it?"

Itachi looked at her, his eyes unfocused but he nodded and said "Anything to rid me of the disease... On the other hand, you also have to help my otouto too... He has faced more pain than me..."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and he replied "Nii-san.. I can endure this, but your sickness could kill you. I can't risk you dying... " He looked away, and his sentence held another meaning: _You're the only family I have left..._

Sakura grimaced but she said firmly "You know what, I'll heal both of you." Naruto, who was eating his ramen, looked at her and yelled "No! Sakura-chan you can't do that, remember the last time you tried curing two patients who had very life-risking diseases. You were able to cure them but you had to spend a week in the hospital because you barely had enough sleep and nourishment PLUS you were dangerously low on chakra!"

"But I have to, they are the two last Uchiha's and I _care_..." Sakura argued. Sasuke looked at her and said flatly "Go cure Itachi first... I can endure a few more months of this maybe even years."

Sakura was about to argue back but Sasuke shot her a look to shut up and she sighed and said "Fine... I'll heal Itachi first then I'll find the cure for you..." She walked out the down, shutting it quietly and the sound of soft footsteps left the room.

"She meant to heal you, but Sakura-chan could kill herself for working so hard to cure you." Naruto said, as he slurped down the rest of his ramen. Sasuke closed his eyes and slumped down again, taking in a heavy breath before he replied "I know... but what I don't know is what's going to happen to me this evening..."

Itachi looked at Sasuke and replied "In your condition, I don't think you can move and go up to a larger space to transform nor can we be sure that your injuries can still be further damaged."

Naruto gulped down the last of his ramen soup and threw the cup away before replying "Oi, Itachi, do you think we should move away from Sasuke-te... I mean Sasuke when time comes?"

Itachi nodded and looked at Sasuke, "It's almost four, we might need to prepare for this... You're used to the procedures am I right?" Sasuke grunted and replied "Aa..."

With that Itachi shifted his bed closer to Naruto and Sasuke moved his towards the wall. Ready to face any challenge, he braced himself as the seconds ticked by for the transformation to happen. Little did he know, with his low chakra and part of Orochimaru absorbed into himself, it would be a very difficult moment.

* * *

 **Ok done, I kinda got stuck in the middle of writing this chapter but I hoped it didn't come out too choppy. (SPOILER) And the dango scene actually happened in the Itachi arc episode, where Izumi thought he didn't like sweets. If anyone watched it lol (SPOILER).**

 **Anyways, R &R ja!**


	19. Back Again

**SOOOO sorry for the late update, I'm still trying to get ready for a bunch of tests. Well this chapter is mostly centered around Sakura, since her birthday is VERY close (either that or it's today, depends on when I post this chapter ^) And that also means I have to wait one more month for my birthday LOL.**

 **Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto-baka. (Naruto: Hey!)**

* * *

Time ticked by painfully and the more Sasuke stressed about the evening, the slower time passed. He let out a heavy breath and stared at the clock again for the nth time. Itachi and Naruto tried to edge further from him, just to make things better for him but it seemed more like they were avoiding him now.

Finally the hands hit the 6 mark, and he felt something throb inside of him, twisting and knotting painfully. He winced and took in a deep breath, preparing for this moment to pass by, yet it seemed to become more painful the more he tried to suppress it.

Itachi noticed this happen, even though everything was blurred, he could hear how his otouto's breathing became harsher and hitched once in a while. He could also feel slight vibrations from every wince or cringe of pain that came from his brother's side. Slamming his hand down on the button to call a doctor or nurse, he stood up, albeit unsteadily, he prayed that the doctor coming in was either Sakura or Tsunade.

* * *

Sakura was busy studying on Itachi's disease and it's current advances on his body, when she was quickly alerted by the sound of an emergency beep from one of the rooms she was assigned to. Rushing over, she saw that it was Sasuke's room, strained cries of pain echoing down the halls.

Slamming open the door, her eyes widened as she saw Sasuke curled in a pained, not even halfway through his transformation. Itachi was close to him, but was still cautious upon coming too close the his younger brother.

Sakura exclaimed "Itachi-san, move away from Sasuke for a second, I need to check on him." Itachi nodded and moved back to where Naruto was.

Sakura edged closer to Sasuke and set her hand carefully on his spine, she cringed uncomfortably when she felt the bone shift and change beneath her fingertips. Looking down she quickly said "Sasuke, take in deep breaths, control your breathing first. I need to check on your condition."

Sasuke glanced up at her and she saw raw pain and agony reflected in his pale irises, although he had said nothing, Sakura saw that he tried to regain control of his breathing but it was suddenly interrupted by a shudder of pain, racking his body.

"Don't...look at...me..." He managed to grit out in a strained voice. Sakura knowing what happened last time, gestured for the other two behind her to close their eyes with her.

She resisted the urge to open her eyes when a series of painful, gut wrenching cracks resounded around the room and Sasuke's cry of pain followed.

Suddenly a strange sound, almost like a mixture of ripping or popping, came from Sasuke's end, and Sakura forced herself to open her eyes. Her eyes widened soon after seeing what had happened.

Sasuke seemed to have gotten past transforming into a dragon, but the side of his shoulder was ripped, blood trickling down as giant snake heads rippled out of the serious injury. A howl of pain escaped his mouth as he himself was sucked into the gigantic snake.

The room creaked and cracked as the snake hissed and destroyed the wall ahead of it and went landed on the ground creating mass destruction.

"Holy shit, what the hell!" Naruto yelled as he got up to his feet and jumped onto the ground, quickly tailing the giant eight headed snake. Sakura's eyes were blank as she stared at the destruction Sasuke had involuntarily caused.

Itachi had summoned his Susano'o and turned behind to look at Sakura. "This was the eight headed serpent that I told you about back when I first met you. We need to destroy it in order to rid Sasuke of the seal."

Sakura nodded stiffly and watched as Itachi advanced towards the giant snake as his Susano'o morphed from a giant skeleton to an armored warrior of bright orange and red.

She watched as Itachi slice down many of the heads while bright blue can be seen under the snake as Naruto hit the snake repeatedly with Rasengan. The village was in chaos, villagers being evacuated, ninjas running around to rescue survivors or protecting those in danger, Tsunade had appeared from the hospital and yelled at other medics to quickly heal the wounded from the destroyed building.

Finally, breaking out of her shock, she ran towards where Itachi and Naruto were. Seeing that seven of the eight heads were chopped off quickly by Itachi's Susano'o and the eight tails were broken cleanly off by Naruto, she watched in horror as Orochimaru appeared from the last head of the snake.

He screamed out "I'm finally free of Sasuke-kun's chains! Now I can-" He stopped and grimaced for a moment before he was dragged back down to the snake's throat, yelling out "No!"

Itachi stared at the final snake head, his giant sword of flame in position. The head writhed and spit out randomly until suddenly it was still, the eyes dulled.

Sakura yelled out "Sasuke-kun!" and ran towards the remaining snake head. She stared at it, disbelief evident in her eyes, until suddenly a gravelly and raspy voice was emitted from the giant snake. "S-sa...kura..."

She blinked, surprised that Sasuke had been able to grasp hold of the snake and become the entity itself. Looking closely at the snake, she saw how it's eyes had began to shine with life again, she was then forced to back away from it when it snapped viciously at her.

When she peered at it again, she found guilt, unmasked, shown in it's eyes. It opened it's mouth again and the voice then came "I'm...sorry... can't...control...much...longer."

She quickly replied "Don't, fight it Sasuke. Please... I know you can..." Running closer to the snake head, she set her palm onto the tip of it's mouth and she whispered "Because, I believe in you."

Itachi and Naruto, seeing how she was dangerously close the snake, edged closer to her in case she was attacked.

Sakura sighed sadly and stood up after she received no reaction from the snake. Suddenly Sasuke's voice came again, this time only simply saying. "Thank you." and then everything around the snake was blasted in bright, glowing light.

* * *

She opened her eyes and found herself in midair again. ' _Is this back in time AGAIN?'_ she thought, slightly exasperated.

Looking behind her, she saw the four heads of the Hokage staring at her again. She sighed and ran towards the Uchiha castle, seeing how they were still in power.

She quickly moved to Sasuke's room and her eyes widened when she saw that he was in his cursed form. ' _This must be after the attack.'_ She thought as she entered the room quietly and hid behind the closet door, knowing that he'll probably see her.

The boy was staring out the window longingly as he stared at the other children playing or training outside. The door opened and Mikoto walked in the room, holding a plate of sliced tomatoes and a pair of chopsticks.

"Sasuke, are you feeling any better?" Mikoto asked worriedly as she set the plate next to his bed side, which was set next to the window sill.

Sasuke looked at his mother and asked "When can I come out... ? I want to see someone." He curled up his small hands and stared out the window again.

Mikoto sighed and brushed back a lock of the young boy's long, blue hair, before replying "Sasu-chan, you know we can't let anyone see you... but tell me who do you want to see?"

Sasuke stared at her before answering almost shyly "Sakura." Mikoto blinked at her son and repeated "Sakura? Do you mean Mebuki's daughter?"

Sasuke nodded tentatively and looked out the window again. Sakura was surprised at this, she was the one who always wanted to see Sasuke, she never thought he would've asked to see her.

Mikoto shook her head slightly and said "I'm sorry Sasuke, I can't... but I brought you some tomatoes... Maybe if I can find a way, I'll be able to call Sakura here."

She stood up and stared at her son sadly, he looked crestfallen and only glanced at the platter tomatoes before sliding back into the covers of his bed. Mikoto took in a breath and walked out of the room, the door closing with a soft click.

Walking out from the closet, she said "You should eat the tomatoes, your mother means well." The young boy looked up and his eyes widened and he said "I saw you.. that day. Who are you?"

Sakura smiled slightly and said in a teasing tone "You're sure you want to know? Uchiha~ Sasuke~" The young Uchiha looked slightly taken aback but he answered "Yes."

Sakura chuckled and raised her hand held it out, with her fingers curled except for her pinky. "Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you!" she said cheerily. She smiled when she saw Sasuke's face contorted to surprise before he looked away.

"Impossible... Sakura's the same age me." He mumbled quietly. Sakura lowered her hand and answered his hidden question "Well I came from the future, your older self sent me here."

Sasuke looked at her, slightly bewildered "Future?" Sakura smiled gently and took hold of his small hand, "Yup, future. I'm probably going to be sent back really soon, but I guess I can stay here if you don't mind."

Sasuke gripped her hand slightly (she ignored at how his claws dug into her skin accidentally) and he asked hopefully "Really? Kaa-san won't let me go outside or see anyone... Won't she see you?"

Sakura shook her head and said "No one can see me, except for you..." Sasuke grinned very slightly, and Sakura laughed at his innocence and naivety. The younger Sasuke was so much cuter and fun to talk to compare to the Sasuke she knew.

Handing him the untouched platter of tomatoes, she used the chopsticks and picked up a slice before holding it towards Sasuke's mouth. He looked offended and refused to open his mouth. Sakura giggled and said "I'm kidding, here you go." She handed him the chopsticks and he took it before eating the tomatoes.

Looking at the younger Uchiha, she noticed how his jaw seemed much more rounded, like a child, and his eyes were much more softer, for he hasn't been hardened by Orochimaru's rigorous training and the reality of living in Sound. His build was also less muscular and lean, it was more like he was thin and wiry.

A clatter was heard and she blinked her eyes to see that Sasuke finished his platter of tomatoes. "Well that was quick." She said, grinning slightly.

Sasuke looked away but mumbled "I was hungry..." his hands were fingering the thin sheets of his bed.

Sakura sighed and replied "Well it can't be helped, even though you're thin, you have quite the appetite." She stood up and inspected the young boy again, cautiously she asked him "You want to come outside?"

Immediately his eyes brightened slightly and he looked up, nodding carefully. Sakura crossed her hand and made a clone of Sasuke, the exact thing and she quickly asked him "Could I have a sample of your chakra, Sasuke?"

Holding up her hand, he put his smaller hand onto her own palm. Drawing out the chakra he had brought to his palm, Sakura made sure it was completely in the clone.

Pulling him up, she allowed the clone to be in his position. Opening the windows, she jumped out and gestured him to follow after she saw that the coast was clear.

He followed almost immediately and she pulled on his wrist to quickly trail behind her. "I know a place where you can practice flying, after all those wings can't just be a useless weight for you." Sakura said brightly, pulling the young boy to follow her quickly.

They passed all kinds of trees and underbrush until they reached the field that she had set up. Her eyes widened when she saw that her younger self setting up some things at the side of the pond. Sasuke backed away but that wasn't enough to make her younger self catch sight of him.

She watched as the younger Sakura let out a small yelp and hide behind a tree when she saw Sasuke. The young Uchiha looked saddened, he clenched his fist and ran towards her younger self.

The younger pinkette let out a rather embarrassing "Meep!" When he came close to her, he glanced at her and asked "Do you still remember me?"

She shook her head rather pitifully and saw a flash of hurt run through the eyes of demonic looking younger boy. Then she noticed the familiar facial features of the boy and his voice, a picture of Sasuke flashed through her mind.

She whispered in a high pitched voice "S-sasuke-kun?" The boy seemed rather surprised that she had said this.

Present time Sakura stared at the two and smiled but she had a feeling that things wouldn't turn out too well if he stayed outside too long or interact with her younger self for a longer period of time.

"Sasuke! Are you almost done!" She yelled, knowing that her younger self _probably_ wouldn't notice her. Instead she was taken by surprise when her younger self pointed at her and asked "Sasuke-kun who is that? Why does she look like me?"

Sasuke seemed slightly taken aback and said "Just an older friend." Knowing that he would probably mess up the timeline, he just shut his mouth up.

Sakura herself, walked closer to her younger self and said "I'm sorry, I need to bring Sasuke back to his room. His family... _might_ be looking for him... ahahaha..." Taking the younger boy by the wrist she tugged on him to follow.

* * *

 **Le chapter is finished! This one I guess was ok... but Sakura's back in time now XD AGAIN. Hope you liked this chapter (If not... I tried)**

 **Anyways R &R Ja!**


	20. Day 1 Of The Past (20 Chap Special)

**Next chapter :) So so so so SORRY for such a late chapter, I'm finally done with the spring testing, and I finished this chapter awhile ago, but since I have a habit of posting all 3 chapters from my three Fics, this was delayed. So I'm posting this by itself today. BTW I'm almost done with my first fanfic and I'll be posting my newest story called 'We Meet Again' I already made sure to have 5 chapters just in case it gets delayed. This one I'm making sure to be alot better than my first fanfic XD (along with alot more words. So far I already wrote 5,100 words max) plus I can't believe we're up to twenty chapters now, wow.**

 **Anyways...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura continued to drag Sasuke back to the castle when he pulled back and said "I don't want to go back. Could I be with Sakura... just for awhile longer?"

Sakura sighed and replied wearily "Fine, fine... I'll come with you..." Immediately he brightened up and ran towards the field, Sakura shook her head and laughed softly.

She took this time to check if the clone was still there. Suddenly an image of Itachi attacking the clone appeared in her mind and she knew that he had figured out that Sasuke had left.

"Crap. I gotta get back..." Sakura cursed and burst out in a speedy sprint, leaping from tree to tree until she saw the castle. It was in disarray as everyone was rushing around calling for Sasuke.

Leaping onto his window, she saw Itachi glaring at the bedside as if he were angry at the person who had 'kidnapped' his brother... which was her.

His head snapped towards her and she almost sighed exasperatingly. "Why... I thought Sasuke was the only one who noticed me... great. Just great." She moaned while slapping her palm onto her forehead.

"You... You were that girl who appeared out of nowhere on _that_ day." Itachi said warily. He tensed and raised a kunai at her.

Sakura sighed and replied "Let's just say I'm from the future, Sasuke... the one in my time sent me back here... by accident. Plus, the Sasuke you know is outside. I brought him out."

"He is not supposed to leave the castle." Itachi said sharply, although his eyes spoke differently, as if he were glad she let his younger brother leave the castle.

"I know what you're thinking. I'll show you where he is." Sakura spoke before she leapt down the windowsill. Running towards the field she saw Sasuke speaking to her younger self, holding something in his hand.

Running over she waved and called out "Oi! Sasuke, Itachi's coming over here!" The younger boy looked up and his eyes widened before he stood up and spoke something to her younger self and he ran towards her.

"What? He's going to bring me back, isn't he?" Sasuke said, sulking slightly. Sakura brought her index finger to her lower lip and thought for a moment.

"Well... you can practice flying can't you? That would count as training, so he might let you stay a little longer." She said teasingly. Sasuke nodded uncertainly and he spread out his wings, before leaping in the air.

As if it were magic, a strong gust of wind blew by and lifted him up into the air. He wobbled for a few seconds before he flapped his wings awkwardly and then he steadied himself. Sakura smiled as he spun in the air and began to get used to being in the air.

Itachi landed next her and looked up to see his younger brother fly around in the around, a small smile on his slightly rounded face. The younger Sakura had stood up and looked at him, amazement shining in her eyes.

Suddenly Sasuke dived down and grabbed onto her arms before bursting up in the air, holding her in an embrace. She let out a shriek before it turned into a laugh of glee. Her tinkling laughter resounding around the field.

Crossing her arms, she watched as Sasuke began to tire and landed carefully on the ground, albeit he stumbled slightly. Letting go of the young girl, he twisted away from her curious stare, unable to stop the small blush creeping up his face.

Itachi chuckled and ruffle his younger brother's messy hair, only to get a pout and a glare, as the young boy puffed up his cheeks in annoyance. Sakura giggled at his cuteness and grinned, then she turned around when she felt someone poke her on the side.

She mentally panicked when she saw that her younger self was staring curiously at her.

"Uhm... onee-chan why do you look so much like me?" Past Sakura asked curiously. Sakura sweatdropped and said "Well... I don't know... maybe it's by luck? Ehehe..."

Sasuke stared at the two and he seemed to process the question before he replied "Sakura... maybe you shouldn't ask her that..."

Sakura sighed in relief and threw a 'Thank You' glance at the younger boy when her younger self nodded uncertainly. He replied with a mischievous smirk before walking towards his older brother.

Itachi mussed Sasuke's hair again when the younger Uchiha asked him to train right now. "Sorry Sasuke. Maybe later." Itachi said, smiling slightly at his otouto.

Sasuke could only glance at the ground, looking both crestfallen and annoyed. "You always say that..." He mumbled, his lips automatically pouting ever so slightly.

Sakura glanced at him, feeling kind of sad for the younger boy. Looking at Itachi, she offered "I'll help train him... if you know what I mean... If he gets hurt, I'll heal it, since I'm a trained iryounin(1)"

Itachi shook his head and replied "He needs to get back home, kaa-san is panicking over where he left." Sakura shook her head this time and argued "Maybe he does need to leave because staying cooped up in his room is obviously not helping, you could tell your kaa-san that he won't be seen as long as you're there. Sasuke is a growing boy, he needs some time to go outdoors and be in the sunshine."

* * *

Sasuke himself stared at the two older teenagers, his head perking up when he heard that Sakura was defending him.

The younger Sakura sidled up to him and quietly whispered "Ne, ne, Sasuke-kun, why do you look like this now?" He stiffened and a flashback of _that_ day appeared in his mind.

 **Flashback**

It hurt so much, he couldn't control it. He felt like cold clawing hands were creeping across his body, while a burning sensation made it's way from his neck throughout his entire body.

Barely managing to sit up, he saw the creepy snake man create a blur of handsigns he couldn't decipher. Time slowed, as he watched the fingertips of the snake man burn up in dark purple flames aiming straight at his aniki's stomach.

As if it were pulling him, Sasuke felt a huge burst of chakra run through him and he leapt in between his brother and the snake man's hands.

"Yamette!" He yelled involuntarily. The snake man's hand dug into his stomach and time sped up again, before he knew it he had flown backwards, hitting the wall.

This time, he couldn't sit up anymore. It was too much, too painful for him to bear.

He felt tears streaming down his face, feeling his own hard-to-control chakra go haywire. Suddenly he was pulled up by his older brother and was transported to a world of white.

The next thing he knew, he was strapped to an uncomfortable bed while doctors prodded him with cold metal tools, it wasn't helping that more and more of the cold creeping chakra continued to make way across his skin.

Dark thoughts were whispered into his mind and he fought to control it, yet with all the doctors scaring him and prodding him, he lost control and all the chakra snapped across his body, bringing in a wave of pain.

He screamed as he felt the burning sensation completely envelope him. Tugging on the straps he couldn't help but let a whimper escape his mouth as he felt himself slowly change into something he didn't even want to know about.

Trying to hide in the pain he couldn't control, a strangled whimper escaped his mouth again as he arched out his back involuntarily and jolting pain found it's way to his shoulder blades.

His vision had black spots appearing and suddenly it all disappeared when a loud shred of his shirt brought him out of the pained state. Slumping back he felt strange... almost like he was coursing with power, yet it was disturbing as he couldn't push away those dark whispering voices.

He felt more unknown hands prod at him as he shut his eyes tightly, wishing that none of this happened. Suddenly a familiar and comforting hand squeezed his own hand.

Snapping his tear streaked eyes open, he saw Itachi holding his hands while smiling ever so slightly. Squeezing his brother's hand tightly, he shut his eyes again as the doctors stuck needles into his arms and cut apart his shirt to remove it (it's not in the inappropriate way!).

Slowly time ticked by and Itachi encouraged him to endure it, which he did albeit there were some embarrassing moments...

Opening his eyes, he saw a pink haired teenager, about Itachi's age, floating in midair while watching him with sympathetic eyes. Suddenly he was reminded of another pink haired girl whom he befriended a few years ago yet he never saw her again. Comparing the two, he found that the similarities between them were very uncanny.

Suddenly the straps were loosened and one doctor carefully handed him a hospital gown. Throwing it on, he embraced his older brother and a wave of tears made it's way down his face.

Soon his mother joined too and awhile later when they were about to transport him to another room, he looked around to find the pink haired girl, yet no trace of her was to be seen.

 **End Flashback**

"I prefer not to talk about it..." Sasuke mumbled, as he watched Itachi reluctantly agree to Sakura's plan before shunshining away back to the castle.

"Eh? Why...?" Sakura asked, although she asked in a more tentative tone. Sasuke refused to answer, so she shrank behind him and didn't question him any further.

Older Sakura, dusted off her gloved hands and set them on her hips and smirked.

"Well are you guys ready to train?" She asked, a grin pulling up on her lips.

Sasuke nodded, while younger Sakura shook her head.

"Not yet nee-san... Today's my birthday and okaa-san doesn't want me to ruin this dress." Younger Sakura said, although she wrinkled her nose in distaste at the pink and green dress she was wearing.

Older Sakura's eyes suddenly widened and Sasuke's sharp hearing caught her saying "Oh... right I'm 17 now..."

Younger Sakura tilted her head curiously and asked "What did you just say onee-san?" She turned to Sasuke and the young Uchiha shook his head in reply.

"Well... what's your name, onee-chan?" Younger Sakura asked this time, slightly frustrated that no one would answer any of her questions.

Older Sakura started sweating before she replied "Uh... Natsuno Bara(2)..." Sasuke could only sweatdrop at the crappy name she came up, but younger Sakura had bought it and said "Cool, we're both named after flowers!"

"Y-yeah... sure..." Older Sakura said, rubbing her head awkwardly, while Sasuke could only look at her, unamused.

* * *

 **(1)Iryounin- Medic Ninja**

 **(2) Natsuno Bara- Summer Field (Natsuno) Rose (Bara) {I played around with this name since Haruno means Spring fields and Sakura is obviously a flower while Bara is another kind of flower :)}**

 **Sorry about the flashback, since it's kind of a repeat but in Sasuke's point of view. I guess this chapter came out ok? Lol**

 **Anyways, R &R Ja!**


	21. Day 2 of The Past (Sasuke's Greif)

**New chapter, since I'm done with my first fic, I guess I'll take it slow and update my fics at a slower pace. My new fan fic will probably be posted and it would be updated at about every 2-3 weeks.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura watched as Sasuke threw kunai and shuriken right onto the bulls eye. She nodded and called out "Keep your hands straight while throwing or it'll end up swerving, Sasuke!"

The young boy, looked at her and an annoyed look crossed his face. She shot him a glare, and immediately he threw his own glare back at her.

"Sasuke, stop acting like you know everything, you still need to practice no matter how good you are at this. I thought you wanted to train." Sakura said exasperatingly as she watched her younger self stare at Sasuke curiously.

"I got it... I got it..." Sasuke mumbled as he threw another round of shuriken at the target.

A few more minutes of throwing the shuriken and kunai at different angles, Sakura stopped Sasuke just as he was about to throw another round of kunai and the badly scratched targets.

"Sasuke! Ready to spar now?" Sakura called out as she brought herself to a stance. The young boy smirked and he ran towards her quickly, proving his talent for speed shown when he was older, his hands curled into a fist.

He threw a punch at Sakura which she caught easily and flipped him over her shoulder, he retaliated by using his large wings to push himself back up and he threw a kick towards her face. The pinkette dodged and swiped her fist towards the young boy which he dodged although her fist had brushed his side very slightly.

He winced visibly as the chakra was transferred to his body from that slight moment of contact. Gritting his teeth, he flipped forward onto one of his arms and spun his legs towards the older girl's abdomen.

She caught his leg and threw him up in the air, which he took the chance to open up his wings and glide through the air. Sakura smirked and suddenly she poofed away, catching the boy off guard.

He suddenly saw a large shadow on top of him and he looked up, only to see Sakura's leg smash down on him in a powerful axe kick. He landed on the ground with a painful shockwave radiating around the ground around him.

He coughed out blood and tried to stand but sharp pain ran through his spine and he gasped in pain before collapsing down, his breathing ragged and unsteady.

Sakura landed on the ground and ran towards him quickly. "Oh kami, I'm so sorry Sasuke! I'm so used to automatically bringing chakra into my attacks I accidently used it on you. I'm so sorry!" She apologized as she quickly picked him up and laid him on the grass.

He coughed again and looked at her weakly before muttering "You... could have warned... me before..." He gripped her shirt tightly when another strike of pain ran through his chest this time, before his eyes fluttered shut and he lost consciousness.

Sakura immediately probed his body to find the damage she caused to the young boy. She sighed deeply when she found two broken ribs, a small crack in the middle of the spine and some other minor bone damage.

Supporting the younger boy, she carefully wiped off the blood from his lips and poured some water into his mouth from her canister. Then propping him on a large rock near the field, she charged her hand with warm healing chakra and brought it to younger boy's injury.

A small smile passed her lips when she heard a quiet sigh of relief escape his mouth. Quickly mending back the cracked bones and setting his ribs back in place, she made sure the minor injuries were to naturally heal after finishing everything else.

Brushing back a loose lock of his pale blue hair, she wiped off the thin sheen of sweat that covered his forehead with a cool cloth before standing up and dusting off her hands.

"Uhm... Bara onee-chan... Is Sasuke-kun ok?" Younger Sakura asked as she inched closer to the unconscious boy. Sakura looked at her younger self and smiled before replying "Don't worry, he's fine. I made sure that he's going to be ok."

Younger Sakura nodded her head shyly and quietly mumbled "When I'm older... I want to be a medic.. just like you." She smiled nervously and was thrown into surprise when the older girl ruffled her hair and answered "Just follow you're dreams and never give up. I learned that from one of my friends."

The nervous smile turned into a large joyful grin.

"Now, let's bring Sasuke home, his family's been worrying about him." Sakura said with a smile as she picked up the young boy carefully and leapt into the trees, quickly running to the Uchiha castle.

Jumping up onto the open window of the younger boy's room, she quickly switched his clothes (being that she was a medic, naked bodies really didn't matter) and set him gently on his bed and pulled up the covers.

Leaping back down, she saw her younger self wandering around nervously. Gesturing her to follow, she pulled the younger girl onto her back and snuck through the door, slipping down hallways and stairways before she got to Sasuke's door.

Younger Sakura slipped down and eyed the door curiously until she saw the simple sign that hung on the door reading 'Sasuke'.

"Bara onee-chan, this is Sasuke-kun's room?" Younger Sakura asked, her eyes glimmering with hidden excitement. Sakura nodded and opened the door, letting the younger girl in.

Soon after, Itachi came, holding a tray of simple onigiri. He looked up and saw the pinkette standing next to door, looking bored.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, as his hand reached to grab the doorknob. The pinkette glanced at the door and replied calmly "My younger self is in there visiting your brother. We used to be friends until I stopped seeing him. Sasuke's sleeping because he fell unconscious when I put a little too much chakra in my kick... but don't worry he's completely fine! I healed everything!"

Itachi looked suspicious, but he opened the door and saw his younger brother rubbing his eyes tiredly as a smaller pinkette hugged him tightly.

Setting the platter down next to the younger Uchiha, he looked at his brother and said "Okaa-san said that you should eat lunch, Sasuke.."

The boy looked sick, as he set his hand gently on his stomach and replied with a grimace "But my stomach hurts... I don't want to eat."

The older pinkette walked in and closed the door shut, striding over to the boy's bed and plopping down next to him. She pushed off his covers and pulled up his shirt, much to the younger boy's embarrassment, inspecting the black mark, permanently tatooed onto his stomach.

It was pulsing with chakra, glowing an ominous dark purple. Clearly it was harming Sasuke, yet he hid it from everyone until now.

"The Fuin no Ryu is acting up... time's almost up..." Sakura mumbled as she gently poked the mark, causing the young Uchiha to shift uncomfortably.

Itachi looked at her sharply and asked "The Fuin no Ryu? What do you mean time's almost up?" he looked at the older girl cautiously, his arm automatically reaching up to grasp his younger brother's shoulder protectively.

"I'll explain it to you later. Just not in front of them." Sakura said seriously as she pulled Sasuke's shirt back down and mussed his hair slightly. Itachi nodded but looked doubtful, he stood up and smiled softly at Sasuke, saying "Just try to eat, even if your stomach hurts. Okaa-san doesn't want you to be hungry later."

With that he left the room with a soft click.

Younger Sakura looked confused but said nothing as the older pinkette scooped her up in an embrace and said "Sorry Sakura, you have to go home. I need to talk to Sasuke and Itachi nii-san, ok?"

Jumping out the window, she landed carefully on the ground and set down her younger self. The small girl gave the older girl one last look before she ran off to the direction of her house.

* * *

Sakura was back in Sasuke's room after her younger self left. The young boy, actually looked sick, his skin several shades paler and his eyes were slightly glazed over in pain.

Sitting next to him, she gently pushed him back down onto his bed and this time carefully slipped off his shirt. Sasuke looked at her, slightly embarrassed and confused before asking quietly "What are you doing, Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head and replied with a small smile, "Just checking up on your condition, I know this mark's been bringing you pain for the past few days." She carefully prodded the mark, making the younger boy laugh slightly from the ticklish feeling.

Adding a little pressure to the mark, she looked up and asked "Does it hurt, Sasuke?"

He nodded slightly and flinched when the older girl added even more pressure to the mark. She suddenly took her hands off his stomach and sighed.

"Sasuke, I know you probably won't believe me, but trust me please. If I add a little chakra into that mark of yours, you'll turn into a dragon, and not only that it's going to be very painful. Do you understand?" She explained, as she brought her palm back to his stomach.

Sasuke looked truly afraid but he nodded his head slightly. Sakura smiled reassuringly and said "Don't tell anyone about this, your parents will find out later on in the future. I promise that I'll try to make this as painless as possible, but if it really hurts, bite on this."

She pulled out a clean rag and gave it to Sasuke, which he took carefully and bit on.

Standing up, Sakura walked to the door and made sure it was locked, before plopping back down on the Uchiha's bed.

She set her palm onto his stomach and asked "Are you ready Sasuke?" The boy nodded quietly, nervousness and fright clearly showing in his eyes.

Sakura brushed back a lock of his hair and grinned slightly "It's ok to be afraid Sasuke, everyone has to have something that they're afraid of. Now, let's get started..."

She applied a tiny bit of pressure onto the mark before carefully transferring chakra into it. Almost immediately, Sasuke's body went rigid and small cry of pain came out muffled from the rag he was biting on.

Sakura gently eased her right hand onto his back, knowing that the transformation began at the wings, and she washed warm healing chakra all over his shoulder blades and his spine.

She carefully used her left hand to massage the mark on his stomach, easing a little bit of her healing chakra into the mark.

She watched as his wings cracked and shifted into that of his dragon's wings and scales pushing out if his skin again.

A muffled cry of pain escaped Sasuke's mouth again and he closed his eyes tightly. Sakura slowly brought her chakra to cover the majority of his body and immediately he relaxed slightly.

She had never saw what happened to Sasuke after this part of the transformation, so she carefully inspected the boy as his spine began to stretch and lengthen, a tail forming at the end of his tailbone.

She watched as the Uchiha looked horrified at what was happening to him, his eyes welling up in tears as his neck stretched out and his arms and legs began to turn into the powerful claws of a dragon.

His hair had spread to the majority of his spine, darkening to the raven color of his normal hair color.

Finally it was his face that had undergone the transformation last. The rag dropped out of his mouth as he let out a choked breath, and his mouth and nose stretched to become a dragon's snout and his eyes darkening to his normal onyx although his pupil stretched out into slits.

Stopping the flow of chakra surrounding his body, Sakura stood up and asked "How do you feel Sasuke?"

The boy, now dragon, shook his head as the tears that were welling up his eyes, dripped down his face.

Sakura's eyes softened as she watched him curl up and start crying, she sat back down and embraced the young dragon, stroking his soft raven fur, murmuring "It's ok now Sasuke, you're fine now..."

The small dragon let out a hiccup and trembled beneath her arms, letting out all those tears he had built up and hid from everyone.

Sakura continued to soothe him and rub comforting circles on his back until he slowly stopped crying and pulled out of her embrace.

The sound of the doorknob jiggling and a key being inserted into the door caused Sakura to snap her head to the door.

She let out her breath when she saw that it was just Itachi. The said teenager, could only stare disbelievingly at the small onyx dragon sitting on his brother's bed.

Walking in, he quickly shut the door and asked "Where is my brother and what did you do to him?"

Sakura glanced at him and said "I didn't do anything, it was mostly the work of Orochimaru. This dragon you're looking at is Sasuke."

The small dragon looked at his brother and mumbled "Nii-san..." He looked away sadly and set his head down on the pillow.

Itachi's eyes widened as he walked over to Sasuke, his hand carefully inching towards his brother's head.

The young dragon shrunk away from his older brother's hand, small traces of tears still visible on his scales.

"Sasuke, don't be afraid, jeez. Itachi obviously won't hurt you, I thought you trusted me." Sakura chided to the onyx dragon, patting his head slightly.

Sasuke looked at her, almost in an annoyed fashion, but he listened to her and gently nudged his older brother's hand.

Itachi sat on the bed and inspected his younger brother carefully, while gently stroking his head. "Sasuke... You should keep away from your room for now. Okaa-san's calling Ami to meet you. I know you hate that girl, so I recommend you to leave soon." Itachi warned the young Uchiha.

Sasuke nodded his head and replied "But I thought Okaa-san said that she didn't want anyone to see me..."

Itachi sighed and answered "Who knows... Okaa-san can be unpredictable sometimes..." With that he left the room quietly and closed the door with a soft click.

* * *

 **I don't know what my new schedule for updating things are. But it's spring break at the moment, so there probably will be more updates coming soon :)**

 **Anyways, R &R, Ja!**


	22. Day 3 of The Past: My Abrupt Goodbye

**Welp, chapter 22. My newest fic seemed to be much more popular but I'll try my best on all these fics.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :3**

* * *

Sasuke was curled up on the bed, his scales still slightly damp from his recent tears. Sakura sighed and stood up from his bed, before she crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"Ne, Sasuke, since you finally felt the feeling of flying and Ami's coming to visit, would you like to come with me to... escape this place for a few hours?" She asked suddenly as she opened the large window.

Sasuke looked up at her and mumbled "Sure... But we need a clone." Sakura smirked in response and immediately the exact clone of Sasuke appeared but this time he looked human.

"Just something to help your parents in case Ami asks why you look like a monster." She said, before climbing out the window. Looking behind her, she saw Sasuke stand up uncertainly before his eyes suddenly held a determined glint and he immediately appeared next to her.

She grinned, "Race to the field?" She asked as she crouched down, Sasuke's lips lilted up in a small smirk, "You're on."

Immediately both boosted off the window ledge, one flying while the other one ran with inhuman speed.

Sasuke, facing no obstacles flew past with ease, but with his amateur flying skills, he often lost speed or dropped down slightly before regaining air. Sakura, on the other hand ran through the dense forest with ease, flipping through trees and leaping over boulders as if it were a game of hopscotch or leapfrog.

She quickly reached the field just as Sasuke was about to land. "I WIN! SHANNARO!" She yelled out, before slapping her hand over her mouth and chuckled awkwardly as Sasuke shot her a strange look.

"It was only a race..." He mumbled and looked away. Sakura uncovered her mouth and smiled "It's fine, I just don't have this much fun now..." She mussed his silky raven fur and he looked at her, slight annoyance showed in his eyes.

She shook her head and sighed before staring up at the sky. "Sasuke... Would you like me to change you back?" She asked suddenly, when an idea came up in her mind.

Sasuke immediately perked up and nodded vigorously. Sakura set her hand on the Fuin no Ryu before she infused her hand with healing chakra, she quickly traced the healing chakra around the tangles and patterns of the complicated seal.

Slowly, Sasuke began morphing back to his cursed form. When she was finished, she fell on her back, exhausted from maintaining the same chakra rate as well as painstakingly infusing her healing chakra into every strand of chakra from the seal.

Sasuke stood up, stumbling slightly, but relief was evident in his eyes as he plopped down on the ground. Sakura grinned and said "Well, you're back to normal now. Feeling better?"

He nodded and replied "Yeah..." Sakura suddenly stood up and exclaimed "I remembered! You wanted to train right? Let's do it now!"

Sasuke sweatdropped at her sudden enthusiasm but he desperately wanted to train anyways. Smirking, he stood up and threw a kunai straight at Sakura, which she deflected with her own.

Leaping towards her, he swung his right leg into a roundhouse kick towards Sakura which she grabbed without a problem and she judo flipped him.

He landed on the ground with his arms bent so he could jump up in the air and swing around to kick her in the head. Grabbing two kunais he used them as a duo weapon to dodge and slash before he managed to slice a shallow cut on Sakura's cheek.

She grinned and healed the cut but she quickly charged towards him, her fist ready. Knowing what she was going to do, he quickly leapt up the second her fist connected to the ground and flapped his wings.

The ground crumbled and shattered, but just so Sakura wouldn't attack him again, he flew up higher than usual. Charging his kunai with chakra and dived down and made a precised slash towards Sakura.

She dodged easily, making him crash on the ground with a loud explosion, especially when the kunai's chakra immediately touched the ground. Standing up, his eyes suddenly spun into the Sharingan when he became determined to land a strong blow on Sakura.

She grinned when she saw the two tomoe in one of his eyes with a single tomoe in the other. Charging towards him, she lunged backwards suddenly, charging her chakra to her feet where it caused the rock to crack and fly up into a sharp pillar.

Sasuke, seeing this already backed up already, he created two clones as they sprinted towards Sakura quickly. One clone disappeared suddenly, confusing Sakura for a moment but her eyes widened when Sasuke's speed increased dramatically.

She grinned 'I see... since the curse mark is a form of using nature chakra, he used the clone to capture some chakra before dissipating it to transfer it back to him in order to increase his speed.'

She quickly dodged each of his punches but was thrown into surprise when he tackled her, using his wings to boost the momentum. 'Even a natural genius as a child, he really does know how to use everything around him as well as what's part of him...' she thought as she flew backwards and flipped back onto her feet, sliding back a few feet.

Sasuke was on his knees panting harshly, but he kept his lips pressed into a grimace and threw several rigged shuriken and directed it towards her. As she dodged him, he released the wires and they changed trajectories. Ignoring this, he flipped through the signs of Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu but as he was taking in a breath, he suddenly fell over and choked.

Sakura's eyes widened and ran over to him. Coughing relentlessly, he clutched his stomach in pain and all of the chakra he had built up was instantly released into a fiery heat wave which drastically changed the temperatures around the two.

She quickly inspected the Fuin no Ryuu and saw that it was brimming with chakra, while it was beginning to branch out upwards. Scooping up Sasuke, she stood up and jumped towards the castle.

When she reached the castle, she chakra walked up the wall to Sasuke's room only to see Ami talking happily to her Sasuke clone, who was playing it's role perfectly. As in ignoring the annoying purple head.

Sasuke let out a whimper of pain as the dark purple began to branch further out. Sakura put her hand on his mouth and whispered "Endure it Sasuke, I'll try to get help..." He opened his eyes and barely nodded.

Scanning the chakra around her, she found Itachi's room and ran towards his room and slipped through the window. "Itachi! Sasuke needs help right now!" She exclaimed.

Itachi sat up immediately and took Sasuke out of his arms and ran towards the infirmary, Sakura soon followed and she knew that it was probably the time where his Fuin no Ryuu fully activates.

She watched in the back as doctors began to swarm and Mikoto and Fugaku burst into the room. Just like Itachi's memories that one doctor was stupid enough to insert a small of chakra into the seal.

Just as Sasuke began to scream in pain, she felt her body disappearing. 'Oh no! What about Sasuke!' she thought frantically. Just as she glanced up to check up on Sasuke, their eyes connected.

She smiled sadly as tears ran down his face and he reached out towards her, "No! Sakura! Don't leave me!" He yelled out as he began to transform back into a dragon.

Itachi's head snapped towards her and his eyes widened, then he pressed his lips together and nodded. She mouthed the words to Itachi "Take care of him..." With that her entire body faded, leaving the image of Sasuke trying to reach her.

The sad smile on her face was the last thing he saw before the doctors pressed him down.

* * *

Snapping her eyes open, she sat up. And looked around the rubble she lay on, everyone who was next to her surrounded her immediately.

"Sakura-chan! Are you ok?!" Naruto exclaimed, as he set his hands on her shoulder. She nodded and asked "What happened to Sasuke though?" Looking around her surroundings.

"Sasuke-teme's over there..." Naruto said, pointing at the Uchiha who lay on a simple sleeping bag that someone threw on the floor. He was unconscious and the giant snake, lay on the ground, blood streaming down it's mouths and severed heads.

Suddenly it disappeared with a poof and Sasuke opened his eyes and sat up. The next thing he saw was pink, as Sakura hugged him tightly, everyone else gaping at her speed when she ran over to him.

"Sakura... let go of me..." He muttered as she pulled out the hug awkwardly. "Sorry... Just a reflex..." She mumbled and stood up from her crouch.

He looked away, but Naruto clearly saw a slight pink on his cheeks. To his chagrin, so did Itachi. "Hm? Otouto, are you blushing?" Itachi said with a smirk.

Sasuke glared at him spitefully and stood up from the bed roll. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "What happened anyways..." he asked, trying to change the topic.

Naruto hissed out from the middle of his teeth and replied "Well... Teme, you technically caused this after losing control of your Fuin no Ryuu..." Sasuke's eyes darkened and he sighed, "So... Am I supposed to be punished for this?"

Itachi suddenly replied and said "Danzo-sama, he's probably going to take advantage of this and put you in trial..." Sakura clenched her hands and looked away.

'It's all my fault'

* * *

 **FINALLY, THIS CHAPTER IS DONE. Even though is so rushed, I finally got over my author's block :P**

 **Anyways R &R Ja!**


	23. Back To The Present World

**I am so so so sorry! I had a major writer's block AGAIN ; ; and I wasn't so sure what to write, I didn't want to ruin the story with some rushed chapter, so I had to take some time to try to find some sort of idea and build on it. THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT! I am slowly trying to end my other fic, so I can have more time to focus on writing other stories. Anyways...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura stared at the ground quietly as the entire group stood in silence. She finally couldn't take it anymore and burst into a sprint running towards the gates of Konohagakure. Reaching towards the gate, she leapt outside and ran as quickly as she could.

Everyone stared at the space where the pinkette who once stood there. "Where is she going?" Naruto wondered aloud, as he scratched the back of his head.

Sasuke stayed quiet the entire time, his eyes blankly staring at the empty spot. Itachi noticing his dull aura despite being near-blind, he knew what his brother was thinking of. Striding over to Sasuke, he nudged him and whispered in his ear "Sasuke, go chase after her, I'll give everyone an excuse to where you're going." He gave Sasuke a knowing smirk and looked up.

"Sasuke's leaving to see the Hokage, he'll explain everything to her. For now, I believe you should stay here and help inspect the damage." Itachi lied calmly, not showing a sign of his fake excuse. Sasuke shot him a look and sped towards where Sakura left when everyone focused their attention to Itachi.

Jumping to the building tops to avoid any meet ups with guards or civilians, he opened his wings and jumped up to catch a sudden gust of wind. Flying up, his Sharingan spun to life and he scanned the area around him, only to see Sakura's chakra heading towards his old living quarters... The cave.

He grimaced but continued to follow the pinkette whose chakra had now stood in the cave, seemingly weak for some reason. He landed towards the entrance and heard quiet sobbing, it was almost eerie considering how he had abandoned the cave for a week already.

Walking towards the entrance, he saw Sakura sitting on one of the old hospital beds, crying quietly. Walking towards her, making absolutely no sound, she still noticed him and her red, swollen eyes widened and she stood up abruptly.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll leave now..." She mumbled between small hiccups as she rushed away from him. He reached out to grab her but she shrugged out of his tight grasp and proceeded to use more amounts of chakra to speed up.

Sasuke stared at her disappearing figure, his hand clenched tightly till his claws dug into his skin and droplets of red dripped from his closed palm. He suddenly remembered the pin she gave him, looking down he saw it pinned to his hospital gown by someone.

Taking it into his grasp, he slowly crushed it and glared spitefully at the ground. He stood there for a few minutes until a scream brought him to his attention. A very familiar scream...

He turned and ran from the cave following where the scream came from, when he reached to the destination his eyes darkened when he saw Kabuto and Sakura battling. A deep gash cut into Sakura's arm, it seemed to be cut almost to the bone. She seemingly ignored the pain and lashed out at the fellow medic but with the Sharingan he could see pained winces every time she raised her arm to block his hits.

Jumping in between the two, his eyes stretched into the Mangekyou Sharingan and the Susano'o flared to life, it's ethereal arm smacking into Kabuto. The silver haired medic flew backwards and landed on his feet, breathing heavily but a smirk was imprinted on his face.

Sasuke was confused at Kabuto's expression until searing pain burned to the very center of his eyes and spread throughout his eye sockets. He gasped and clutched his eye, feeling warm liquid dripping down his palm and fingers.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as she crashed into the ethereal figure, her arm fully healed thanks to his distraction. Her body immediately passed through the ultimate defense and she stood next to Sasuke who was now in a pained crouch.

Kabuto was smirking coldly at the two, and Sakura knew it was within moments that he'll strike. Quickly setting her palm onto Sasuke's eye, she channeled her chakra throughout the inflamed and damaged veins and chakra pathway in Sasuke's eyes..

His posture relaxed and he stood up, glaring icily at Kabuto. He swiped away the blood with the back of his hand and dropped the crushed pin, completely ignoring Sakura's widened eyes.

He seemed to be still but if one was to blink, he was gone in a second. His Susano'o burned away but this time on Sasuke's palm, was a ball of flame stretched into a sword. He swiped the black flames towards Kabuto, who in turn dodged it and used his chakra scalpels to attack Sasuke.

He managed to hit Sasuke on his right arm which then fell limply to his sides. Kabuto smirked and charged quickly towards the partially immobilized Uchiha, but he was met with a surprise attack.

A glance of pink appeared in his line of vision before Sakura's fist connected to his gut and he flew back several hundred feet.

Taking this time, she pulled up Sasuke and ran as fast as she could, back to the village. When they arrived, Kabuto showed no trace of following them, which was good.

Pulling Sasuke over to the temporary infirmary, considering how he accidentally destroyed the actually hospital, she quickly scanned over his wounds and healed them. Sasuke noticed how she only used one hand while the other one was clenched into a tight fist, as if she was holding onto something closely.

When she was finished, she ran out of the infirmary and headed towards the palace. Sasuke stood up and followed immediately, although he was blocked out by the guards when he headed towards the front gates.

Gritting his teeth, he turned around and ran behind the large building before snapping open his wings and flying up to Sakura's room. His eyes widened when he saw how her room was a mess, pictures ripped up and posters taken down.

The single crushed pin sat on her, ironically, clean desk.

Immediately he felt guilty about crushing the pin, so he landed on the windowsill and picked open the window lock. Sliding it up, he entered the room and saw Sakura sitting on her bed, staring at a picture taken of him and her holding hands. It was slightly ripped through the middle and her fingers were crushing the delicate photo.

Her head turned around, smiling bitterly at Sasuke, and she muttered "This is what you wanted right? So I could leave you alone?" She stood up and threw the photo towards him and walked out the door.

He picked up the fallen picture and stared at it for a long while. He took a piece of tape from Sakura's desk and gently taped up the rip on the photo before smoothing it out, walking out the room too.

He passed by Itachi and took no notice of his older brother. Itachi on the other hand noticed his younger brother's broken look, his eyes blank and shattered. Tapping on Sasuke's shoulder, he asked quietly "Need anything to talk about, otouto?"

Sasuke shook his head and resumed walking forward. At this very moment Itachi thought of a perfect plan to bring Sasuke and Sakura together, you could call it his Older Brother Instincts but he could tell it was definitely between Sakura and his otouto's ideas.

"Oi, Sasuke, meet me at the dango shop at 7 p.m. I need to go through some Uchiha albums with you." Itachi lied smoothly, Sasuke seemingly ignored it but Itachi could 'see' his ears perking up to the comment.

Smirking, Itachi turned around and began to search for the feisty pinkette who was currently sobbing quietly at a corner of the palace where no one could ever find her. Thanks to the Mangekyou though, Itachi found her easily and called out "Sakura, I know you're in there. Meet me at the dango shop at 7 p.m. It's just a little repayment for your treating of me." With that simple comment he also left her alone.

* * *

 _ **7 P.M.**_

Itachi sat on the table, idly twirling a clean bamboo stick. He had made sure by coming in early in case one of the two people he invited came early themselves, especially Sasuke.

Ordering one plate of Sanshoku dango* for himself, considering how he could never resist sweets, he slowly finished them off while waiting for his brother and the pink haired heiress.

Soon Sasuke came in and immediately saw his older brother. Heading over to the table and completely ignoring the terrified looks of villagers around him, Sasuke sat down next to his brother as if nothing ever happened.

"So what were you talking about with the Uchiha Albums, nii-san? I don't want to be wasting chakra on this form for nothing." Sasuke stated simply as he set his arms on the table. Itachi sighed and replied "We'll talk about it, but someone else is coming too, then we'll talk about."

Just as he finished the sentence, Sakura came walking in, and she caught sight of Itachi. But then she saw Sasuke and fear immediately covered up the friendly glint in her eyes. Sasuke himself turned around and his gold irises further narrowed when he saw Sakura.

"Nii-san, is this _someone else,_ Sakura?" He asked cooly. Itachi shrugged and smirked "What do you think? Sakura has a lot of work to do so she wouldn't come down here on any normal day." With that Sasuke stood up and was about to storm out when Sakura grabbed onto his arm.

She smiled weakly and said "Just stay here for awhile, you do still need to catch up with your brother. I'll just go..." She was about to turn around when Itachi called out "So you're going to ditch me? With otouto being this moody? How rude, Sakura..."

Sakura stiffened and sighed "Hai, Hai... I'll stay... but just for a while, k?" Itachi nodded knowingly and both teens trudged over to the table sitting far apart from each other.

Calling another platter of the sweet dessert and three cups of tea, Itachi watched with amused eyes as the two younger shinobi sitting in front of him refused to look at each other. Sasuke being one that hid his eyes with his long bangs and Sakura staring at her hands nervously, they resonated an aura of awkwardness and discomfort.

Sakura finally broke the long silence by snatching a stick of dango and mumbled "So... how are your eyes, Itachi-san?" She took a careful bite from the sticky rice and waited for Itachi's answer. "It's fine, in fact your healing and medicine worked miracles on the pain though I highly doubt that I can ever regain my eyesight." Itachi said idly as he straightened his posture.

Sasuke was still awkwardly sitting quietly until Itachi pulled out a thick book with the Uchiha symbol embroidered on the leather cover. He opened the cover and the first thing that could be seen was the gleeful toothless smile of a small baby who was being held by his older brother, who was also smiling ever so slightly towards the camera. Sakura's eyes widened when she noticed the distinct features of the duo in the picture and her eyes softened before a small "Aww" escaped her mouth.

Sasuke looked up and noticed the picture before his face immediately began to tinge pink slightly and the back of his neck reddened. "Nii-san... why of all the albums..." He mumbled grumpily. Sakura grinned and replied "I don't mind after all I saw your younger-" She cut herself off and slapped her hand over her mouth.

"What were you saying, Sakura-san?" Itachi asked, an amused glint reflecting off his normally dull onyx eyes. Sakura stammered "Er... uhm... This might sound crazy but I was sent in the past and I actually got along with Sasuke of the past..." She laughed awkwardly and sighed.

"Hm, the first time I purposely sent you there, but the second time... did Sasuke accidentally send you there back when he lost control of Orochimaru?" Itachi thought aloud, Sakura nodded and replied "Probably... But I left that world too quickly... it was kinda sad to be honest..."

Sasuke was quiet the entire time. And then everything started rushing back to him, a pink haired girl appearing throughout moments of his life before she finally met him in person, months ago in that cave.

His mind could not seem to wrap itself around this piece of information.

* * *

 ***Sanshuko Dango- Tricolored dango (White, Green and Pink)**

 **I AM SO SORRY *bows down about 1000 times* I Have the regents upcoming and I have to study like mad for it. Plus homework's been building up for the past few weeks, even though all the other non-regents classes in my school have literally NO HOMEWORK. ; ; I criii. But anyways here's chapter 23 finally. I AM SO SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT ; ;**

 **Anyways R &R Ja! (And I hope I can update sooner next time :) )**


	24. Differences

**I STILL HAVE TO APOLOGIZE TO YOU GUYS. OMG THE REGENTS IS FINALLY OVER, SO I HAVE MORE TIME TO WRITEEEE YAY. BUT I REALLY AM SORRY ABOUT SUCH LATE UPDATES *BOWS DOWN***

 **Now when I posted the most recent chapter, I got a flame. The first time I got a flame, I overreacted and made it sound like I was lying about not caring about the flame. But now I find it really amusing how these sad flamers don't even have the guts to post it with their accounts, I mean Come At Me, it's sad how you people insult us the writers but not have the freaking guts to use your own account. SMH - you see this? SHAKE MY HEAD XD**

 **Moving on... :P**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Narutooooooo and Sasukayyyyy *throws Chidori and Rasengan together***

* * *

Sakura sat uncomfortably at the table as Sasuke's puzzled stare seemed to bore holes into her head. She felt guilty about telling him that she left the past just as he was about face the hardest time of his life.

Itachi twirled the dango stick around his hand as he pushed the Uchiha album towards the pinkette and said "Go on, I don't mind you looking through it. Though I doubt, otouto would agree with me." He smirked as snapped the stick into two neat pieces and set it on the plate.

"Of course, I wouldn't want her looking through my baby pictures." The more hot-tempered Uchiha snapped, but immediately regretted opening his mouth once he saw the look on Sakura's face.

"Oh, it's fine Itachi-san. I don't have to look through it, if Sasuke opposes." Sakura said through a fake smile. "Anyways, the office calls me. I have to help with the blueprint for the rebuilding of the new hospital." She stood up and briskly walked away from the two Uchihas.

Sasuke's jaw twitched slightly as he overheard the gossips of the people around him as soon as Sakura left.

 _'Ne, isn't it strange how the two Uchiha brothers are actually back...'_

 _'Un, un... I expected Sasuke-sama to be dead because of Orochimaru and Itachi-sama to be killed by those Hunter nins...'_

 _'Poor Sakura-sama... After Sasuke-sama came back to Konoha, he changed alot... I remember back in the old days, he would smile and help all the younger children or befriend them easily...'_

 _'Yeah... especially with how he looks now. He used to be such a handsome boy... I guess Orochimaru's curse changed him alot...'_

 _'Oh well... I feel really sorry for Sakura-sama though...'_

Sasuke grit his teeth irritably and was about to snap at the annoying gossipers when a sharp stab of pain radiated throughout his head. Clutching the side of his head, he stood up unsteadily as his vision blurred and visions began to run through his head.

All the visions contained a familiar head of pink hair.

He stumbled slightly and black spots danced in his eyes, as Itachi stood up to support him. "Oi, Sasuke, steady yourself." came Itachi's deep voice as he carefully eased Sasuke onto one of the seats.

"I'm trying to." Sasuke snapped as another jolt of pain shot through his head and another vision appeared before him. Suddenly, almost in that moment, a particularly scarring vision appeared.

 _'Sakura! No! Don't leave me!' He screamed as tears began to leak through his eyes._

 _Sakura smiled sadly at him before she completely disappeared._

 _The doctors swarmed him as he felt jolting pain envelope him, and his vision soon blanked out. The only thing that remained was the sad smile Sakura wore as she blinked into nonexistance._

 _The next moment, when he woke up, he found himself stuck as dragon and his body was completely numb._

 _Orochimaru came soon and he lost his entire family after the snake man took him captive._

Sasuke let out a guttural snarl as the memory replayed over and over in his head. He let out a frustrated yell "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" before he collapsed on the ground, with everyone staring on him with terrified eyes.

With that his vision tunneled in and he was left in a world of black.

* * *

Sakura furiously swiped away the tears that prickled at the corner of her eyes. She had knew that Sasuke was going to snap at her, she knew it. That was the reason why she was about to rip apart the picture of him and her.

Sprinting to the palace and into her room, she slammed open the door and locked it behind her. She stalked towards her room and saw the picture she ripped up, gently taped up and smoothed out. She blinked and walked towards her table, grabbing the picture.

Examining it closely, she noticed that despite being taped and smoothed out gently, there were slight grooves on the pictures, as if something scratched it. It had to be Sasuke... He was the only one who entered her house when she left him, plus the slight grooves indicated that his claws had scratched the picture slightly.

Sighing, she set down the picture and was about to settle down on her bed when there was a knock on the window. Her head snapped towards the figure standing on her windowsill and found an ANBU wearing an owl mask, gesturing her to open the window.

She walked over and pushed up the window, asking "What happened? Is there an emergency?" The ANBU merely replied in a calm tone "Hokage-sama calls you to come to the temporary infirmary. Uchiha Sasuke recently collapsed and according to the medics, he's been muttering your name repeatedly. They are requiring your assistance." With that note the ANBU disappeared leaving Sakura slightly taken aback.

She sighed and closed her window, before she walked towards the door and left the house. Sprinting towards the infirmary, she found Shizune standing at the front of the temporary setup.

"Sakura! Over here, follow me!" The older woman called out and gestured the pinkette to enter a large tent. Sakura pushed away the flap of the tent and walked inside, seeing Itachi, Tsunade and a few minor medics standing inside.

"Tsunade-sama, you called me here?" She asked politely as she walked closer to the small group. The blonde haired woman nodded and gestured behind her, replying "I need you to figure what is going on with the Uchiha. Nothing seems to work on him, so he's in a feverish state continuously muttering your name."

Sakura nodded uncertainly and walked behind the her shisou. Her eyes widened when she saw the state, Sasuke was in. His eyes were shut tightly and sweat trickled down his forehead and he was deliriously mumbling "No... Sakura... Don't..."

She set her palm onto his forehead and eased healing chakra through his head, gently whispering "I'm here for you Sasuke, don't worry..." Her voice seemed to cause a reaction and Sasuke unconsciously mumbled "Sa..kura?"

The other medics and the elder Uchiha brother seemed to catch onto the reaction and continued to inspect the way the pinkette seemed to affect the younger Uchiha.

Slowly, she pulled away her hand but she continued whispering "Sasuke, you can come out of your dream now... I'm not going to leave you..." The Uchiha shifted slightly and his eyes opened blearily, but he immediately snapped up and glanced around him.

Sakura felt slightly guilty at telling him that she wouldn't leave him, despite doing that on several occasions. She immediately settled her attention back to him when he slumped down on the bed suddenly.

She pulled out a thermometer and stuck it in his mouth to check his temperature, when she saw the high 103 fever, she immediately called over Tsunade and told her shisou to get some antibiotics and herbs to help break Sasuke's fever.

Gently easing her soothing chakra throughout his body, she cleaned out the cause of the fever but allowed a small portion of it to remain in the Uchiha's body. When Tsunade came back, Sakura took the medicine and water from her and put it in Sasuke's mouth before tilting his head back to allow him to swallow.

Sighing, she turned around and spoke to Itachi, asking him what happened.

* * *

Sasuke looked slightly irritated at Sakura's fussing over him. He could swallow and hold things fine, he didn't need her to go that far to assist him. Shaking the thoughts out of his mind, he focused on the strange visions that seemed to be his memories but each and everyone of them were different at the same time.

The difference was that, Sakura was in every memory, helping him, caring for him or even just encouraging him to do something. The strange part was, it wasn't the younger Sakura... It was the one that was sitting in front of him who was talking to his older brother.

Sasuke suddenly remembered how she said that she was sent back to time when he lost control of Orochimaru. Twitching at the thought of being an enormous snake again, he could see how everything clicked together.

He was gaining strange new memories because Sakura had went back to the past and slightly altered them. He couldn't complain though, because she seemed to make the sad memories just a tiny bit happier except for when she left.

Glancing at the clock positioned next to him, he saw that it was four o'clock. Almost time for him to morph again. He pulled up his shirt slightly and inspected the dragon mark, pulsing ominously, but he found something else different about it.

There was a barrier surrounding the curled up dragon mark, it was shaped like a large snake and seemed like it was doing the opposite of what a regular barrier would do. It was feeding chakra to the seal, not blocking it up.

Sasuke's brows knit together as he thought, what would cause this to happen. Suddenly he remembered. Absorbing Orochimaru. He immediately went to suppress the eroding chakra of that slimy snake but it seemed to have already adapted to his body and became part of him.

He grimaced in pain when the suppressing chakra went straight to his dragon mark. There was no way he can escape Orochimaru now. The Fuin no Ryuu continued to pulse painfully now with more power but he ignored it and focused his attention on the talking pinkette instead.

She seemed deep in thought before replying to Itachi "I'm not exactly sure of it, but there must be something to cure your blindness besides the transplant of another Uchiha's eyes. I mean, we can't just pluck out Sasuke's eyes and replace your eyes with his... That's just wrong." Sasuke blinked, they were talking about curing Itachi's blindness?

Sakura noticed him glancing at her, and she turned around asking "Are you feeling better?" He nodded before barely grimacing as a shock of pain radiated throughout him from the continuous chakra building up in his seal.

Pressing his lips in a thin line, he managed to grit out "I need... Some fresh air... Give me a moment..." Slipping out of the hospital bed, he reached for a cloak and buttoned it around his neck.

Walking quickly out of the tent, he let out a strangled breath when the seal suddenly released the chakra stored in it. He felt something knotting and twisting painfully in his gut and he rushed out of the gates and towards the lake close to his cave.

Staring at his reflection in the water, he realized just how much of a bad idea absorbing Orochimaru was. Despite with the increased strength and fast healing abilities, he felt different... As if the snake was slowly taking over his body even if Sasuke was suppressing him.

He glanced at the purple marks marring his eyelids and the way his normally pale yellow eyes were now a light gold color. Wincing again when he felt the pain slowly move it's way throughout his body, he felt like throwing up.

Ignoring the sickening feeling rushing throughout his body, Sasuke sifted through his consciousness and found the snake man buried deep beneath the many chakra restraints he had created.

'Orochimaru, what are doing?' He asked icily, as he stared at the snake man slowly grabbing control of every single muscle, tissue and nerve of his body. The Sannin chuckled darkly and replied 'What does it look like... Sasuke-kun... I'm taking hold of your body...'

Sasuke grit his teeth and bound the chakra restraints even more tightly and slowly retracted Orochimaru's grasp on his body. He was surprised when a wave of pain ran through him, the moment Orochimaru's grasp was pulled away.

'Kukukuku... What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?' Orochimaru mocked as he chuckled darkly. 'Haven't you noticed what's happened?' Sasuke grit his teeth, but said nothing as he continued to slowly peel away Orochimaru's grasp on his body.

Choking out in pain, he refused to release his hold on the snake shinobi. Slowly but steadily he completely cleansed himself of Orochimaru's eroding chakra. Bounding the Sannin with even more chakra restraints, he brought in some of the curse seal's power and formed a inner barrier around Orochimaru.

Pulling out of his consciousness, it was then when he noticed that he had already transformed into a dragon. Shutting his eyes, he let out a tired breath and walked slowly towards his abandoned cave. He needed some time alone...

* * *

 **I AM SO SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE BUT HERE IT IS! I know this is rushed and choppy, but I'll fix it later. BUT without the regents and school's almost over, I have alot more time on hand to write my stories and then update them. Be sure to find the next update at a sooner time, but seriously I AM REALLY SORRY *bows down like made***

 **Anyways, R &R. Ja ne!**


	25. Apology AN

**THIS IS JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! Sorry about that ;-;**

* * *

Hey guys long time no see ^^ haha sorry about not posting anything for the past 4-5 months, I am so sorry but I totally forgot about writing anything during summer since I went to visit China. So I am already 45% finished with the newest chapter, so don't worryyyy :D, but I will be fixing up a lot of the story since I reread it and found several mistakes in it ;-; Also I've come to realize how my plot keeps veering off course as well as extreme OOC, so I'll probably be fixing that mess up to.

I'll be cleaning up my profile too so things will be alot neater and keep in mind I will _most lik_ _ely_ post update info on there if I remember ^

Cya soon,

Fuji

PS: Changed my pen name ;) I might change it again because I was having one of those 'teenage angst moments' when I thought out this nickname.


	26. Old Memories Bring Chaos

**Woot woot, new chapter guys, so sorry about the time I promised about writing a new chapter earlier but this was sitting in my Doc Manager for nearly four-fiv** **e** **months 25% finished and I'm sorry about not updating.**

 **My writing might be a little rusty but I'm working on making my style less childish and choppy so huzzah. I just realized it's over a year since I published this story so -throws confetti-. I do have a reason why I didn't update, I had summer prep as well as a vacation to China so I didn't have the time to post at all, and then after coming back I had completely forgotten about fanfic so sorry ;-;**

 **Btw that Naruto** **ending was soo fucking amazinggggg OMFG Yesss I was crying part of the time and also laughing too... I'm not deranged ahahaha. ;-; Sasuke Shinden is also really good because you know... SASUKAYYYYYYY!**

 **Standard 'I Don't Own Naruto' Disclaim** **er** **, or I'll probably get my poor ass sued.**

* * *

Sakura wasn't too sure about what happened after Sasuke left. It was all a blank in her mind, like she was on autopilot.

Itachi shook his head and excused himself, saying that he'll keep an eye on Sasuke. Sakura nodded absentmindedly and looked at the ticking clock on the wall. It read '5:45', meaning that at this point Sasuke would probably be a dragon.

She let out a deep sigh, and was about to leave when Tsunade asked "You still hold feelings for him, am I right?" Sakura stopped and turned around.

"Excuse me, Tsunade-sama?" She asked incredulously. The Sannin merely let a knowing smirk slide onto her lips. "You heard me, I asked, if you hold feelings towards the Uchiha." Sakura seemed to be in shock before shaking her rapidly.

"N-no, of course not, I don't hold any sort of intimate relationship towards Sasuke!" She denied, and Tsunade muttered "Kids these days... always in denial. It's not like I haven't fallen in love before..." Her amber eyes softened and she seemed to age several decades, before she suddenly regained her dignified aura.

"Don't lie to me Sakura, I can tell that you love him. You can not deny that. Now run along... I do hope you make up after that... certain argument that I do so happened to witness." With that the female Hokage exited the room with a sweep of her long blonde locks and green haori, leaving Sakura and Shizune gaping.

Sakura stayed there for a few moments, while Shizune left the room throwing her an apologetic glance before catching up to Tsunade. Sakura composed herself and shook her head before she also left the tent, wandering around the village until she found herself at an abandoned section of Konoha.

The place was dull, smelling of death and blood splattering here and there, paint chipping off of every building. Sakura shivered but she still passed through the gates, not taking notice of the prominent but faded Uchiha symbol painted several times on the concrete walls.

She shuffled down the dirt path, hearing phantom screams of pain and pleading for life. It was eerie but somehow Sakura still continued walking down past dozens of broken and empty buildings, until she reached a large manor with a red umbrella placed on the side of the entrance.

Sliding open the bamboo shoji doors, she tiptoed into the empty house. Glancing around, she found everything in order, almost as if nothing ever happened. Except for the thick layer of dust covering everything and the terrifying feeling of abandonment and death.

Darting into the kitchen, she found nothing suspicious, only a simple oak table and several padded cushions surrounding it along with the kitchen necessities you would find in every house. Sighing in relief, she moved to the upstairs of the manor and entered what looked like a child's room. The only thing was that there was a bed, some drawers and pictures. An intricate set of incense holders was placed at the window sill of the room with several photos and notes.

Sakura carefully dusted the pictures and a shocked gasp escaped her mouth when she saw pictures of Sasuke and his family smiling at the camera. Glancing through the several photo frames, her eyes softened and she stared at the happy grin of what used to be the young Uchiha that she dearly loved. Setting the wood frame down, she opened the notes and read through each of them.

 _Kami-sama please look after Sasuke-chan._

 _I dearly wish that otouto is safe, and that is my only wish._

 _I hop_ _e that Sasuke has overcome Orochimaru, let him be safe._

Sakura's eyes teared up as she read the final notes of Sasuke's now dead family. She quickly gathered up the notes and photos, running out the house and heading straight to the palace.

As she entered the gates, she saw her mother and father standing at the door. "Okaa-san... Otou-san? What's wrong?" She asked, hiding the precious belongings behind her back.

"Sakura-chan... We've recently just found out about what happened with Sasuke-kun... He's in danger of being targeted by Danzo and not only that... Tsunade-sama just informed us that traces of Orochimaru's chakra was found in his body, proving how he's absorbed such a great danger into his body. We're sorry but once he comes back we have to put him under 24/7 guard and maximum surveillancue." Mebuki said grimly, though traces of sadness were shown in her green eyes in which Sakura inherited from her.

Kizashi nodded as well and added on "He won't be persecuted as criminal, but he'll still be staying in the palace, if that makes you feel better." Sakura shook her head and pushed past her parents, running straight to her room. She couldn't seem to wrap her mind around it... She just couldn't.

* * *

Sasuke heaved as he coughed out another round of blood, painful jolts racking his body. After he had stripped away Orochimaru from taking over his body, he found out that the disgusting snake had managed to set a jutsu to damage his insides, just in case something like that happened.

He took in a shaky breath and stared at the crystalline surface of the lake, now tinted red with his blood. His face contorted into a grimace as he felt his stomach twist into knots. Hacking out more of the red liquid, he quickly moved to another side of the lake and took in a large gulp of the cool fresh water. That made him feel much better.

"So how was it with suppressing Orochimaru...?" A familiar voice asked behind him. Sasuke's head snapped back to find Itachi leaning on a tree trunk, looking at him with an expression that seemed to be both amused and worried at the same time.

"It's fine, and how did you know that? I told no one." Sasuke gritted out as he arched out his neck slightly. Itachi pushed back from his leaning position and simply said "Tsunade-sama. And the medical team." Oh so that was how they figured out the secret he had been hiding.

Sasuke said nothing but he turned around to face the lake again before he shut his eyes tightly and choked out more blood. Gasping for breath after a round of coughing, he collapsed on the ground, feeling light headed and sick.

Itachi's eyes widened and he hurried towards Sasuke. "Otouto, what did you do to yourself now..." He murmured as he brushed his hand across Sasuke's forehead, his brotherly demeanor suddenly appearing.

Sasuke kept quiet and merely averted his eyes somewhere else. Itachi gave him a look between exasperation and slight annoyance, before brushing his hand on the pulsing dragon mark. Sasuke winced and shifted away from his older brother's touch, carefully eyeing Itachi's movements.

Itachi sighed, "Something that was meant for me, now curses you for the rest of your life... Why did you jump in front of me that day, Sasuke?" The said onyx eyed 'dragon' kept his mouth shut and decided to stare at the reddening horizon.

Weighing his options, Itachi decided to stay with Sasuke until he finally cooperates, after all younger brothers were so stubborn, and not to mention they were Uchihas...

* * *

Sakura sat on the edge of her bed staring sadly at the photos of what used to be the happy Uchiha family. She sighed and stood up, looking at the pinkish orange sky through her window.

Peering through the slightly transparent curtains, she noticed a speck flying closer and closer to her window until she realized it was Sasuke and Itachi. Eyes widened, she quickly pushed away the curtain and opened the window at its fullest and waved at the two Uchihas.

Five minutes later, a blur of raven and onyx slipped through her window and landed on her carpet with a small thud. Itachi stepped off his younger brother and smoothed out his raven locks, "Took me long enough to convince Sasuke to come back to the palace before he ends up killing himself." He murmured tonelessly.

The said dragon turned around and glared at his elder brother fiercely before he sat down on Sakura's carpet and willed his nausea to settle down.

"Uhm... Mind explaining me what happened?" She asked as she quickly slid the pictures and notes under her pillow. Thankfully, Itachi's eyesight was too blurry to notice such movement and Sasuke seemed more preoccupied to focusing on one spot on her room than to keep track of her.

"Ah, yes. After Sasuke left the temporary infirmary, I followed him to that giant lake and it seems to be that he has some... Issues with dealing with Orochimaru..." Itachi explained cautiously, noticing Sasuke's sudden agitation.

"Oh... I see... Er, I have some bad news for you two though..." Sakura closed her eyes and sighed before looking back up "After Sasuke-kun's sudden transformation... As well as the partial destruction of Konoha... Erm.. Danzo-sama and the elders seemed to all agree on keeping him on probation and 24/7 guard in the palace..."

She looked away, and murmured "I'm sorry, if I came sooner to your room none of this would happen."

Itachi sighed, "It's not your fault, I assure you that something like that would occur sometime later on even if it didn't happen last time." Sakura nodded unsurely and glanced at Sasuke cautiously.

He still wasn't paying attention at all, even now, his hardened gaze was still forced onto one point of her wall. Sakura tilted her head questioningly, "Sasuke-kun? Are you ok...?"

He still refused to speak, instead he walked towards the bathroom and swung it shut. Sakura winced inwardly when she heard a series of painful cracking sounds resonating from the small room before she heard a thud and loud retching.

Rushing over to the door, she realized Itachi had reached there first, wrenching the door open with the poor wooden object slamming into the wall, it's hinges creaking dangerously.

Peering behind Itachi's shoulder, as the elder Uchiha stood protectively over his younger brother, she realized that something happened during the short time Sasuke had disappeared from the infirmary.

"Itachi-san, what's going on?" She asked, thoroughly worried about the younger Uchiha's condition. Unfortunately even Itachi wasn't informed about what was going on, but he had pieced together some of the information he had learned about Sasuke, forming a theory on his sudden illness.

"Perhaps it has something to do with Orochimaru corrupting his body. This is merely a theory but I suppose that the Sannin is one of the main reasons why Sasuke's in this situation." Itachi responded, rubbing Sasuke's shoulders comfortingly as his coughing lessened.

Sakura nodded uncertainly but judging by the red staining the normally white porcelain floor and toilet bowl, something was definitely going on. She helped Itachi move Sasuke onto her bed as soon as his coughing had ceased and she immediately set out to research what happened.

Gliding a chakra laden hand across the Fuin no Ryuu, she found coils of poisonous chakra laced throughout his body, leading straight to Orochimaru. The snake was heavily sealed by chakra barriers and chains, but edging close to where he resided was the borderline of the harmful chakra.

She gasped when a pulse of harsher, darker chakra rush through Sasuke's entire chakra system, the Fuin No Ryuu spreading through his abdomen in dark jagged branches just like the way it hurt his past self. The Uchiha convulsed in pain, a strangled groan escaped his thin lips as he desperately tried to shield himself off from Itachi and Sakura.

Itachi, gripped the edges of Sasuke's wings, forcefully pushing it back, and glanced at Sakura for her to start working. She nodded fearfully and immediately guided her palms back to hovering over his stomach, weaving her healing chakra throughout his system.

She carefully gripped onto the strange unknown chakra and pulled at it, which peeled it off almost immediately, but the moment it was peeled off Orochimaru's corrupting chakra overtook the weakened strand of chakra pathway and spread throughout several other branches. She looked up at Sasuke and nearly choked on her own spit when she realized that the one mistake she made had caused him to gain more of Orochimaru's characteristics.

Longer, thicker fangs pushed out of his lips and it seemed that both of his eyelids were streaked with Orochimaru's signature markings. Sakura bit her lip and focused her attention back to the corroding chakra, it was still advancing continuously, already branching out past the V of Sasuke's hips and his upper abs.

'What am I going to do...' She thought to herself bitterly, as she watched her glowing chakra slowly dim and her hands pressed weakly against Sasuke's stomach. Itachi noticed her sudden change in behavior, suddenly released his firm hold on Sasuke's wings.

Almost immediately, the two appendages snapped back protectively, making Sakura jump back in shock and stare at Itachi. The two stood there unmoving, with only Sasuke's shallow and labored breaths resounding across the room.

"If you're giving up on Sasuke, so be it. Watch him suffer and wear away. But not in front of me, I don't want some renowned medic nin who loves my otouto to suddenly give up on him just because she made one small mistake," Itachi snapped, suddenly out of his usual emotionless shell, "If I could see, and if I had the talent like you to heal not destroy, I would've already pushed you out of the way and healed Sasuke."

Sakura stared blankly at the older Uchiha, deeply shocked. She then turned to face Sasuke again only to find the dark branches climbing towards his collarbone, and yet even with all that, Sasuke seemed to hear everything Itachi said, his pained golden eyes widening ever so slightly as he rasped out "Nii-san..."

Itachi sighed heavily, as if the weight of his guilt and sorrows had pressed him down to the depths of Earth. Slowly he walked towards Sasuke and brushed back a lock of his younger brother's hair and murmured "Sorry Sasuke, maybe next time, you'll look at me like a real older brother."

With that, he walked out the door and closed it with a click. Sakura, who was still standing stiffly in the same spot, watched as Sasuke's hazy gold eyes film over with unshed tears, he closed his eyes and turned away, ignoring the painful fact that he was nearly enveloped with the dark chakra. The pinkette was met with more surprise when she watched a few drops of tears streak past Sasuke's turned cheek.

Everything was silent. Only the painful feeling of loss and hurt hovered over the two.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura whispered, watching the dark branches slowly climb past his jawline and towards his cheeks. The only acknowledgment she received was his silent, muted aura of agony and hurt.

Pressing her lips together, Sakura slowly advanced towards Sasuke, carefully reaching out towards his face and gently cupped her hands onto his jaw. Twisting his head to face her, she was met with a heartbreaking sight, something that was totally un-Sasuke like.

His eyes were slightly red, with his cheeks still slightly damp and his lips were slightly puckered from her hands pressing onto his face. She bit her lip when she saw the slight trickle of blood spill from his mouth when his fangs cut into it, and the worst of it was the amount of pain, horror and hurt that reflected off his opaque and normally emotionless eyes.

"I'm sorry," she choked out as tears slipped down her face and she slumped onto the floor, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... I should've been there to stop Orochimaru, I could've kept on going to stop this chakra, but I didn't... I'm such a failure." She covered her face with her hands as more tears dripped onto the ground.

Sasuke didn't say anything, rather he allowed her to continue crying, his silence somehow comforted her despite the fact that he was only quiet because of the striking pain stemming from his Fuin no Ryuu. Slowly she caught ahold of herself and rubbed her eyes clean of the tears, reaching under her pillow to grab the notes she found in the Uchiha district.

"Here... This is for you, perhaps I can't save you... But this was from your parents." She murmured, slipping the pieces of paper onto Sasuke's palm. Backing away, she watched as he struggled to sit up, bracing himself heavily on the back of her bed. When he managed to find a comfortable position, he carefully brushed his fingers onto the yellowed edges of the paper.

Sakura watched his gaze flicker through the short notes and faded photos, his hand clenching onto the bed sheets tightly. "You..." He muttered, "You, hid this from me the whole time?" He looked up, his gaze cold and stony.

Sakura shook her head, noticing worriedly that the marks on his body were starting to glow an ominous purple. "N-no, I only found it today when I stumbled upon the old Uchiha district."

Sasuke's mouth curled up into a sneer, "Lies. Why else would you, of all people keep this away from me and hide it under your pillow." He sat up straighter and slowly got off the bed, towering over Sakura by several inches.

The pinkette didn't shrink back however, she stuck her finger onto his chest and growled "Lies? Lies? I would never lie to you and why would I keep something so important... So precious to you to myself if I hadn't found it today?" She took in a shuddering breath and glared at his now angry expression, vibrant green clashed with molten gold.

"Fine. So be it, I was glad that I gave up on you anyways, I thought the pictures were something to please you with, but if it's going to rip this friendship apart, then keep it. It's trash to me anyways." She started to walk pass him and stalk to the door, hard set on slamming it in his face when she was forced back by a hand pulling on her wrist.

She nearly stepped back in fear when she saw how furious Sasuke looked like. 'Ironic that he was in such pain and sadness just a few moments ago.' Inner Sakura remarked snarkily. Sakura pushed away the urge to roll her eyes and snap back at her inner when she saw just how angered the Uchiha was.

His wings were spread out to its fullest, his whole body was taut with tension as his lips curled up in a feral snarl. "How dare you insult the last remaining memories of my parents, I thought you were better than a simpering fan girl like you were back then but nothing has changed it seems. Perhaps that's why you were unable to stop this from happening to me. Weak."

He watched her eyes widen and then harden like steel as her lips pressed into a thin line. The next thing he knew, he was slapped in the face and sent careening towards the wall.

"How could you... Maybe that's why I should've gotten over you. But I didn't, you arrogant bastard. I shouldn't have fallen in love with you all those years ago." She whispered fiercely, her now stony eyes weakening as her shoulders slumped and more tears ran down her face.

This time she walked towards the door and slammed it with all her power and her soft footsteps were heard as she ran away from the room, leaving Sasuke to stand there in shock, his hand pressed onto his swelling and reddening cheek.

* * *

 **And th** **ere we go, a new chapter after nearly half a year on forgetting to update. Woops. Sorry for the OOC Sasuke and Itachi towards the end of the chapter, but I wanted to make it a tad more emotional. Also for xanimegirlxx808, this story is far from ending, but I apologize for putting it on hold for so long, I hope this longer chapter satisfies your need to read ;)  
Anyways Happy New Year to all and a late Merry Christmas.  
PS. I am going to post Upload dates from now on just to keep track of how far apart my uploads are. Not sure if I should do word counts too.**

 **Read and Review, Ja!  
Fuji  
**

* * *

 _Upload Date: 0_ _1/04/17_

 _B_ _eta: None_


End file.
